Mahou Sensei Kain! Act 14!
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: What now for our heroes? More battles? Find out on this exciting new installment
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Prologue

"Hmm…this place, then? Mount Roneal?" Dist muttered. "Well! I'd never thought to have looked here! Although I suppose I should have…."

"Yes…this place has meaning to Jade Curtis," Corai agreed. "And to you as well, Saphir, yes?"

"Yes…this was the site of some of Jade's better days…learning under the hand of Professor Gelda Nebilim, we passed our days in Keterberg. And this place…this was where Jade killed the professor. I'm surprised he had the nerve to come back here…."

They wandered through a narrow passage cut into the rock of the ice-laden mountain, passing through the twists and turns, Corai leading on foot and Dist, as always, reclining in his chair as it floated along.

Finally the passage opened up into a cavern. Here, inside cabinets encased in ice, were the files and other pieces of information Dist sought, magically preserved and sealed away against intrusion.

"Here they are," Corai muttered as he perused them once they had been loosed. "All the information required to recreate Orimus as a new continent for the surviving human race, the island of Eldrant…."

Dist was cackling, laughing, a kid in a candy store. "Yes…this is it. Jade Balfour, the magical scientist who invented the art of Replication, of recreating an object solely through magic. Like any matter created from magic, it was unstable, and would not last…but Jade came closer to the secret than anyone else. He was always interested in secrets of magic most thought best left undisturbed. That's how it happened…that night he came here to practice the manipulation of Infernal and Celestial energies that Professor Nebilim had warned him against. In his arrogance, he thought he could master them…and the Professor arrived in time to save him from them, but not herself….

"She was dying, but Jade thought he could save her through his art of Replication. But it was all for nothing…no, rather, it backfired…what was born from that was not really the Professor…."

"And yet your goal is to use these same arts to truly resurrect your beloved former teacher, is it not?" Corai demanded.

"Yes…the sin was not that Jade tried such an act…but that he gave up! After this, he went to the capital, joined the military, was adopted by the Curtis family, even helped against the Obsidian Star at the end of the war…he put all this effort into gaining the resources he needed so that he could continue his research. He used battlefields to harvest corpses so that they could be used in his experiments and his research. And then, after all of this, he gave up! He called it the devil's work, he forbade its use, he manipulated that empty-headed king into making it a crime to continue its pursuit! Taking a moral high ground, after all that he had done, and simply because he failed at the final leg! But now, it doesn't matter…let him say his vanities about his failed work. With the help of the Obsidian Star, I will do what he could not…I will perfect this work of Replication and finally bring the Professor back!"

However, something else suddenly caught his attention, and he turned towards the back of the chamber. Lighting a magical flame, he drifted slowly that direction. At the far end, inside the wall itself, cut off by a great sheet of ice, was a ragged pseudo-human form. It was a beautiful middle-aged woman with short platinum-blond hair, dressed in mixed white and black clothing, with several wing-like appendages emerging from its back. Dist's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the corpse. "T-this is…!"

Corai approached and observed it. "This…isn't this the failed Nebilim creation Jade Curtis made? His attempt was either a complete failure, or simply too successful, depending on your point of view. The creature certainly did not have the personality or the sentiments of Gelda Nebilim, although it seemed to have all her power and more. Several of the greatest warriors and mages of the Empire were required to put it down, and in the midst of the war, it became all the worse a situation for the Grandall Empire. Yet, this is the great secret…even so, they couldn't kill it, and instead only sealed it away. Here, Jade Curtis had it placed…in a way, just another symbol of his failures, locked away to remind him of where he had been." Corai glanced over at Dist. "And what do you intend to do with this? You wish to resurrect your professor, but this is not her…."

"No, but it is her blueprint, her core! We must take this as well…yes…."

Corai glanced at Dist askew. _('The little fool…he believes that he can use all of this to make that beast into his beloved teacher once again. While the refined arts of Replication, used with the power of the Obsidian Heart, could create a perfect golem copy of Gelda Nebilim and implant it with her memories, that thing is already a creature too drowned in power to become what he wishes. No matter…if nothing else, perhaps this pet of his can turn into another weapon for us to point at our enemies. No, even if somehow he succeeds, it matters not to us.')_ "Very well. We shall bring it all back. With what we have now, it is a small matter."

He held open a hand and a black globe appeared over his palm. The globe began to expand, filling the chamber, becoming more and more translucent as it expanded. Then, with a shimmering flash, it imploded, and Corai, Dist, and everything in the chamber were all gone.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Secrets and Mysteries_

 _With the crew gathered back together, now seemed a good time to use the Prologue to highlight one of the mini-side stories; Dist's pursuit of Jade's secrets, leading up to the final adventure. As noted in Act 12, Corai, reborn, took the secrets from Jade's memory, allowing him to find this place._

 _The base behind the history is all very much like in TotA. Nebilim taught the growing boys at Keterberg—Jade, Dist, young Prince Peony, and Jade's sister, too (obviously, not one of the boys). Jade was a true prodigy at the 'fonic artes', as they call magic in TotA…but he could not use the Seventh Fonon. There are six 'Fonons', or elements, including Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Light, and Darkness (the six common elements of the Tales franchise), and, in TotA, there is a seventh: sound. Only those who possess the 7_ _th_ _Fonon, who are born with it, can use healing magic. Nebilim, in addition to all her other magical talents, did possess it, and originally Jade's foolish attempt that doomed the professor was an attempt to wield the 7_ _th_ _Fonon himself, experiment with himself to enable its use._

 _Of course, in my magical world there are no 'Fonons' or other sources that could truly emulate this secret source of healing power. However, in most of the many sources of origin for my conglomerate magical world, Healing Magic is a rare and treasured gift—in Fairy Tail, Slayers, Tales of the Abyss, and even Negima, Healing Magic is much harder to come by than the myriad offensive types. So I just used something appropriate for Jade to experiment with, with bad consequences: Infernal and Celestial power (probably more the latter, but_ mazoku _could also grant Healing Magic…for a price…._

 _So, that's what they've been up to all this time. Now, let's leave the bad guys and move on to the main story…Kain's trials continue…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter One: Reunion with Destiny

November 25th. Mid-afternoon.

"Hmm…this is actually quite good," Yue remarked in her generally bland manner. "Would you like to try some, Nina- _san_?"

"C-certainly not! That gaudy ice cream…I don't understand your tastes…."

"Those two are actually getting along well now, aren't they?" Arika remarked cheerfully.

"Yes, despite what they're saying, it certainly seems so," Shiho agreed. "Although, you know…it's nice we finally have a day off and all, but I would have _preferred_ to have had the 22nd off…."

"E-enough of that!" Nina snapped. "Don't blame me! I would have preferred to see the final match live, myself, but at least we were able to watch the replay!"

"Oh!" Arika said. "Is Nina- _chan_ finally admitting to how much she enjoys it all, too!?"

"W-what? N-no! W-well, it's certainly interesting, but it's not like I was obsessed or anything…." She stopped and shot Shiho a deadly glare before she could even approach. "And don't you even start anything, you!"

Shiho stuck her tongue out at her as Erstin did her usual timid best to be peacemaker. "It was pretty amazing though, wasn't it?" Irina said. "The way Kalan used all those strange powers and spells, countered everything Aiden could do…even fashioning that great magic circle under his nose without his realizing! It was magnificent! It might not have been the original Kalan, but it was just as good…no, I'm sure of it! It was _better_ than the original! He's just so extraordinary…." She paused and considered. "We still don't know who he is, though. His reincarnation? His son?"

 _('His son….')_ "By the way," Yue suddenly put in, "Kalan Lockeheart did get married, it seems."

This suddenly bought all her companions' attention. "What? I've never heard anything about that!" Nina gasped.

"Yes…I've heard rumors, but that sounded very certain," Shiho remarked. "Tell me…where did you get this information, Yuecchi?"

"A-ah…w-well…I think I just heard it somewhere…."

To her surprise, Shiho did not press the matter. She smiled her almost wicked smile at Yue, but, instead of moving in to use her talents to find out the truth of the matter, she simply turned away. "I see…."

 _('S-somehow, I'd rather not say…but according to the information I got from the top-secret Avalon and Grandall archives through my Orbis Sensualium Pictus, Kalan-_ sama _did indeed have a son, who should be around 15 years old, our age….')_

8-8-8

Kain, Nodoka, Ami, and Mai walked together through the streets of the city, the three girls wearing glasses of inconsequence and fake cat ears and Kain with his hood pulled up over his head. They were taking in with pleasure the continued sights, sounds and smells of the Festival. With the end of the tournament, they were in light hearts and good spirits about their future fortunes. "Ah!" sighed Mai happily. "At last we can go back to the real world!"

"But," Ami put in, "before that, we have to find and retrieve Yue…."

"It's all right," Kain assured her, smiling at Nodoka reassuringly as well. "We'll get her soon…I promise…."

"Y-yes…." _('Yue,')_ Nodoka thought. _('Is she really all right…?')_

"In any case, where are we headed?" Mai demanded.

"The arena…there's a few last things I want to take care of with Richard and the rest of Dolnegus' representatives…."

Mai sighed. "Unh…I had hoped we were finished with them…."

"We are, there's just something I've been thinking about…."

Suddenly a disturbance from a group up ahead of them caught their attention. "Yue- _san_ , you're getting that ice cream all over your cheek! As a HiME, that is disgraceful!"

"Ah, my bad…."

"Don't lick it like that! My word…."

One of the voices pricked Nodoka's mind, and she stopped and looked towards the group. She spotted the small girl in the blue-green dress with the massive purple hair in giant pigtails, with the broad and poorly-concealed forehead. She stared, her eyes widening in shock. Yue, noticing the attention on her, stopped and turned that direction. "Yu…e…?" Nodoka breathed.

"Eh…?"

Obviously, Nodoka's reaction attracted the attention of her comrades, and they all turned to stare at Yue. Before anyone could say anything more, Nodoka dashed over and threw her arms around the other girl, embracing her desperately. "Yue! You're all right!" She finally withdrew, but didn't release her hold on the girl. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I was so worried…I'm so glad you're okay!"

Yue stared in shock, but a name came unbidden to her lips. "No…do…ka…?" Then she stopped and shook her head as she tried to either dislodge or summon forth this idea that had suddenly arisen in her.

Ami and Mai also came forward quickly, Ami sighing in relief, Mai looking more concerned. "Yue- _chan_!" Mai demanded. "What on earth's going on!? If you were here, shouldn't you have contacted us!? Kain's done nothing but give us some vague assurances that you'd be all right…."

"U-u…uhm…" Yue began.

"Yue, what have you been doing all this time?" Nodoka babbled, too excited to stop. "And…what's with this uniform…?"

"E…er…w-who…exactly, are you…?" Yue finally managed.

This finally brought Nodoka up short. "…Y-Yue…?"

"So…you know Yue- _san_?" Nina suddenly demanded, stepping forward and, slightly more possessively or sternly than perhaps she should have, separated Nodoka from her amnesiac friend.

 _('What luck…is it good or bad?')_ Kain thought, staring at the group from the back. _('Meeting her here…she still can't remember even Nodoka, but….')_

Ami stepped forward. "This…is Yue, isn't it? You called her that yourself…."

"It's rather bold of you to suddenly embrace random strangers on the street," Shiho said. "Might we, perhaps, know who _you_ are, and how you think you know our ace HiME, Yue- _chan_?"

With those around her distracted, Yue began to look around to take in the rest of this group of strange people…and her eyes looked past those in front of her and settled on Kain. Her eyes widened and her face flushed in recognition. _('T-that's…!')_

Irina, Arika, and Erstin, confused, finally hurried forward to join this meeting. Irina glanced at them all in confusion, then her eyes widened as her memory was suddenly pricked. "N-Nina- _chan_! Those guys are the wanted criminals we're supposed to watch out for…!" she called.

 _('Oh, damn…')_ thought Nina.

Arika started. "W-what!? You mean, allies of that boy from the other day!?" Roaring, she started to charge in. "Stay away from Yue- _chan_!"

"Oh, dear," Shiho muttered as Nodoka and the rest stepped back in surprise and brief fear.

Arika leapt at them. Mai stepped in front of Nodoka and summoned a quick shield to repulse her. "Hey, now!" she began crossly.

Arika immediately jumped back up and leapt at Mai. Irina pulled a wand and chanted. A shimmering series of magical rings appeared around Nodoka, encasing and capturing her. "There! One captured!" she exulted triumphantly.

To her surprise, Kain suddenly strode up next to Nodoka and, with a casual touch of his hand, shattered the imprisoning barrier. Irina stared in shock. _('W-what…? My best magic, that imprisonment spell, broken so easily…!?')_

Arika glanced that way in surprise after Mai repulsed her once again. "You…you're the one who hurt Yue- _chan_!" She leapt at Kain.

To the surprise of all, Nina intercepted Arika, grasping her in a headlock from behind and throttling her to the ground. "Arika! That's enough! This isn't the time or place!"

"Nina- _chan_ , what are you doing!? These people are the ones…!"

"Enough! We shouldn't…!"

The two continued wrestling, Arika fighting back fiercely and getting caught up in her new opponent, grappling and punching at Nina far more fiercely than she should have, and Nina desperately trying to subdue her, both now oblivious to their great shocked audience—both HiME and White Wings were all staring in shock.

Kain stared, and finally sighed. _('Well…if we're going to bring her in, now is as good a time as any….')_ He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Arika and Nina were pulled apart and left hanging in the air, thrashing futilely against the force that now held them. They stared at Kain in shock. "W-what…!?" Arika began.

"That's enough," Kain echoed Nina. "If you're friends of Yue, then there's no need to fight us, or each other. You should stop this foolishness…there's no point in any of it. And if you can't relent…." Suddenly Kain let a portion of his power flare out, blossoming briefly into those curious wings of his, arising from his shoulders. "…You'll have me to deal with. Now, since we're causing a scene…we should find somewhere more private to handle this situation." Then, with another snap of his fingers, this time from the other hand, an opaque shield of magic arose, obscuring them all, and then it vanished…and all ten of them along with it.

8-8-8

A short time later, they were gathered at a café table far from the site of the altercation. Kain was seated on one side of the table, with Nodoka and Ami on either side of him. Across from them, Yue was seated between Nina and Arika. Shiho sat at the side of the table, while Mai stood behind Kain and Erstin and Irina behind Yue. Here, finally, Yue's condition was related to her friends. "What!?" Mai demanded in shock. "Lost her memory!?"

"B-but…how did such a thing happen…?" Nodoka wondered.

"W-well, I-I…" Yue attempted, staring down at the table.

"A-ah…" Arika ventured with trepidation. "A-actually…i-it's my fault…." And she related the first unfortunate encounter between the pair three months previous.

"I see," Ami remarked. "So you accidentally fired off a forgetfulness spell…yes, the timing coincides quite well with the incident at the Gateport. There can be no doubt."

"Then…it really is you, Yue!" Nodoka said in relief, tearing up again. She reached across and took Yue's hands in hers. "Yue…I'm so glad you're okay! Now we can all go back to Japan together! I'm sure if we go back, your memories will come back! Don't you remember me? I'm Miyazaki Nodoka! I'm a fellow member of the Library Exploration Club! We're always together…!"

"One moment, please," Irina suddenly said, bringing Nodoka up short and causing her to withdraw. "Aren't you getting a little bit ahead of yourselves? This is Yue Yumemiya, a HiME, proud student of Garderobe Academy! What proof do you have that this is really the same Yue- _chan_ you know!?" She turned to Nina. "C'mon, Nina- _san_ , why don't you say anything!? They're trying to take Yue- _chan_ away without any proof! And…by saying she's one of them, they're saying that Yue- _chan_ is one of these criminals!"

"Hey now, we told you…!" Mai began in exasperation, but she was stopped short in surprise as Nina held up a hand.

"It's all right, Irina," she said with a sigh. She reached into a magical pocket. "Haven't you figured out yet that they're quite telling the truth about everything?" She pulled forth a paper and laid it on the table…the list of the bounties for the Gateport Incident, the original, not the one that had been edited (with Yue's picture removed) and shown to the HiME when they began their duties in Orimus. There, with the rest, was the same Yue they had all come to know so well.

Yue stared at it. "That's…me…?"

"Yes, it is," Kain said finally. As they turned their attention to him, he produced Yue's card from his cloak. "This is the card of my disciple, my student, my friend, Ayase Yue. Yue has her own copy of this…which she's already used to speak to me…isn't that right, Yue?"

Yue stared, flushed and lowered her gaze from him. "Y-yes, it is…" she managed.

Arika was staring from face to face during all this, quite shocked by this odd turnabout. "B-but…why…all of this…?"

Shiho smirked, and finally said, "So…you are really Kain Lockeheart, then? This rumored son of Kalan Lockeheart? As well as the same man who, as 'Kalan Lockeheart', just became co-champion of the Kalan Lockeheart Cup?"

Kain glanced shrewdly at the girl and nodded. "Yes…that's correct." He turned his gaze back to focus on Yue, but glanced briefly at each of the HiME. "Since we're here now, it's better to get this all out. I am Kain Lockeheart, the son of Kalan Lockeheart. I am the English and Homeroom teacher of Mahora Academy's girl's middle school class 3-A, club advisor for the American Cultural Research Society, leader of the White Wings. Ayase Yue is a member of all of these, and our important companion. I'm grateful to all of you for taking such good care of Yue for us…but she is one of ours, and it will soon be time to go back, and we'll have to take her with us. With the responsibilities I hold as her teacher, I have a duty to see her back home, regardless of the state of her memories."

Shiho and Nina seemed calm in the face of this, but the rest of the girls were quite shocked. "E-eh…EEHHH!?" Irina cried. "You're…the real son of…and you're…the tournament…!"

"I-I suppose this means…I'm not from this world, am I…?" Yue asked wistfully.

Kain smiled slightly. "Yes," he said. "You come from Earth, the same as the rest of us. Still, I'm both surprised and pleased that you've fit in so well here…with the situation being what it is, I can't guarantee we'll ever be able to return to Arcanus Myrror, but perhaps you'll be able to return to Garderobe eventually if that's what you want. But first we have to go home. Hopefully, as Nodoka says, your memory will return once we're back at Mahora."

"B-but…this is so sudden…" Arika muttered. "I mean…I wanted Yue- _chan_ to get her memory back and all, but…to think she has to go away…."

"I'm afraid that's the case," Kain said. "I don't want to seem callous or domineering, but it's what has to be. I'm already well acquainted with your 'child' president, Mashiro Kazahana, and if we call her to us now, I'm certain she'll tell you herself."

"W-with Mashiro- _sama_?" Erstin wondered.

 _'Nina-_ chan _…there have been a few magical disturbances. Are you in the company of a young man named Kain Lockeheart?'_

Nina jumped as the voice of Mary-Katherin came suddenly into her head. ' _Y-yes…what's the matter…?'_

 _'Oh, good…listen, this is very important. It is important that you keep that boy safe until I get there, and not let him fall into the hands of the Governor-General Kurt Gödel!'_

 _'T-the Governor-General!? B-but what is he…?'_

"Oh, dear me…isn't that the princess of Wind Bloom, Nina Blan de Windbloom herself?"

Nina started again, the telepathy fading, and all turned to stare. The man hailing them was tall, thin, dressed in quite formal and expensively regal attire, with medium-length, carefully-groomed silver hair and a pair of oval glasses. He was flanked by a small boy with wild red hair, carrying a sheathed sword, and two warriors in heavy platemail armor. Nina stared in even greater shock, her eyes widening. _('T-this is…Governor-General Gödel!?')_

Gödel glanced slyly Kain's way. "…Oh? And who is this boy? I could swear that I've seen him somewhere before…."

 _('What is going on…? It was complicated enough that we just met them, but now, that obscure warning…and here he is in the flesh, the appointed governor-general of the reborn city of Orimus, Halteese Senator Kurt Gödel…!')_

Nina steeled herself and, standing, gestured at Kain to stay silent. She addressed herself to the senator. "Your Excellency…forgive me, but I was under the impression that, for the duration of the Festival, the only active military forces in the city were to be the HiME, as agreed upon by the International Council…?"

The man lowered his eyes demurely. "Ah, you see…it's a little embarrassing, but the truth is, I've always had a frail constitution, ever since I was small. I'm afraid I can't even walk in public safely without an escort…."

A full dozen guards seemed almost to appear behind him. "These are, you could say, my entirely personal bodyguards! Please, pay them no mind."

 _('W-what a completely bald-faced lie!')_ Irina and Yue thought together.

 _('The Governor-General…')_ Kain thought. _('I saw him at the opening ceremony…and also in that video of Aiden's….')_

Nina leaned back and whispered to Erstin, "Take him and get him out of here." As the girl hastily began to comply, with Arika and Irina instinctively helping her to try and gather Kain and his friends and herd them away, she tried to call the governor's attention. "And? What does the oh-so-frail Governor-General want with a few young, humble HiME and their friends?"

"Ah, well, you see…it is the strangest thing…I heard that there were some young HiME who were causing some sort of fuss, fighting amongst themselves…raising such a ruckus…."

Nina began to flush, but she managed to keep her poise and her control. "What are you talking about? There certainly were no such incidents to my knowledge…."

"Ah, I see…then the deviants I've captured in these photos couldn't possibly be yourselves, could they?"

Now, the particular Japanese tradition, inherited from the English, was to put its children and teenagers in traditional, staid school uniforms, and the girls in particular in short skirts for their uniform. Despite…nay, we should say, for obvious reasons, because of this, the writers and artists of anime enjoy having such young females fight in their school clothes, and for some reason the females involved rarely think of the views they give to the males around them. In this case, Nina had little choice but to attempt to restrain Arika while both were dressed in their equivalent HiME uniforms, complete with their own short skirts…and somehow Gödel seemed to have acquired a particular array of shots of the two in 'action', with several that were particularly mortifying to Nina. It was all she could do to keep from screaming upon seeing them, but still, her response to the senator was rather shrill: " _Certainly not_!"

"Ah, is that so? That's certainly a relief! Imagine the scandal that would follow if it became known that our valiant warrior-maidens were fighting amongst themselves without care in such a fashion as to expose their unmentionables to the innocent menfolk of the city…. I suppose that I have no choice but to reproduce this evidence and distribute it widely so that the impersonating perpetrators can be caught…."

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Nina began, reaching new levels of shrillness.

"Now then, joking aside," Gödel suddenly put in, pocketing his evidence and turning his attention to the as-yet-undeparted Kain. "As I was saying before…I believe that the young man over there…I believe I've seen him before…." The man made very exaggerated thinking postures and noises, crossing his arms and tapping his temple with his finger, even cupping his face with his hand after a few moments. "Where could it have been, I wonder…? Let's see…that international listing of wanted criminals? No, no…that can't be it…."

Yue slipped up next to Nina. "This could be bad, Nina- _san_ ," she whispered to her. "There's clearly something deeper under this…."

"Yes…that message from Mary-Katherin- _sensei_ earlier suggests the same…."

"Ah, yes!" Gödel suddenly exclaimed. "I remember now! Why, I do believe that you are the son of the legendary hero who saved our world! Or perhaps a different description is in order: Orphan son of the Queen of Calamity, the witch who destroyed her own people: Aeli Valencia Kanna!"

This declaration brought the group up short. They stared in shock. _('O-of course...')_ Nodoka thought, _('we all heard what we suspected…that Aeli-_ san _was really Kain-_ sensei _'s mother…but…Queen of Calamity…?')_

Kain's stare was soft and curious, but not overly burdened with expression. Kurt Gödel focused on it. "…I'm surprised, Kain- _kun_ ," he said. "A revelation of this magnitude, and you do not falter an inch? Impressive…."

"What are you talking about?" Kain murmured back. "I already heard about it. However…that epithet you've given her is another matter." Power began to flow from Kain, the sudden fierceness of it stunning and pushing back those around him. "Tell me what you mean…depending on how you answer…I won't let you off lightly, even if you are a former member of the Red Wings…."

"…Oh? So you've heard about that, too…I may have to revise my estimation of you a little…."

"Enough. I already told you…explain yourself…."

"Stop right there!"

Heads turned in surprise as Mary-Katherin came marching up, dressed in her Robe with the Triad behind her, also dressed for battle. "That's quite enough, Governor-General Gödel. You have no right to arrest this boy at this moment."

"M-Mary-Katherin- _sensei_!?" Arika gasped in shock.

Gödel smiled at her. "My, my, Mary-Katherin Black…who said anything about arresting? Although…if you think that this boy is someone dangerous, someone in need of arresting, perhaps I should take care…after all, he is the fake 'Kalan Lockeheart' who defeated even Aiden Rylack! Why, with my frail constitution, he could break my body with perhaps even a simple glare…."

 _'Do not rise to his provocation, Kain Lockeheart!'_ hissed the voice of MK in Kain's mind. _'It's you that he's after! He wants you to turn to violence, so he'll have an excuse to take you into his custody! This is a very dangerous man…it's probable that he's even part of the group that set your White Wings up as fugitives in the first place! He may be an even more terrible enemy than Pakrov Eminus!'_

"My, my…" Gödel suddenly murmured. "Dear Mary-Katherin…those are some rather irresponsible things you're saying…or, rather, thinking…. Might I ask upon what evidence you base those claims? It's a good thing you aren't saying them aloud. That could cause no end of trouble."

MK started. _('R-real-time telepathy interception…!? How…!?')_

"Dear Miss Mary-Katherin…could I ask you to stand offstage like the side character you are?" Thus summarily dismissing the HiME, he turned back to Kain. "Now, Kain- _kun_ …I had the pleasure of observing your match. I must say I was impressed…amazed…awestruck, even! Your talents are astonishing. I could praise you all day! And yet…what do you plan to do with all that power and ability? Return to a peaceful country and live in comfort as a simple schoolteacher? We can't have that, can we? No, no…far too boring. With that power of yours, Kain- _kun_ …you could save the world…."

Kain stared silently at Gödel, pondering not his words so much as his intentions in general. _('I know this man traveled with the Red Wings…but he was but a boy then, younger than I am now. After twenty years, what kind of man has he become? What's he trying to get at? And…what…Mary-Katherin here said about him…might it be true…? Kamo, Aiden…they didn't seem to trust him….')_

Seeing that Kain was content to yet remain silent, Gödel continued in the throes of righteous dramatization, "Or perhaps you would simply trounce the young Eminus and leave it at that? No, no, that is simply not enough. Far too petty for one such as yourself. Those with power have a responsibility to the world. Your honorable father spent a full five years after the war doing what he could for the greater good…and yet the world is still full of the outrageous and the unreasonable." He stopped his dramatic posturing and stared carefully at Kain. "…Surely you agree…? You could help to ensure that the tragedy that befell a certain village does not repeat itself. You have inherited a legacy from your father before you, and you now have the power to live up to it. It is your duty to live up to it! Do you not see my reasoning? As the son of the celebrated hero, as a man who has gained fame in the arena, and as the last remaining heir to the world's oldest family, this is your duty…. Yes, your mother herself may be shrouded in infamy, but the noble blood of the Takiva Empire itself is in you. That blood, the blood of the founders of this world, flows through your very veins, and that marks you as its rightful heir. Do you understand what that means? Your value is, frankly, inestimable. You have the power to rule over this entire world. How about it, Kain- _kun_? Won't you join forces with me? If you do, half of this world can be yours…."

Kain stared at Gödel. Then he shook his head and smirked. "Really? Who on earth are you trying to impress? The qualities of 'the blood of the founders of this world'…those are just what the Obsidian Star sought to use to make this world theirs. Are you trying to follow in their footsteps? You know the name of Eminus…you want to set me up as the conquering hero? You would have me save this world and then become its Hero-King? Or perhaps, more correctly, you would set me up as the world's savior, and be puppet-king while you pulled the strings from behind the scenes, doing with this world as you will. I don't know what delusions of grandeur you have, what megalomania you suffer from, but my destiny, my legacy, and what I do with it, are mine to decide. I'm not a naïve child for you to manipulate, and I don't take kindly to your attempts to do so. I want nothing to do with your vision…so I suggest you simply leave. Do you understand?"

Kurt sighed. "Ah…I hoped we would come to an understanding. I'll have to take that as a 'no'. In taking over the world, you could save it, you know…but I suppose a child cannot understand such things. In that case, perhaps I should just arrest these four young wanted ladies here, as would be expected of a man of my station…."

"Why, you…!" Mai began in anger.

Kain's power snapped out even more fiercely, nearly paralyzing all around with the wind it whipped up. "Just try it," Kain seethed. "You have done nothing for my mood. Right now, I don't care who you are…if you raise a hand against my friends, I'll break you in pieces."

A stray pebble, blown by the wind, impacted against Kurt's right cheek as he stared delightedly at Kain's demonstration. He reached up with a finger and picked up a bit of blood from the small wound. "Ah," he said brightly. "I suppose this makes my actions self-defense. Now I am free to exercise my power as I see fit."

"Don't you…!" MK began.

Gödel gestured. "Be gentle with him," he instructed his armored guards as they moved forward, readying their massive spears and shields.

As they moved towards the young man, a golden flash suddenly blasted through the soldiers, scattering them all…and leaving them quite defeated. All eyes turned to stare at the new arrivals. Behind were two men, a young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes in a long white coat, and an older man with a white beard but no mustache dressed in a formal blue suit. In front of them, by far dominating the scene, was a beautiful blonde woman in shining, ornate armor, a royal red cape lined with thick white fur, and a large pompous golden crown of the most royal décor. In her hand was a shining golden sword. "That's quite enough," Artoria said boldly. "Even you should be aware, dear Kurt- _kun_ , that raising your hand against a member of the royal family of Avalon, especially here, at this Festival of Peace, is a most improper breach of etiquette…a virtual international incident. You can't possibly want that on your résumé, do you?"

Kurt adjusted his glasses. "…Whatever are you talking about…? This boy…."

"This boy is Kain Dremmond Lockeheart, the son of Kalan Dremmond Lockeheart and Aeli Valencia Kanna…my cousin. As my cousin once removed, Kain Lockeheart is my last living relative." She held up a hand behind her, and Orlandeau stepped forward and placed a scroll in it. With a snap of her wrist, Artoria unfurled the scroll. "I haven't had a chance to announce it publicly yet, what with the tournament taking everyone's attention, but I have already officially adopted Kain Lockeheart as a member of the royal family of Avalon, a member of the Pendragon line, and the sole heir to my throne."

"I haven't heard anything about that," Gödel protested. "That cannot be official…."

"It has been ratified by my own Court Archmage and two of my Knights of the Round, and witnessed by the signatures of two recognized monarchs, Emperor Peony Upsalla Malkuth IX of Grandall, and King Sargon Blan de Windbloom of the kingdom of Windbloom, as well as two of your own senators of Halteese and the President of Garderobe Academy. This is _quite_ official." She handed the scroll back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kurt- _kun_ , but you've been outmaneuvered. You have no recourse here for any action…not here, in your own city, in the midst of this Festival of Peace and Celebration. You have already caused quite a fuss here over nothing…do you really think that, if this incident is brought into the public eye, that your actions will pass muster? Particularly if a deep investigation of these matters is conducted…?"

Kurt fell silent. Artoria continued, "Well, if you feel this child has insulted you somehow, as his legal guardian and his liege lord, I must take responsibility for his actions. If you wish a duel to regain your honor, I will take it in his behalf. What do you say, Kurt- _kun_? Do you think, after this time, you've progressed enough to make a satisfactory opponent for me…?"

Kurt sighed and finally spoke. "Well-played, Artoria- _san_. Very well. I will withdraw for now. Kain- _kun_ …I shall at least leave you with this." He stepped forward and handed a letter to Kain, who accepted it carefully. Then, as his guards slowly began to pick themselves up, he turned on his heel and departed, and his escort followed him.

Artoria watched him go, then turned a small smile on the remaining members of this incident. "Well…I think we've attracted quite enough attention here for now. We should leave. Riviera?"

A woman stepped from behind the knights, a young woman with silver hair tied in a long side-tail, dressed in a black sleeveless top with a short white skirt and long black stockings. "Of course, your Majesty," she agreed easily, and raised a short rod above her head. A flash of light enveloped the group, and a moment later they were all gone.

8-8-8

They reappeared inside a great hall, resembling the entry chamber of a mansion or castle. "Thank you, Riviera," Artoria said, then turned to the confused visitors. "Welcome, all of you, to my little estate here in Orimus…the one gifted to me for the duration of this Festival. You're all my guests for today…thank you all for your hard work. You all handled an extremely difficult situation quite well."

Their attentions turned to her, and Nina spoke first. "W-what was that all about!?" she demanded. "You…you are Queen Artoria Pendragon, Queen of Avalon, are you not!? W-what was the Governor-General going on about…and t-this boy…." She pointed at Kain. "Is he really…all those things!? Son of Kalan Lockeheart…son of the last Queen of Kanev…heir of Avalon…and even that same Kalan Lockeheart who won that tournament…!?"

Kain coughed into his fist. "Co-won," he corrected. "We tied, officially. That Kalan no longer has any need to exist. Yes, Nina- _san_ , I am all those things, it seems…although the heir of Avalon was also news to me…." He glanced over at Artoria.

The woman smiled. "We'll save that for later…it was something we prepared for just this situation. Whether you accept it or not is your choice, but for now, it is a useful shield to protect you." She nodded to the group. "Again, for the day, you are my guests; stay with me here today, dine with me, and rest well here tonight." Then she turned and started up the stairs and away.

With the Queen's departure, the spell of shock and concern that had been gripping the group for so many long minutes finally dispersed, and the HiME, in particular, began to chatter all at once.

"Why did we have to deal with that?" Nao sighed. "Really, what a bother this turned out to be…."

"I don't think I've ever seen such a frightening assembly of monsters," Chie murmured.

"We're out of that," Akane agreed. "We don't have to worry about this anymore…."

"My, my," Shiho said. "Wasn't that exciting?"

"I-I could think of another word for it," Irina muttered.

"W-what's going on…?" Arika muttered. "I-I mean…Yue- _chan_ is…and this Kain- _san_ is…and the governor guy…w-what's this all about…?"

Yue and Nina glanced at Arika with almost pitying expressions. MK sighed and stepped forward, clapping her hands in the usual 'teacher needs attention' fashion. "Now…thank you all for your efforts this afternoon. As her Majesty said, you handled a trying situation quite well, under the circumstances." She turned to the red-haired young man, the only male left in the chamber after the departure of the Queen and her knights, and bowed. "Kain Lockeheart…it's an honor and a privilege to finally meet you."

"Thank you," Kain said humbly. "And I must thank you for taking such good care of my friend and student all this time…all of you…."

"S-so…it's true, then…?" Arika said. "These are…Yue- _chan_ 's friends…? And…she'll be leaving us…?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Shiho answered her sharply. "Yue- _chan_ was only to be kept as a member of our school until she regained her memory or she could be returned to her rightful place…right, MK- _sensei_?"

"Yes…that was the agreement made with the President," MK agreed. She turned to the girl in question. "You were interrupted before, Yue- _chan_ …but what do you think about this?"

Yue was silent. This was…so different than what she had thought it would be. She had imagined…she wasn't quite sure what. In a way, this boy, the person she had been looking for…everything about him was even more amazing than she had imagined, but for herself…she had hoped, expected, that something magnificent would happen, that her memories would come pouring back…but nothing. She felt something…feelings, vast and deep and yet unidentifiable, about the young man…a strong sense of comfort from the girl called Nodoka…but they were not memories. The thought of leaving this life that had been so fulfilling and meaningful, and returning to a world that was…was alien, was so very daunting. "W-well…I-I…."

"I think now is a hard time to think about things like that," Kain suddenly said. "Yue…is hardly in the right mind to make any good decisions after all the shocks of today. We're here as guests of Queen Artoria, after all…we might as well enjoy her hospitality and not worry about any of that for a while."

MK smiled. "Yes, that does sound reasonable. Come along now, all of you…if we're going to enjoy dinner with her Majesty, we should probably get ourselves freshened up beforehand." She pointed at a waiting maid and began to herd the girls towards her. The maid led them through a side door and out of sight. Yue cast one last glance towards the remaining four children before she disappeared from view.

Ami watched her go, then glanced at Kain. "So…you knew about Yue, Kain- _sensei_?"

Kain nodded. "Yes…I've seen her once before, the day the Obsidian Star started that big fight with us in town. She was a HiME assigned to put down the disturbance…it was very brief, as I just had to escape from her and her friends. Later on, she contacted me through her card…and admitted that she had amnesia and didn't remember anything. It was just curiosity that had led her to contact me." He returned her calculating stare. "What do you think we should do in this situation?"

Ami shook her head. "I don't know. We can't leave her…but we can't ask her to come with us if she doesn't know anything."

Mai looked at Kain. "Isn't there…anything we can do for her?" she demanded.

Kain sighed. "I…don't know. You remember when you first learned about magic? How I threatened to take away your memory? It's the same thing here…as much as I've progressed in magic, it's all in meta-magic, forces, things that could help me fight my enemies. I have not been able to study things like that yet…it takes more than a knowledge of magic, it takes the knowledge of the operation of the brain, to use such magic without harm. If she really lost her memory as the result of a miscast spell by a novice, it's an even more tenuous situation. We could perhaps, either one of us, simply undo the spell, reach in and pluck it out…but I have no way of knowing how that might affect her in the long term. If Mashiro Kazahana still hasn't done anything for it…I wouldn't like to risk my chances. We'll see…we still have time before we have to leave. I'm sure we'll be in contact with Yue for the foreseeable future. When the time comes…we can ask her how she feels. If she wants to chance it, perhaps we can try something. Until then…we'll just have to take care of her as best we can."

Mai sighed. "Yeah…I suppose so…. So then…what about that letter that K…that the Governor-General gave you?"

Kain held it up and inspected it. "Yes…let's see about this letter…."

He opened it, and his three friends gathered around to inspect it. It was the traditional video-letter of the magic society, and so an image of Kurt Gödel appeared in the air above the letter, and it began to speak.

'Well, Kain Lockeheart- _kun_ , how are you? If you're reading this letter, that means my attempts at negotiation failed. I wonder, though, if you really understand what you're resisting? Do you realize what you should even be fighting? Here comes the question: Which of the following is your true enemy? A) The mysterious organization plotting to destroy the world? B) The unknown enemy who took your father from you? Or… C) The perpetrator responsible for burning your village and changing your life forever…? A) is the future; B) is now, and C) is the past. If we're being honest, you're not very interested in A)…B) seems to be what occupies your attention. At least at first glance. But isn't C) what really consumes you? Isn't that why you gained that amazing new form of yours to begin with…? It's all right…a little revenge is everyone's right, who has been warped by some misfortune.

'Ah, but how do I know about all this…? Well, Kain- _kun_ , isn't the perpetrator of any crime the one who stands to gain the most from it…? And~ that's all the hints you get! If you want any more, you'll have to meet with me!'

Kurt's jovial, careless smile took on a more calculating look. 'Yes, I'm still confident that you, at least, would want to meet me, Kain- _kun_. And so I'm extending an invitation to you! On the night of the winter solstice, near the end of this marvelous Festival, I will be holding a grand ball at the Government-General Building! This invitation is a great honor, you know! Ah, and of course I am extending the same invitation to all your lovely little lady friends. I will prepare dresses myself. Please contact me with regards to measurements and means of collection.

'So, you still won't come along? …No, of course not. You have a duty to protect your friends, after all. Perhaps I should throw in a little extra incentive. I swear I will not lay a finger on any of the female students under your care. Furthermore, using my powers as Governor-General and administrator of this Festival, I will remove your names from the wanted list and retract your bounties. Incidentally, this pardon cannot be extended even by such individuals as Queen Artoria Pendragon, the President of Garderobe Academy, or senators like Ricardo and Chrysant. I swear upon the Gods and my honor that I will fulfill all this.

'So, how about it? Still not convinced? Dear me…how about this, then? If you do intend to descend to the surface to use the Gate of Orimus to return home, I will escort you there with all 18 of the warships stationed in Orimus under my command. Will that be sufficient? Particularly considering that, if you refuse my invitation, they will pursue you like the wanted men you are.

'Kain- _kun_ …I hold almost all the information that you desire. Yes…I think I will answer whatever questions you may want to ask. About your father and mother…and about the secrets of this world. If you wish to find the answers, then come to me.

'Oh, one more thing! If you do decide to come, I ask that you come as the gladiator, Kalan. I'm sure the guests will all be thrilled to see you, after all.'

Finally the long-winded man left off, and the image winked out. All three girls looked up at Kain. Nodoka radiated her almost usual nervousness. "K-Kain- _sensei_ …t-this is…."

"It's almost certainly a trap," Ami cautioned him.

Kain smiled. "No…it _is_ a trap. Definitely. However, he's right…I really do want to meet with him and ask him some questions…though perhaps not the ones he suspects."

"So, your solution is to walk right into it?" Mai smirked. "You know, the day after that is when we're planning to make off through the Gate. Wouldn't it be best just to ignore him and head back?"

"Heh. Perhaps…but there are just too many opportunities. Don't worry…I won't do anything stupid like insist on going alone or whatever. I've resigned myself to your help. So, we'll all go together…and if Mr. Kurt Gödel really has a trap set to try and catch us, I'd like to see him try to take out our force…."

Mai giggled. "I guess that's true, huh? Well, you better call Momo or someone and let them know we're going to be detained for the day…tomorrow we'll have to let everyone know what's happened…."

Kain stared off into space. _('So a new player has entered our stage…well…let's see just what cards this arrogant Governor-General is holding….')_

F I N

 _Author's Note: Character Introduction: Kurt Gödel_

 _Now we're in another adjusted but highly Negima-based mini-arc, the arrival of the villainous Kurt Gödel, whom we'll get to in a minute. As if Kain didn't have enough concerns, now the previously silent Governor-General of the reborn city has taken very particular notice of him. As usual, my scene is largely the same with several key differences._

 _First, of course, is the reunion between Yue and her friends—in the original, just Negi, Nodoka and Asuna. This was particularly heartfelt for Nodoka before because they believed she was being held by Cosmo Entelecheia…because of the fact that Asuna was actually held by Cosmo Entelecheia but had been swapped for Shiori/Luna, the party assumed that the two Ala Alba badges were the missing Yue and Anya, a part that drove me crazy, as I've probably mentioned before—Yue's_ actual _missing badge went completely unnoticed! And after they rediscovered Yue, they never even thought 'What's that other badge they've got, then?' I mean, really! Because of the more knowing and powerful behind-the-scenes characters I've got working here of course, Yue's fate is…well, actually still kept in the dark, but at least they've been assured of her safety. Also, her clueless friends in the original starting attacking the 'criminals' once they recognized them, and Negi was forced to halt the fighting by, naturally…stripping them all naked, of course! The fight in mine was dialed back because of smart and quite aware people like Nina and Shiho. Also, of course, I am tossing all senseless nudity as well, although it made the scandalous photos taken by Gödel all the more troublesome to the lady student mage._

 _And, of course, the meeting between Gödel and Kain was broken up by my more extravagant side cast. Artoria put a swift end to the potential clash between the two…an encounter I just so wanted to do, once the significance of the relationship I created really sunk in for me (since a long time ago, but still). In the original, Negi lashes out at Gödel…and is taken out swiftly by his_ Shinmeiryû _swordsmanship. Although I do understand the logic behind this sudden 'weakness' in Negi as Gödel chops him up and did consider the same potential problem for Kain with how I had made him, I decided against the conflict here because the Saber interference angle was so much cooler._

 _After the attack, Negi was saved by Tôsaka, who learned that Gödel might have learned of Negi's identity because of him and felt guilty about it. When Rakan shows up—delayed (Aiden, of course, rather) until next chapter in mine—Tôsaka reveals his awe of the famed former slave gladiator and begs an autograph of him. Amusing as the scene was, and somewhat endearing in its way, it has no place in my reworkings, but it was worth mentioning._

 _Now, Kurt Gödel has already been partially introduced, since I hit most of the important Red Wings events in that flashback. I've had him and knowledge of him sitting on the back burner for a while…do a search for him in Act 7. An orphan picked up by the Red Wings in the war, as Aiden will explain next chapter, he was talented and brilliant and obsessed with learning from Eishun, which he finally did. He is very pragmatic in his actions, and wishes to save the world—but he's buried most of his sympathy so that he can do whatever is really necessary to bring it about. He wants to use Kain to accomplish his ends. He is virtually no different in the original Negima._

 _As a true master, a genius, of_ Shinmeiryû _, he has skills that allow him to cut anything he wishes or ignore what he doesn't, particularly spirit-like creatures, and so an overconfident and angry Negi turned out to be no match for his swordsmanship. Kain would have had nearly the same problems, although, given the time to think about it, he'll be more than ready for the real confrontation._

 _Oh, and perhaps my biggest change was the decision to stretch out the time…even more, really. I'm not really sure why; it just seems logical to me. In Negima, everything in the Festival took place over just a few days, really, but for me, this had to be a big event running its course over the end of the year. In that case, the 'magical culmination' of the Festival would have to be a significant seasonal or astrological time, such as the Winter's Solstice…ergo, the big dance/celebration at that time period, just prior to the attempt to return home. Thus my party has more time to sort through things as they prepare for their return…and as the finale of the Magical World Arc approaches._

 _This Act 14 will be the final settings of the stage before the final battle in Act 15…and 16. We'll see how much I stretch…._

 _Well, let's move on with it. Let's get this party sorted!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Two: Celebration for Peace

"So, Kain! I heard you had a run-in with Eishun's apprentice yesterday. How'd that go?"

Kain turned to Aiden in surprise. He had gathered with everyone he could wrangle up and was explaining yesterday's situation at their now-usual base of operations, Urahara Shoten. Aiden came strolling inside and hailed Kain. "Well," Kain mused, "I'd hate to think what comments you'd have if I'd actually fought him and lost or something. It was…far tenser than I'd have thought…."

Aiden chuckled and waved away Kain's expositions. "All right, all right. It was a mostly rhetorical question; no need to over-analyze it. In any case…he's made his move, eh?"

Kain nodded. "He has…interesting ideas, that's for certain. I only saw him as a young child in your movie…so I don't know quite what to make of him…."

"Yeah," Aiden agreed. "Truthfully, I don't either. Well, as you saw, he, like Takamichi, was one of the war orphans we kinda picked up over the course of the war. Takamichi was handicapped because he couldn't use real magic, but Kurt was a different story—he had talent to spare. He was dead-set on learning _Shinmeiryû_ from Eishun, and when Eishun refused to teach him, Kurt started to learn just through imitation. Finally his enthusiasm made Eishun relent, and he started to teach him. The boy learned fast…he was a real genius, after all, and mastered nearly every technique Eishun himself knew.

"After the war, he parted ways with the Red Wings, telling us, 'Your methods are not sufficient to save this world' or something like that. I knew he'd gone back to Halteese and become a politician…but to think that'd he'd risen enough to be appointed Governor-General of Orimus…." Aiden shook his head. "I haven't spoken to the guy in over ten years myself. I have no idea what's going on in his head right now…."

Aiden looked at Kain and smiled slightly. "Still…right now, it might not be a bad time to have a little chat with him, like he wants. The truth is, he might know even more about this world and the rest of our 'Reality Sphere' the Obsidian Star was talking about than I do. I studied the past and history of this world through archaeology, but he's studied the effects of the war and the sources of its origin…yeah, he might even know more about what the Obsidian Star is up to."

"But there's a worry, too," Lina said. "Obviously he intends to use the power, name and lineage of Kain Lockeheart to his own ends…but is that all? He traveled with the Red Wings for some time…I assume that, like Takamichi, he knows the real identity of Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva?"

Aiden smiled even more widely. "Yes, he does…what's your thought, Lina?"

"Like Kain said, we didn't have much opportunity to really get much more than a look at the young child Kurt Gödel," she explained. "But obviously the man is cold-blooded to the core. Saying such things about his old companions, like calling Aeli Kanna 'the Queen of Calamity' to Kain's face…rather obviously planning to use him, and trying to use the card of Kain's tortured past as a means to entice him…he figured out who Kain was easily enough, and it's more than certain he's also studied Kain and his crew enough to know who Mai really is. If he would use all those tricks and tactics to get what he's after, I don't doubt he'd try to use Mai's power for his benefit as well. That's what I'm really afraid of: that this invitation may be, even more than an excuse to get his claws into Kain, a means to get to Mai as well…."

Mai was silent at this declaration, and turned her eyes to Kain. Aiden adjusted his hat. Finally Kain said, "Let him try. My primary concern is getting everyone home safe. My second concern is stopping the Obsidian Star. The plans and machinations of Kurt Gödel are of little meaning to me. But if he tries to get in our way…we'll crush him, as we would anyone else."

"Wow," Gourry muttered. "That sounds like Lina talking…."

8-8-8

The month passed swiftly and November faded into December, and the Festival continued unabated. No more danger seemed to haunt them; the party continued dividing their time between enjoying the Festival and making their plans to descend down to the surface and pass through the gate. As Kain had predicted, Yue and her new friends were in rather constant contact with the White Wings. The reactions were mixed…for the part of most of Kain's crew, they were relieved Yue had been found, even if she had amnesia, and were more than willing to befriend her friends as well. Several of them, of course, had heard stories of the HiME, and were quite in awe that Yue had become one of them (even if she was only a student). Yue was almost put off by the attention, but she endured it and was actually rather curious about these former friends of hers. Nina seemed exasperated with having been dragged into the situation, but her usual ill humor only poorly disguised her own curiosity about the visitors. Erstin, as was her want, tried to stay in the background while she supported her friends. Arika was excited to meet Yue's friends, now that she finally (more or less) understood the situation, and Irina, too, was eager to satiate her curiosity…as was Shiho. She was _very_ interested in the girls and their teacher, and after suppressing herself during the chaos of their first meeting, she was too eager to try out her powers on Kain and his friends and learn a little more about them…although her attempt to read Kain did not quite go as expected.

It had actually been that first evening, at Artoria's place, as the youths prepared to separate to their individually prepared rooms. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kain Lockeheart," she told him, extending her hand low near her waist in a manner inviting a gentleman to take it. "I hope you continue taking care of Yue- _chan_ and all of us."

Kain smiled at her. "Of course," he said, politely taking the proffered hand….

Shiho's eyes widened as the flash of information poured into her, more intensely than she had ever before received. Like a starburst going off before the eyes of an intent night-watcher, the information stunned her, and in an instant Kain had released the handshake to take her by the wrist, over her clothing. His own aura silenced her psychometry as he focused his magic into countering it. "Ah…be careful, Sannomiya- _san_ ," he warned her kindly. "Sometimes…curiosity can kill the cat…."

She did not seek any more secrets from Kain, but, undeterred, took opportunities to peek into the hearts of the rest, particularly Nodoka, whom she greeted with some gaiety as 'a fellow mind-reader'. Her perception of the romantic entanglement woven around Kain caused her no end of delight…and while many of the girls, understandably, became rather intimidated by her power and nature once they learned about it, some, such as Nodoka, Ami, and Kagome, surprised her by being quite accepting of her.

But in time, the day of the ball approached. Gödel had not made any further appearances or sent any other announcements or missives until the 20th of December, when Kain received a message saying that, if he were intending to accept Gödel's invitation, he should bring his troop back to Dolnegus' estate.

Kain did so…his class, their friends, their more recent companions, the protectors brought in from Japan, and even Yue's HiME. The intention had been announced to them previously, and the idea had been particularly attractive to most of the girls. "An invitation to a ball!? And…the Government-General Building…that's the palace at the top of the mountain, right!?"

And their excitement mounted once they arrived and were conducted by some of Dolnegus' servants to a special dressing chamber. "These," explained the maid, "are the dresses prepared by the Governor-General for the ladies of Kalan Lockeheart's party! You may pick whichever suits your fancy!"

Most of the girls were enthusiastic about 'dress-up time', and went to frenzied work. The more enthusiastic took particular joy in taking control of the more reluctant. To the surprise of most, the normally stoic Nina and Chisame worked together to take command of the activity to a degree, rather authoritatively denying certain dresses to certain girls and selecting more appropriate choices.

"I am the 1st Coral of Garderobe Academy, and the crown princess of Windbloom," Nina explained in answer to the questions, vocalized or not, that arose in response to this seemingly unusual action. "I have been raised and trained in proper decorum and genteel behavior and appearance, and I simply refuse to be in the company of girls who are only going to embarrass me!"

Dressing rooms and screens were present for the girls to change in privacy, but most of the action took place in a large room where the rack of dresses stood, and Dolnegus servants and Gödel messengers stood at the back of the chamber, watching the chaos. "Those are…all Kalan Lockeheart's girls?" asked one Gödel messenger. "Truly, the world is unfair…."

"Yeah," Tôkasa responded. "I'm seriously starting to think someone needs to kick his ass one of these days…."

The men in the party were not present…they had been conducted to a separate chamber to be fitted for their own clothing, also prepared at Kurt Gödel's insistence. Finally they reappeared, in incredibly expensive tuxedos…Kain and Kenjirô in their adult gladiator forms. The men received praise for their appearances…while some like Yoshimori and Natsu seemed quite uncomfortable in their clothing (and Minsc seemed entirely unnatural so dressed), others, like Kajirô, appeared to have no issues with the dress.

Kain greeted the group. "Well…such excitement for the ball tomorrow. Although this seems like a wonderful party, in truth it might end up being a dangerous trap for us…it could be troublesome. If any of you want to stay behind, we can probably put you safely in the custody of Urahara- _san_ or the other _hinigami_ …."

General derision greeted this invitation. "You aren't seriously thinking of trying to leave us behind and go into danger yourself?" Mai demanded with a hint of anger.

"No, no," Kain assured her. "Simply warning you all…I don't want to drag anyone into danger against their will, is all…."

"Still, danger or not, we can't pass up an opportunity like this," Nanami insisted. "Meeting someone like this Governor-General guy…he might have information, not only on your parents, but on the secrets of this world. It could end up being quite profitable. The daring entrepreneur Jinnai Nanami can't pass up that kind of opportunity…."

"Right," agreed Chisame. "After getting us all mixed in this far, you can't think of leaving us out of the juicy finale."

Kain smiled. "Right. If that's how all of you feel…I just had to say it."

"Yes, of course," Kiami said with a smile. "And what's more…a grand ball at a palace on the night of a Festival? A couple, alone on the terrace, illuminated by the fireworks…the palace gardens, filled with beautiful flowers blooming under the stars…why, you might never get a more romantic opportunity…in your whole lives…."

Several figures in the room tensed slightly under this proclamation. Feelings they had generally repressed for some time began to bubble slowly to the surface….

Mai slapped Kiami across the back of the head. "Don't go causing trouble in an already difficult situation," she sighed.

8-8-8

"Even after all this time, it still amazes me," Miki suddenly remarked.

"Eh? What's that?" Hinagiku asked.

"Everyone in this world speaks Japanese natively," Miki replied. "I mean, even accepting that Japan is an ancient, well-established, cultural center of the world, it doesn't seem natural that everyone in a magical world should speak Japanese…."

Hinagiku stared at her. "What, you never realized, Miki? Of course not everyone is speaking Japanese. Very few people around us do, really."

Miki returned the stare. "…Hina, what are you talking about? Of course they're speaking Japanese. I can understand everything they're saying. I'm not a genius at languages, like you are, you know; I can't even speak English at all. If they weren't speaking Japanese, I'm sure I'd be totally lost…."

"What, you haven't figured it out?" scoffed Riza. "Of course she's telling the truth."

"Yeah, that's right," Izumi agreed. "If you look close, most of them talk like they're in a badly-dubbed movie!"

"H-huh!?"

"That's right," Hinagiku said. "It's actually part of the magic of the world. For some reason, all humans can understand all other human languages on this world. If you are intentionally trying to speak a foreign language, you can say it, but otherwise, pretty much whatever you say to anyone around you, everyone understands you."

"R-really…." Miki glared at Riza and Izumi. "And how did you two know this?"

"Well, I guess we're just not the idiots you are," Riza said smugly.

"If you watch people, it actually becomes rather obvious," Izumi agreed cheerfully. "Seeing the bad dubbing in real life is so funny!" Indeed, her secret amusement at this became one of the things she used to keep herself cheerful and sane during the worst parts of their enslavement.

Miki, thoroughly embarrassed, said no more about the matter…but she gave it plenty of thought….

8-8-8

That night, Nodoka had separated from the rest of her companions and was now out with her friends from Fairy Tail. Something was obviously on her mind, and her request to meet her friends was obviously important. They walked the dark Festival streets in silence for a short time, until Erza finally said, "Well, Nodoka…what did you want to talk to us about?"

Nodoka hesitated a moment longer. "Well…i-it's about…tomorrow, after the ball…rather, early, that next morning…we'll be leaving…going back to Earth, and Mahora…."

"So?" Grey said suddenly. "What about it?" As the others stared at him in shock, he continued, "Of course you have to go…it's the only chance you'll have to go home, after all. You have friends and family back home to see, right?"

"That's right!" Natsu said. "It's not like you're going away forever, are you? You're a member of Fairy Tail now, and that won't change no matter what world you're in!"

Nodoka stared at him, and then Erza suddenly embraced her to her chest (with rather surprising gentleness for her), "Yes…you're finding it hard to say 'goodbye', aren't you, Nodoka? But this is not 'farewell', but 'until we meet again'."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, embracing her from behind. "We're your friends now, Nodoka…always your friends. Even if you're far away, even if you're in another world, you're our friend, and a member of Fairy Tail. We'll see you again…maybe, once she's finally recovered her memory, you can reintroduce Yue- _chan_ to us!"

Nodoka began to tear up. "T-thank you…thank you all…I love you…I'll miss you!"

Nodoka had always been a fragile, shy, frightened creature, hiding from the world behind her books and her bangs. Thanks to Ami and especially Yue, she had found a measure of peace and hope…thanks to Kain and the others, she had gained courage and determination…and now, thanks to Fairy Tail, she had learned real strength. Henceforth, wherever she would go, they would be with her in her heart, and she in theirs….

8-8-8

"You don't have to say goodbye yet," Wein informed the girls. "We'll be at the ball tomorrow night, too."

"Eh? W-we really will, chief?" Hans asked, awed.

"It's the most important social event of the Festival," Wein replied with a smile. "Her Majesty intends to attend, and of course she will have all her Knights with her, and Riviera, too." He turned back to Riku and Kaoru. "And so there's no need to say goodbye yet."

"Y-yeah…" Kaoru agreed. "But…we're going so quickly…."

"Depending on how things go with the Governor-General, we might be leaving very quickly," Riku continued. "We…you've helped us all so much…we didn't want to leave without expressing our fullest gratitude. Please…pass our thanks on to her Majesty as well…."

"We will," Hans said cheerfully. "You can be sure of it!"

8-8-8

Izumi, Riza, Miki and Yukari actually all gathered to bid their own farewells to 'that big teddy bear'.

"I see…so this is goodbye," Mama murmured.

"Yes…" the girls agreed.

Using a, aha, bear hug, she gathered all four of them in her arms at once. "Well, that's a shame! You four were some of the best workers I ever had! I hear it isn't too easy to find employment in this 'Japan' of yours right now…you come back whenever you like, all right? We pay good wages, you know!"

"Ch-chief…can't breathe…" wheezed Izumi.

"Oh, sorry!" She released them.

"Well, I don't know how much chance we'll have to come back," Riza finally managed. "And we don't have to worry that much about employment…we're mostly rich _ojô-samas_ back home. And we certainly don't want to come back here to slav…."

Miki slapped Riza to the ground with a folded fan. "What my esteemed colleague means to say is that we'll remember you fondly," she said. "We…probably won't get a chance to come back…but we'll remember you, and everything you've done for us…."

As they continued chatting with their old boss, Izumi, glancing past her, saw Tôkasa staring at them. With a silent grunt, he turned and started away.

Izumi hesitated, but another voice suddenly hailed the departing man. "Tôkasa- _san_!"

'Kalan' approached, flanked by 'Kôjirô', Chibi-Chiu, Chibi-Rei, and Erika. "What?" Tôkasa scoffed. "Oh, c'mon…. Do you really have to say goodbye to the likes of me?"

"No," Kain replied, shaking his head. "That's not it. I…had a question for you, Tôkasa- _san_. You were a citizen of Orimus during…at the end of the war, when the city fell. Do you…feel any resentment for her Majesty, Queen Aeli Kanna…?"

Tôkasa scoffed. "Heh. In other words…do I resent your mother?" Kain blinked in surprise, and Tôkasa continued, "Well, the truth is, I was there that day…when the Governor-General confronted you. Y'see…the thing is…that video, the one I was blackmailing you with…well, of course I had a back-up of it, but it looks like the government got their hands on it. I had a guy lookin' after it for me, y'see…. So anyway, I kinda got wind of what was going on because of that, and tried to, uh, go and help you out a little…I couldn't have that on my conscience, y'know? Anyway, by the time I showed up, all the big shots were already there, and they scared him off before anything really happened. But I heard it…everything he was saying." The man shook his head, almost in disgust. "Jeez…the Grand Archmage for a father, and the last Queen of Kanev for a mother…just how famous a guy can you be, anyway!? If I leaked _that_ story to the media, I could make a fortune, you know…."

The man trailed off. Finally Kain continued his thought, "The Queen Aeli Kanna…according to the history, she was responsible for the destruction of the old Orimus…your home…of course, it even claims that evidence was finally brought to light, implicating her as the true mastermind behind the secret society, the 'Obsidian Star', that caused so much chaos and destruction in the world…."

"That's right," Tôkasa agreed. "And seventeen years ago, she was tried and executed. Even today, she's called 'the Queen of Calamity'. So, you wonder if we resent her for that, huh? _Dumbass_. Listen up. Nobody resents her, okay? When she was young, she was kept in monasteries and such, but after the allied forces reclaimed the city, she spent a great deal of her time out in the town, amongst the normal townfolk. I was lucky enough to see her up close myself, once. I remember thinking if that was what angels were like.

"It was the same when Orimus fell. She fought desperately to save every citizen she could. Not a single Orimain who saw or heard how she acted that day believes a word of that bull$#!&. Leader of the Obsidian Star? A wonderfully convenient excuse because her family had been manipulated to death by them…a great way for them all to absolve themselves of all the problems that war brought about and their own culpability in all the disasters that happened. Well…it's tough being a refugee, so maybe there are one or two who resent her out of spite, but still…."

Tôkasa shook his head. "Fact is, the day I heard that Aeli- _sama_ had been executed, it depressed the hell out of me. Even while she languished in prison, just having Aeli- _sama_ around was a kind of moral support for us Orimain refugees. But y'know…if you really are her son, then that means she wasn't executed after all, and that story is another blatant government lie. I guess that the real Aeli- _sama_ was rescued by a certain dashing young hero and lived her life in happiness, at least until her kid was born. That sound about right? …Yeah…that's something to be real happy about. Some real great news…if I could tell everyone about this…."

He suddenly glanced over at Kain and saw the slight, wistful smile on his face. "D-don't get the wrong idea!" he barked. "It's just Aeli- _sama_ and the Grand Archmage I'm happy for! Don't go thinkin' I'm acceptin' you or anything…."

Kain cut him off. "It's fine. Thank you, Tôkasa- _san_. I've heard everything I've needed."

8-8-8

"We've been invited to this ball, too…at the Government-General Building…." Irina shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it…what we've seen this past year…." She glanced over at Yue and her countenance fell.

"But tonight…after the ball…" Arika began, voicing all their thoughts. "Yue- _chan_ …will be leaving us…?"

"…Yes," Yue said. "I have to. I…have to go back to where I belong…."

"What are you saying!?" Nina suddenly burst out, startling all five of them. As they looked at her in shock, Nina continued, "You still haven't recovered any of your memories, have you, Yue?" The girl shook her head in reply. "And yet, without any further question, you're just going to follow after them? Is that what you really want? You have been taken in by Garderobe Academy…you have benefited from some of the most privileged and expensive education this world can offer. You have done well…no, you have excelled. I hate to admit it out loud, but you have shown ample aptitude to be a…a satisfactory HiME. Do you really want to abandon that for a world that is completely strange and alien to you?"

"In other words," Shiho continued with a hand on Nina's shoulder, "Nina- _chan_ has actually grown quite fond of you herself, and really wants you to stay on as her friend at school!"

"Shiho!"

Shiho began to flee from Nina's wrath, but once again the group was brought up short by a sudden sound…this time, by Yue's laugh. It started out as a giggle and then became a muffled guffaw as she tried to stifle herself. Yue was not known for levity, and there was a definite sense of a lack of practice in the laugh, but it was honest and intense. "It's true," Yue finally managed, calming herself but the smile unable to fade from her normally passive lips. "This school of ours…I've quite enjoyed my time there. It's been quite fulfilling. I have grown to love all of you…thank you all for your support and your feelings. It's also true that my memory hasn't recovered. However…there are still feelings inside me, more important than memories. These people…it's been difficult to figure out my relationship with them, as for the most part they are far…more energetic than I am. But…there is something…comforting about them. Particularly…particularly Kain- _san_ and Nodoka. They…I feel that I would disappoint them if I utterly refused to go, and…I can't stand to even think of them disappointed. I have to go. But…it won't be forever. I promise…I will come back someday. You can count on it."

Arika took Yue's hands, tears in her eyes. "Of course, Yue- _chan_. We'll be here waiting for you! You…do what you have to do…get your memory back, all right!?"

Irina sighed, adjusting her glasses. "It won't be the same without you, Yue- _chan_. I'm sure you'll come back…and maybe we'll come visit you, you know? I've heard tales about Mahora Academy, too…."

"You do what you have to, Yue- _chan_ ," Erstin added. "You've done so much for us! We won't forget about you, so…keep in touch, all right?"

"We'll accept whatever you decide to do," Shiho confirmed. "But don't be gone too long, all right? Or you'll make us lonely, especially Arika- _chan_. I'm sure she'll be even more useless in class once you're gone…."

Everyone turned to Nina, who was the only one to not yet reply to Yue's affirmation. Nina sighed, and said, "Go, then. If it's your duty, then it's your duty. But I won't let you weasel out of your other responsibilities after this! You owe Garderobe too much…you will come back and repay it someday, understand?"

Yue nodded, her small smile still present, fighting the tears in her eyes. "Of course, Nina- _san_. I promise…one day, I'll return…."

8-8-8

"Wow! Look at that!"

"A palace! This place just screams 'rich'!"

"A ball, in that place!? You could probably host a dance for the entirety of Mahora Academy in there!"

Naturally, Kain's energetic class had plenty of comments towards the Government-General Building. Kain was silent as he considered it. It was one of the subjects he had studied over the past month before the ball. The palace of the royal Kanna family had been one of the first places to fall. Ten years ago, when the anti-magic phenomenon that surrounded the former kingdom of Kanev began to fade and some of the main islands returned to their usual place in the sky, the Halteese Republic, as its nearest neighbor, claimed leadership of the international project to rebuild the city and was permitted to appoint one of its senators as 'Governor-General'. Kurt Gödel was the second Governor-General of the city, having been appointed after the first fulfilled his term two years ago.

A special government building at the top of the mountain at the center of the main island of Orimus was appointed as this, the Government-General Building, where the governor and (if he had one) his family lived and worked, holding all his meetings and appointments here. It was a gaudy and expansive structure, and quite able to host a grand mighty ball just as Kurt Gödel desired.

The party was largely split into four groups as a safety measure, attempting to compensate in case things took a turn for the worse. The month had passed peacefully enough and the Governor-General would certainly hold back any attempts at arresting the 'criminals' at least until Kain had had another opportunity to accept or reject whatever offers he was putting forth, but the last several months of cautious living were still pressed upon the minds of most of them—the leaders, at least. Even so, the four groups were arriving at nearly the same time, and were enthusiastically rejoining their fellows immediately. Kain, in adult form, with Kenjirô next to him, slowly brought up the rear, with Aiden trailing even further behind him.

Even so, Kain couldn't escape all the comments over everyone's dress.

"What are you so shy for, Akari?" Mai asked the martial artist. "You look great in it!"

Akari blushed and fidgeted in her floor-length golden-yellow gown with its off-shoulder blouse and shawl. "I-it's just not…I mean…I-I'm not really cut out for dresses…I wish Kain- _sensei_ would have let me wear a suit or something instead…."

"Nonsense!" Delryn insisted. "A function like this, and a lady would want to wear a _suit_? Travesty! He did us…I mean, you a favor by insisting you wear this."

"B-but…if something happens, a suit would be…so much easier to move around in…!"

"If it comes to that, you can use your card to change outfits instantly," Kain pointed out. "Don't go trying to use that as an excuse, or blame me."

"How did you become involved in that discussion?" Kajirô asked Kain.

Kain shrugged. "Akari came to me asking for help when the others were trying to dress her up. I…guess I feel sorry for her, but I know that the rest of the class would crucify me for 'trampling on maidens' dreams' or some such thing if I told them to back off. Besides, I really don't think it's right for a girl not to wear a dress at these functions myself." He glanced around…they were all quite lovely, although he didn't voice his odd, quiet dismay that many of the girls, including Mai, Nodoka, Kiami, and others, had chosen shoulder-less, quite low-cut dresses….

"That's right," Kagome said. "At least _some people_ get it." She cast a sideways glance at Inuyasha, who had absolutely refused to wear anything other than his usual red _kimono_.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kiami asked Delryn. "I thought that you weren't involved with us, but it seems you've just been following us around since the Festival started."

"What are you talking about?" Delryn replied with a smirk. "This kind of important ball, with so many pretty girls here? You really think I wouldn't show? Coming in with you guys is just more convenient…."

Finally the conversation and the group started to drift past Kain…and then a high voice hailed him from the side. "Oi, _Sensei_."

He glanced over and then down at Chibi-Neko-Chisame, in a nice dress of her own but still in the form of a ten-year old with the fake animal accoutrements she favored. Aiden chuckled at her. "What, even now Loli-Chisame won't be turning back, huh? You like that form that much?"

"Oh, just shut up and listen," she growled at him, and turned her attention back to her teacher. "…All the stuff Gödel said about the 'secrets of this world', all the stuff we've already learned recently, what you've been studying this past month…I can't help but get a bad feeling from it. Something's not right here. I…get the feeling that if you take one more step in this direction, you might never be able to return to that crazy-but-peaceful life you've always enjoyed back at Mahora Academy. I can't shake the feeling that this is a point of 'no-return'. So let me ask you one last time…Kain- _sensei_. You really do have to find out about your old man no matter what, right? Just going back to the academy and having a crazy time with all of us…that's not enough for you, is it?"

Most of the group had moved on, but Mai, Kenjirô, Momo, and Aiden were still on hand for this question, and they stared at Kain carefully. He looked down blankly at Chisame for a few moments, then smiled slightly. "Thank you, Chisame. I know you're always looking out for me…."

"W-wha…? I-I'm not…."

"But…" Kain continued over her mumbled protest, "I think you've got it wrong. I'm going down this path so that I _can_ return to that life. It's thanks to you…and all of you…that I've made it this far. And if I can finally learn all the secrets about this world, about _these_ worlds and what the Obsidian Star plans with them…the fight of my father and my mother, and their fate…how they felt, what they really experienced…all these things I haven't even been able to imagine might be right here before my eyes. If I were to turn away at this point, even if I did return to Mahora Academy, I'd regret it for the rest of my life…quite probably my very, very long life. That's why I have to forge ahead…to be true to myself."

Mai sighed to herself and smiled at him. _('Really…I think we all already knew that…why do you have to be so dramatic about it? But I guess that's just the way you are, Kain….')_

Chisame also gave a quiet sigh and smile, and voiced her thoughts aloud. "Well, then…if you're willing to go that far…."

Suddenly a shot rang out. In the same instant, Kain raised a hand and blocked the magical bullet, dispersing it harmlessly to nothing. Chisame whirled and stared in shock at Aiden, who smiled slightly and slipped the gun back into his suit, where it should _not_ have disappeared without a trace. "Good," he said smugly.

"Good!?" shrieked Chisame. "What the hell are you thinking this time, trying to assassinate Kain- _sensei_ like that without warning…!?"

"Well, 'assassinate' is a good word for it," Aiden said. "That wasn't my best bullet, but it would easily kill an unprepared mage. But Kain blocked it instinctively…an attack from an ally, when fighting is the last thing on his mind. You remember what we talked about when we started, Chisame? How Kain didn't have 'it'? If he still doesn't now, he's close enough…I certainly have nothing more to teach him." He focused on Kain. "You are a real man now, with power to match. Dare I say it…you are a hero. Now take that power…use it to protect your girls and save this world. Use your power for others, and not yourself…that's the path of a hero, right?"

"Big words coming from a remorseless vagabond gunslinger," Chisame needled him.

Aiden laughed in reply to that. Then he suddenly turned away. "Now, you kids go on ahead. I've, uh, got…unfinished business to take care of, you understand…it might take a while…." And he suddenly started away, towards the servants' section of the palace grounds.

They stared after him. "Business…is that a 'manly' way of saying he suddenly needs the WC?" Kenjirô demanded casually.

"WC? Really?" Kain replied. "That's even more 'interesting' than 'business'…."

Mai sighed. "Well, in any case, let's forget about him and move on. We've haven't met with everybody yet, after all…Yue and her group were coming with the rest of the HiME…."

8-8-8

On the roof of the smaller building generally known as the 'servants' quarters' of the Government-General Building, a tall man in a burgundy tuxedo looked upon the party-goers streaming into the building below. "Look at them," the oddly-aged Eminus murmured. "Little ants scurrying about, unaware of the secrets of their existence…unaware of the bounty granted to them to give them this world. Puppets dangling from the strings of puppet-masters…well, I suppose that I am little different, a mere tool, a wooden doll created to be the blunt instrument of my masters…. Well, as far as I am concerned, Kain- _kun_ , you are…." He trailed off, thinking.

"Is that it? Won't you finish that interesting statement? More importantly, do you even have an invitation to be here?"

Eminus glanced over at Aiden as the man approached. "That's an interesting look," the gunman continued. "Brings back some memories. Did you do that to match Kain?"

Eminus set himself towards the man. "And so the last legendary hero appears. I had thought that you were retired, merely preparing the new generation for their turn to save the world."

Aiden chuckled. "Ah…as much as I say that, the truth is, this world, this life…all of it are very important to me. And," he continued, drawing his favored heavy revolver, "there's something that's been gnawing at me for fifteen years…that Kalan and Aeli disappeared, and I never even got word that anything was going on until they were gone, and never had a chance to help them. And now is my chance to clean up that mess…."

As Eminus smiled, a flurry of shadows suddenly impacted where Aiden stood from behind. Aiden reappeared behind his attacker. "Aiden Rylack!" Dynamis cried as he turned back to face the man. "How good to see you again!"

"I bet," Aiden said neutrally. "Still bent on revenge, huh? I've been wondering how you're still up and about, but I think I see it now…you're radiating magic under that cloak as if you were a magic item. So let me guess…you've got some sort of magical exoskeleton supporting you and keeping you combat-worthy? It's still pretty impressive to be using any magic at all, supported or not, after taking my bullet. Then again, I guess it's just to show how inhuman you are….

"Whatever." He leveled his revolver. "So, do I have to take both of you at once, or are you going to come at me one at a time?"

"I will…!" began Dynamis.

Suddenly six figures appeared around Dynamis—Ellis, Faina, Fyuria, Valeria, Yayoi and Vira-Lorr. "Wait!" Ellis insisted. "Let us begin, please! We'll avenge our earlier defeat!"

Dynamis rumbled. "Are you brats trying to get in the way of my revenge?"

"Please, allow us," Vira-Lorr said pleasantly. "We're likely no match for the famed hero…but if we can weaken him even a little…."

"We won't let you harm Eminus- _sama_ ," Fyuria said to Aiden. "Even if we must pay with our lives, we will stop you!"

Aiden observed them all and finally sighed. "Really…so I have to start with you girls? That's just not fair…I do hate fighting women…."

"Enough of that!" Valeria screamed. "There are no women or children in the field of battle! All are equal combatants, warriors! Don't patronize us because of our gender!"

Suddenly the world around them shifted…changing into the same world that they had previously trapped Aiden, Tear and Rin in earlier. Aiden looked around in surprise. "Well…here again, huh? This is actually rather convenient…now I don't have to hold back…."

The six girls appeared. Eminus and Dynamis were not yet present. "Don't think this will be like last time," Ellis insisted. "Now, with six of us and one of you and no other objectives, _we_ will be able to fight to our fullest potential."

The four casters began to prepare their spells, and Fyuria and Valeria readied to move into combat.

"Okay then," Aiden sighed. "I'm ready. Like the redhead there said, there are no women or children in battle…don't say I didn't warn you…."

8-8-8

The six young HiME huddled together as they stared in awe at the grand ball around them. Well, mostly they huddled on the shoulders of the fully collected Nina, who seemed quite exasperated with the little band of Neanderthals. "W-we really don't fit in here, do we?" Irina murmured.

"I feel pretty out of place," Arika agreed. "But…."

"Still, we're lucky to be here," Erstin said. "Even though…."

They all glanced at Yue again, and their countenances fell.

"H-hey, don't be like that," Yue attempted. "We…we don't even know if we'll be able to go back yet…a-and after all…."

"Yes, we already discussed all that last night," Nina sighed. "What's decided is decided. It does no good to keep being depressed about the facts of life."

"Ah, so calm and cool about it, as expected of our #1 Coral," Shiho teased. "Still, she's right. This is a ball! A grand party! We have to enjoy ourselves, since we don't get many opportunities like this. We might even see the great Kalan- _sama_ here…."

"Oh, isn't that him now?" Arika said, pointing through the crowd.

"Where!?" Shiho and Irina said excitedly, and even Nina seemed to be taking a peculiar interest.

"Y-you guys…d-did you just forget Yue- _chan_ even existed?" Erstin sighed.

There was the older Kain, and next to him his fighting partner, trying to fend off the interested party-goers clamoring for his attention. He glanced to the side and spotted Yue past her friends, and gave her a small wink. Irina started. "W-was he winking at me?" she whispered.

Shiho gave her roommate a bemused look while Yue blushed as she felt the impact of knowing that she was the _real_ intended target of the action. Erstin sighed again and looked around somewhat nervously…and was surprised as she recognized a face in the crowd. "Luana- _nee-chan_ …" she murmured, and started heading that direction.

8-8-8

Five minutes later, the six ladies lay strewn about the landscape, ragged and beaten quite soundly. Aiden clucked at them reprovingly. "Well, that wasn't bad…you kept me entertained, at least. You're all pretty dedicated. Why do you work so hard for that stone-faced brat, anyway?"

"D-don't talk as if you know everything, cur," Valeria growled. "Do not speak badly of Eminus- _sama_ …!"

Aiden shrugged. "Well…then let me try to understand, at least." He removed a small orb from his pocket and held it up. "Let's see…this little trinket should do the trick…."

The images began to flow through his mind. Vira-Lorr, who foresaw light and darkness churning in one whirlpool of destiny….

Faina, who refused to be parted from her sister, even after she was banished from the high elven lands because of her appearance….

Valeria, whose family was destroyed in the politics of Dalkian nobility and was left with nowhere to go….

Yayoi, the priestess of a remote village raised to be devoured by its so-called 'guardian deity'….

Fyuria, who lost her home to Dalkian expansion and was alone with only her brother out of her whole tribe….

And Ellis….

"War orphans, mostly, eh?" Aiden said softly. "Or similar. So he picked most of you up when you were lost with nothing but despair? That's pretty heavy…and a pretty underhanded means of acquiring weapons…."

"D-don't go reading our minds like that!" Fyuria seethed. "And don't assume such things! We've chosen this path! We weren't made into anything…!"

"It will do no good to tell him so," Eminus informed her, appearing alongside Dynamis within the still-constructed subspace world. "We are, after all, the evil society. He will not believe anything he does not wish."

Aiden stared at the man. "I'd assume you'd gleefully admit it, or deny it strongly…you don't care what I think one way or the other?"

"Indeed." Eminus shrugged. "Truth be told, they did choose themselves. I've been collecting them for quite some time…visiting battlefields, rescuing anyone who survived. Fifty-seven, so far. I've taken most of them to schools in the various countries…Halteese…Grandall…Avalon…even put some in Garderobe. The ones following me now refused to be parted."

Aiden stared at Eminus in shock. "Really? Hobby or not…that kind of activity's the work of a saint, you know…."

"No, not at all," Eminus said, smiling. "I'm a villain, who's bent on destroying the world. I'm a villain the hero needs to vanquish…right?"

Aiden shook his head. "You're a lot more human than your predecessors…that must be why you can make contracts with girls like these. Well…after Dynamis gets his turn, you're next, right? You're going to be interesting to fight…."

"Enough," Eminus said, sweeping his hand across. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Aiden Rylack. There is one more here you should meet first."

This announcement suddenly allowed Aiden to detect the presence behind him, and he was shocked he hadn't noticed him earlier, or that he had appeared so suddenly, even in this subspace world. He whirled around…and stared at the face, his eyes wide in shock. "Y-you…!"

8-8-8

Kain suddenly glanced over towards the door. "Aiden sure is taking his time," he murmured. "And…something feels off tonight…."

 _('Of course,')_ he continued in the privacy of his head, _('I can hardly concentrate when I'm left talking things over with these guys….')_

He was surrounded by the posh and weighty members of society, some of whom were also actually important, but most of them just were prone to indulging in their wealth. Generals, nobles, debutantes, even a representative of the Grandall Empire Prizefighters' Association all wanted to speak with the esteemed fighter Kalan Lockeheart.

 _'This is maddening,'_ Kenjirô sent to Kain. _'All these self-important windbags….'_

 _'I know…I can't talk to anyone here yet, and I at least wanted to check on Yue and her friends….'_

Luckily, most of those trying to talk 'with' him were content to be long-winded and talk _at_ him, allowing him to keep minimal attention on the conversation and survey the room. _('The Governor-General hasn't made his appearance yet…as Lina said, if his aim is a trap, using Mai is the most logical step…Lina and Momo are sticking with her close, and Kiami and Hikaru are keeping a watchful eye on the crowd. And…Minsc is glaringly obvious in that ill-fitting suit of his, but he's being vigilant as well. Hopefully that, ah, hamster of his is, too…._

 _('Kamo and the Soul Reapers should have their eyes everywhere as well, although I doubt they'll be too obvious to see….')_

"Nice party, isn't it?" Shunsui suddenly murmured in his ear, startling him.

"K-Kyôraku- _san_!?" Kain stuttered, staring at the man…he seemed to fit his little suit quite well, and from the stares he was getting from the surprised men around him he was apparently in a _gigai_.

Shunsui greeted the others with an upraised hand. "Kyôraku Shunsui," he introduced himself. "I'm Kalan Lockeheart's fight manager. I hate to be rude at this time, but there is a bit of urgent business I have to discuss with our prize gladiator here in regards to the coming end of the Festival…."

Shunsui's interesting title he claimed seemed to satisfy the nobles, who allowed Shunsui to take Kain and Kenjirô aside. "It's a good party," Shunsui continued after they were pulled to a safe distance from eavesdroppers. "Hopefully we'll be able to enjoy it. The wine's good. You don't take any? Shame." Shunsui demonstrated his largely-empty glass and swiftly exchanged it for a full one from a passing servitor's tray. "Anyway, most of our eyes are in here. Kamo- _kun_ felt something weird and went investigating outside, but he can't put his finger on what's wrong." He glanced over at Mai. "Most importantly, the Crystal Princess is safe?"

"So far," Kain agreed. "We should find out soon if Kurt Gödel's invitation was in earnest or not…."

Shunsui nodded. "I'll leave you to the party…if you get overburdened, go rescue Ukitake…I think both of you would appreciate some escapes if you need to discuss more strategy." He gestured over at his white-haired fellow-captain, who was being fawned over by a number of ladies and seemed rather desperate about it. With a wave, Shunsui departed.

Before Kain could be swamped by the tide threatening to return, fanfare quickly altered the attitudes of the people present. The crowd began to warp and press with excited murmurs as space was cleared out and an orchestra began to play. The dance portion of the ball was beginning. Couples began to head out onto the floor and dance.

Kain, unused to such functions, stared at the scene carefully for a few moments before a cough sounded behind him. "Why don't you invite one of these ladies to dance?" Chisame said cheerfully from his elbow. "Look…everyone's waiting to see who you'll pick as your first dance partner…."

Indeed, the crowd of women was again appearing next to Kain and Kenjirô. A quick glance through the crowd revealed several expectant or carefully observant faces amongst his students….

A smile quirked his face and he started towards Yue's group. To the surprise of all, he stopped before one of the HiME and gave a slight bow. "Princess Nina Blan de Windbloom…would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?"

Nina's expression was shock, and then in nanoseconds it ran the gamut from fear to anger and everything in between as she curtly extended her hand for him and tried to keep her blush down. The audience stared as he led her out into the middle of the ballroom floor.

Kenjirô suddenly appeared next to Yukari. "Will you…honor me with a dance, Miss Yukari?" he asked her with a smirk.

Yukari jumped. "E-eh!? B-but I…." Protesting vainly, she allowed herself to be taken out to the floor as well.

"W-what is this about?" Nina hissed at Kain as they danced. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, most of all because she was certain it wasn't an interest in her, and she could not even say if that were a bad or a good thing.

"Excuse me for taking advantage of you," Kain replied softly. "Yes, I have ulterior motives…there are two separate groups of ladies paying attention to me right now, and choosing you as my first partner lets me off the hook with both of them. The first group, all those rich girls and noblewomen batting eyes at me, will be discouraged seeing you as my first partner, since I doubt any of them have the name to upstage the Crown Princess of Windbloom. And for the second group…my students over there…since I didn't pick any of them first, they have nothing to hold sway. I intend to dance with all of them if I can, and from this point on I can just invite whomever I happen to end up with at the end of each dance."

Nina scoffed. "Coward," she told him bluntly.

Kain chuckled, not denying the charge. "It also lets me ask…how's Yue doing?"

Again mixed feelings she could not or would not sort through assaulted the girl, but she softened. "She's very confused. She tries to act strong, but she's very torn between our world—the only world she really knows now—and what you insist is her real home, which she doesn't remember. She says she should go back, but even now, she isn't really sure…I could almost swear she's being contrary to me…."

"Oh? You trying to keep her from leaving?"

"O-of course not! I-I'm simply trying to advise her as best I can…it really doesn't matter to me one way or the other…."

Kain chuckled. "Well, thank you again for looking after her. I know she's in good hands, regardless…and I promise I'll do everything I can to help her return, if that's what she really wants. I'll encourage her to come back, even if…no, _especially once_ she gets her memories back."

Nina tried unsuccessfully to act aloof about this. Finally she softened. "Thank you," she allowed. "For the rest of them." Kain chuckled again.

"I-I can't do this!" Yukari hissed at Kenjirô as they started to dance. "I can't dance in front of all these people!"

"Take it easy," Kenjirô assured her. "This is nothing compared to your performance at the Mahora Festival. There, you were the object of everyone's attention, and you had to control both your instrument and your voice. Here, you don't have to do anything…just let yourself be an instrument in my hands, and there won't be any problems."

Yukari, to her surprise, found that Kenjirô was an elegant and skilled dancer, leading her through the motions with no problems. Quiet whispers helped her make the most complicated gestures without issue. Yukari wasn't the most athletic or physically gifted in the class, but she was no klutz or weakling, and Kenjirô's work left her more than passable. "K-Kenjirô- _kun_ …you're…."

"A sword is a weapon of beauty," Kenjirô explained with a small smile. "And the sword-dance is a beautiful form of expression. Believe it or not, this kind of thing actually comes naturally to me."

Other members of their party began to lead women out onto the dance floor…Delryn insisted Akari join him, and despite her own issues with this mode of expression, her natural grace and agility lent itself well to the activity. Yoshimori, already rather uncomfortable in the high-class tuxedo he wore, was trying to work up the courage to ask, probably, Tokine to dance. Hikaru, after a short watch, took Kiami with him onto the floor.

Kain finished with Nina, and the song ended to prepare for the next to begin with him standing not far from Mai. He extended a hand her way. "Mai- _hime_ …would you like to honor me with the next dance?" he said, somewhat teasingly.

Mai flushed but found she could not refuse the invitation. Kagome and Momo giggled and Chisame and Nodoka watched them with mixed expressions.

"The kid's too good at that," Chisame muttered. "Of course…picking the HiME brat first gives him a great excuse to get out of some tricky situations. And now Tokiha…I wonder if he manipulated the dance to stop there on purpose…wouldn't put it past him…."

"Mai- _san_ is so pretty," Nodoka said in awe. "She really does look like a princess…."

"Well, they are a match. Under other circumstances, Kain- _sensei_ would be a prince," Chisame pointed out. "Heck, he was even adopted by the royal family of Avalon, since he has blood ties to them." She glanced up and over at Artoria, who was with the rest of the 'major VIPS', the rulers of the nations, up on a large balcony overlooking the floor, opposite the orchestra's stage. "And of course Tokiha is actually of the royal blood of Kanev as well. The 'Crystal Princess' name isn't just a fancy whim…."

Nodoka started after Kain ended up back next to her and made her his next invitee. Momo and Kagome followed, and Chisame realized his game—inviting the girls in the order he had contracted them. Kenjirô, meanwhile, was making his own run through the White Wings girls, trying to avoid the multitude of strangers, grabbing Kazumi after Yukari, then Akari (to Delryn's annoyance), Kiami, and others.

Kajirô stood back at a table, watching the debacle and sipping a (non-alcoholic) drink. He nearly dropped his glass when Hinagiku suddenly said in his ear: "What, you aren't going to try your luck, Kaji- _kun_?"

Kajirô regained his composure and sighed. "What can I do? I don't have anyone to ask…."

"Nonsense. What better time would there be to invite your secret crush to dance? Look at _him_ ," she continued with a negligent wave, managing to keep the disgust (mostly) out of her voice. "Dancing with everyone as it pleases him. They don't have to know it means anything…not right now, anyway. Small steps!"

The boy glanced askew at his secret crush. "What's it to you, anyway, Hinagiku- _san_? You're awful nosy about my love-life. I didn't think that you were the type to get involved in other people's romance…."

Hinagiku flushed and looked away. "W-well, the thing is, I'm just so in debt to you all the time I can't stand it, so I thought I'd just try and help you out a little. I-it also might be a little penance…n-no!" she suddenly denied, staring hard and furious at him. "It's not because I feel guilty for falling in love with the same person as the girl I promised to support, all right!? It's no kind of desperate karmic recompense or anything!"

"R-right…."

"Anyway, let's go! I'll show you how easy it is!" She suddenly grabbed his wrist and started to pull him to the dance floor.

"H-Hinagiku- _san_ …!?"

"Look, I'll do you a favor and let you dance with me this once! After that, you'll go ask your dear belle to dance! Got it?"

Kajirô sighed. "All right. I promise, if you dance with me, I will dance with my 'secret crush' tonight…."

"Good. Let's go."

8-8-8

From high above, a smaller balcony above even the 'VIP Terrace', a small chamber overlooking the ground far below, Kurt surveyed the group with a small smile on his face. He took in every member of Kain's party, wanted or not, human, _yôkai_ , and Soul Reaper. "Good," he murmured to himself. "The actors are all gathered…."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Beginning with a Bang_

 _So, the Ball is off to an active start! Lots of little tidbits in this section._

 _Again, with the Kurt Gödel mini-arc, I'm bringing in this villain/anti-hero largely unadulterated, as he is an interesting side-shift in the Negima story at this point. Again, as I think I've said, I'm playing with the chronology a bit…the ball and the escape from the magical world was supposed to take place the day after the Tournament ended, but I had long ago set the Festival up as an event to take place over months of time, including running through to the New Year, and while perhaps it was the same in Negima, they never gave details over how long the Tournament actually took compared to the Festival as a whole. I got the Tournament out of the way kinda early, comparatively, although naturally I have not wasted time with the events of the Festival beyond the tournament._

 _I took an opportunity to finally address something I've been wanting to address for a long time…the issue of language in MSN (or, rather, how I handle it in MSK). As I've noted, in Negima Latin was the language of magic, and only Latin…but no other languages were used, even in the magical world. The entire magical world spoke Japanese! I repeat, I like things to make sense when possible, even silly magical stories, so I came up with a good excuse for_ why _everyone speaks (or seems to speak) Japanese…a world-wide magical translation, at least for humans…. I always wanted to show this, but wasn't quite sure where, but here, finally, I had a bit of opportunity and, because I like killing two birds with one stone, the chance to address another issue as well. My take on characters naturally creates a shift in how characters act or are perceived, an unavoidable fact no matter how good a writer you are (not that I am claiming to be an expert of the skill). And the Baka Trio consists of three idiots who have their good traits (generally) but who are also, really, idiots. My perception of the three always led me to think this of them: Izumi is the cute and cheerful airhead who just understands nothing, Riza is the crazy stupid one who always comes up with the worst ideas and reactions, and Miki is the lazy rich girl who never tries hard enough to be smart. Miki's inquisitive, investigative nature always led me to thinking of her as the smartest one of the three, one who is nearly genuinely smart…but she has plenty of idiot moments herself, to be sure. This was an opportunity to remind myself (and her) that she's not all that much smarter than her friends, if she is at all, as they picked up on the language thing and she didn't, despite her inquisitiveness._

 _Tôkasa's moments were largely taken from Negima, while the goodbyes were adapted based on the characters present. In the original, Yue was much more stressed about being abducted or something by 3-A and taken back to an alien place, and her friends had to calm her down about it. However, Arika, especially, is so much more attached to Yue, and I figure that after a month being subjected to them she's able to consider it more logically._

 _Kain's questioning of Tôkasa was, again, quite in tune with the original…the more mature Kain wasn't as childishly pleading when posing his questions about his mother, but Tôkasa's reaction was pretty much the same._

 _In the ball, the desperate-to-dance Negi asked Asuna first. Kain, more calculating, goes after a girl Negi didn't have around. Negi's dance with Asuna, among other things, highlighted a bit more of Asuna's past for those (most of the class) who weren't in the know about her. And, of course, this choice caused distress for a bunch of the girls. One of Nodoka's companions asked her to dance; I decided against repeating this since none of Fairy Tail wizards were that, ah, interested in her. Instead, I snapshotted some of the other relationship interests in the group._

 _And Aiden…the Rakan fight against Fate began here. For many reasons I couldn't copy it exactly, but I decided to keep some of the harem appearing to confront him, since it gave an opportunity to touch (briefly, since this isn't yet their real showcase) upon their pasts and the odd Eminus/Fate hobby of collecting orphan girls. Dynamis had to make his attempt on Aiden…and then the mysterious interruption in Aiden's evening appears._

 _Jack's eventual defeat touches greatly upon the truth of this world—it is the reason for it. But that secret doesn't exist here, and therefore…there is something else that stops Aiden, as we'll see._

 _Well, let's go on! The Ball continues!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Three: Tales of Days Gone By

The raven-haired girl glanced about from under the locks hiding her face, coyly and coquettishly drifting about and talking up all present, flirting with the men, flattering the women, listening far more than she talked and learning what she could….

A pause in her travels brought an unusual salutation to her ears: "Luana- _nee-chan_!"

The older girl whirled around in surprise and stared at Erstin Ho. "Ers- _chan_!" Luana said in surprise. "Well, bless my soul! Little Ers- _chan_! Why, I haven't seen you in ages! But," she continued, pouting slightly, "how are you able to recognize me so easily when I'm like this?"

"Ah…I remember you always trying those out," Erstin giggled. "I used to play such games with you! I've been wondering what happened to you all…."

"We've been well, we've been well…but look at you! Little Ers- _chan_ , all grown up…and what is this, a full-fledged HiME?"

"W-well…not a full-fledged, exactly…I'm still a Coral, but my friends and I are here as part of the HiME security detail…."

Luana raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, you have come along! Since we've just seen each other again, Ers- _chan_ , we'll have to trade stories…you can tell me all about it, and about your friends…."

8-8-8

Kain took a break from the dancing to speak with Mai and Chisame when a sight startled him. Byakuya Kuchiki, dressed in the finest tuxedo Kain had ever seen, whirled by, dancing with Rukia. Kain stared after them. "Was that…Kuchiki- _san_ …?"

"How sweet, treating his sister to a dance," Mai mused with a smile. "Like you, it seems he _can_ be a gentleman. He was…always frightening, but at least he has mellowed a little…."

"Kalan- _sama_ …."

Kain turned to the speaker…the young boy, the page, Kain supposed, that had accompanied Kurt Gödel back when they first met him in town. "Governor Kurt Gödel awaits you in his deluxe suite," the boy explained. "You are permitted to bring up to the three companions."

Kain stared carefully at the child. "…Very well," he acknowledged.

"Right!" Mai insisted. "Here we go! I'm going with you!"

Kain shook his head. "No. Not you, Mai." He glanced around, noticing that most of his party already had their eyes on him, and gestured them all in. The boy stepped back and waited patiently as the White Wings and their associates gathered in to hear the news.

"But, Kain…!" Mai began.

"No," Kain repeated. "Not this time, Mai. You heard Lina before, right? You're the one person I can't bring right now." He turned back to the boy. "Out of curiosity…why am I limited to three companions?"

"It is customary."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will be denied your audience."

Kain nodded. "Fair enough." He turned to another of the girls closest to him. "First, I will take Nodoka."

Nodoka started, but assumed her determined expression. "R-right!"

"Secondly…Miki."

"Hmm…me?" Miki demanded, only half-shrilly.

Kain leaned in and began to whisper in her ear. Finally Miki fully recovered her composure and nodded. "All right. I understand. I'm in your care, Kain- _sensei_."

"And third: Chisame."

Chisame started worse than the other two. "Wha...!?"

"Miki will help analyze this information," Kain explained. "And handle other things for us. Nodoka…just as we discussed earlier." Nodoka nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sorry for bringing you into danger this time…."

"N-no, I, uh…a-as long as I can be of help!"

"Thank you." He bowed to her.

Hinagiku sighed. "I'd like to come myself for additional protection, but I think I understand your reasoning. We'll take care of things on this end."

"And don't worry," Lina agreed. "Momo, Hinagiku and I will all make sure Mai and the rest of them are okay!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it already!" Chisame insisted. "I can understand you taking them, but why me!? I don't want to end up in the center of all his fantasy stuff! There _have_ to be better candidates!"

"What if I just need you by my side here?" Kain asked, completely straight-faced.

"Don't even joke with crap like that," Chisame seethed. "You'll get yourself stabbed by one of these girls. Even if that were the case, why does Hanabishi get an explanation, Miyazaki gets an apology, but I just get a 'because'?"

Kain laughed. "Well, in all seriousness…I need someone strong-willed to help me keep a level head, and since Mai can't come this time, I'll be relying on you. And…I think that your abilities might also be useful here. Just do what you can, all right?"

Chisame glowered at him, then turned away with a sigh. "Fine, whatever! I'll come!"

"Don't worry about those here," Kisuke said, appearing rather suddenly…dressed for the party, but still looking rather unkempt despite his best efforts. "We're all keeping an eye on them. Especially this one," he continued, laying a hand on Mai's head.

Mai glowered, but she then sighed and attempted a brave smile. "Fine. I understand. Just…don't do anything stupid, all right, Kain- _sensei_?"

Kain chuckled. "That's why I have Chisame." He turned to the boy, who was considering this all very carefully and passively, and nodded. "All right. Take us to the Governor-General…."

8-8-8

They followed the page through the halls and finally up to a pair of ornate, impressive double doors. They paused before it.

 _('On the other side of the door lie the secrets of Kain-_ sensei _'s father and mother…')_ Nodoka thought. _('…And of this whole world.')_

"You have some lively companions there," the boy suddenly said to Kain.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, well…I was just thinking, considering the tragedy that began you on your journey, to have made friends as remarkable as those…I am actually a little envious. After all, no matter where you go, the world is full of tragedies, even now." He gestured, and the doors began to open. "New and old worlds alike."

At his gesture, they moved past him and into the room…and suddenly a chamber they had only just started to observe flashed out, transforming into a roiling inferno. Kain's eyes widened in shock, for he recognized it very well….

"Welcome to my deluxe suite, Kain Lockeheart- _kun_ ," Kurt said with apparent delight.

"T-this is…Kain- _sensei_ 's village…ten years ago!" Nodoka cried in alarm.

"W-what!?" Chisame gasped. "W-what's going on here!?"

"Nothing to get upset about, my dear _ojô-chans_ ," Kurt insisted. "This is merely a projection."

Miki observed the man carefully. Politics, born and bred in her, were one of her specialties. "…So, you're the Governor-General…quite a welcome you grace us with…."

Kain stared at the scene unfolding, his face a rigid mask. "How?" he demanded. "How…did you get a recording of this?"

"Well…how do you think…?" Kurt replied slyly, almost viciously.

The man threw his head back, cupping one hand to his forehead and laughing. "In truth, I merely thought it prudent to make the theme of our discussion quite clear from the outset!" he declared. "You have come here to find the answers you seek. However…which answers, precisely, do you wish to hear? A – The Secrets of the Magic World?" With this question he raised a hand, and a magical image of Arcanus Myrror, its globe, appeared above his cupped palm. Then he raised his other hand, and the red comet, the symbol that was upon Mai's breast, appeared above that palm. "B – The Goals of the Evil Society? Or perhaps C – How your mother lived?" He lowered his left hand, and the globe vanished, replaced by an image of Aeli Kanna at his side. He then lowered his right, replacing the Obsidian Star's symbol with an image of Kalan Lockeheart. "Or D – Your father's whereabouts?

"No! No, that's not it at all, is it!? The answer that you truly, truly desire to find is not any of these things! Rather, it is simply one thing—the identity of your 'True Enemy!'"

 _('T-this isn't good!')_ Chisame thought. _('He's completely controlling the situation…_ Sensei _!')_

A small Kain, clutching a tiny wand, ran by them and stopped at the top of the hill overlooking the burning buildings below. "Ten years ago! On that snowy day! This day, this moment! The event that irrevocably changed your entire existence! Who exactly was responsible for the destruction of your village!? That is the one answer you truly seek to find! Truly, your wish to find your father is profound, and your goals for the future, your desires, are genuine! But you, who mastered darker powers, taking chaos unto yourself, you must see the truth! Your true desire, your deepest desire, is to find the enemy behind this horrible scene…and get revenge!"

"Don't listen!" Chisame suddenly snapped. "He's toying with you!"

" _Sensei_! She's absolutely right!" Nodoka pressed, looking up from her Diarium Ejus.

"As long as this hunger goes unfulfilled, you cannot so much as truly enjoy a day of relaxation with your friends. You are a hollow soul!"

Kain still was unmoving, unchanging in his expression. "Nodoka…you read about this in your book once…Chisame, Miki…you may have heard of it…but this is the reality. Look at it. As he says…this was the first significant event in my life…when I lost my world, before I was even old enough to understand what that could ever mean…and found what I had sought." He glanced over at Kurt. "…You know, do you?"

"Who do you think the culprit might be?" Kurt countered. "You are an intelligent boy. You must have considered all the possibilities. You must have spent every day since that night, silently honing your blade of vengeance…."

"N-no!" Nodoka insisted. "Kain- _sensei_ would never…!" Then she remembered the words of the corralled Graf, insisting that Kain's doom bolt was created with a single aim in mind….

"A – Pakrov Eminus. B – The Demons. C – The Obsidian Prince. Indeed, any of those would make a fine 'True Enemy!'" Kurt continued. "With any one of them as your target, your tale would actually have been a simple one. However…reality has the potential to be far more complicated than that…far less pleasant than a simple Evil Boss and Heroic Protagonist like in some video game. Allow me to tell you the truth. The responsibility for the deed back then…the true culprit is… _us_. That is to say, in particular, the Senate of the Halteese Republic."

The girls stared in shock. "W-what!?" Nodoka demanded, aghast. "B-but, the Republic is…."

"We are the ones behind it all," Kurt insisted. "As I say, you are an intelligent boy…you must have considered the possibility…."

It happened so fast, no one knew it had even happened. Suddenly Kain, fully empowered with his True _Kanka_ , was holding Kurt Gödel in the air, his hand around his throat.

"K-Kain- _sensei_! No!" Chisame demanded.

"Those images…they're too much for such a trauma…" Miki muttered.

" _Sensei_!" Nodoka pleaded.

The scene had continued to play out around them. Now, while Kain held Kurt helpless in the air, demons suddenly settled around the tiny Kain as he cried over his fallen uncle.

Nodoka glanced at the diary she had been using to monitor Kain's thoughts. It was…blank. She stared back up at him in shock. "K-Kain- _sensei_!?"

"You talk a lot, Gödel," Kain said suddenly, quietly, almost robotically. "You are insisting I want nothing but revenge on the perpetrators of this deed…you're intentionally rousing my sense of hatred and vengeance…and then you're intentionally painting yourself as the villain? It's as if you want to die…."

Kurt managed to stare down at Kain, a smile on his twisted, breathless face. "M-magnificent…merely your presence in this enraged state completely paralyzes me…Kain- _kun_ …the more I see you…the more I want you for my own…."

"K-Kain- _sensei_!" Nodoka insisted.

"Look," Kain replied. The demons were about to crush the little Kain.

"But, Kain- _sensei_ …!" Chisame began.

" _Look_ ," Kain repeated, his voice inflected for the first time since he had entered the suite. Then, as they looked, Kalan appeared, vanquishing the demons assaulting Kain….

…And suddenly the image began to change….

There was the Graf, and Kain, and Kenjirô, and the captured girls. The Graf took off his hat and revealed his demonic face. "Your revenge, Kain- _kun_."

The image shifted again, finally showing the same scene, but shortly after this…Kain driving his sword into the Graf and pinning him into the ground, then raising his doom bolt over his head.

Wilhelm gasped and coughed, and then stared up at Kain, a satisfied smile on his face. "Well…nicely done. So? Why are you hesitating? Why don't you finish it?"

Kain didn't answer. Wilhelm gave a coughing laugh. "C'mon, now…I know just what that spell is…what it's for. _Mazoku_ are difficult creatures to kill, and most spells don't work well on them. 'Holy' magic is about the only thing universally effective against them, but only casters with training in true white magic can use it reliably. Most other magics are elemental-based, and some _mazoku_ are more one element or another, so you can't use them reliably; besides, even the most effective ones can only destroy a _mazoku_ 's physical form, not their true spiritual existence. So, in your finest moment at your university, you developed a spell of your own…a spell specifically for defeating any enemy, and most especially the demons that destroyed your village. The doom bolt, a ball of chaos-fire, a weapon that shows no remorse, pierces all defenses, and destroys everything. You made the spell yourself, just for this moment…for your revenge. Why don't you use it?"

Kain stared down, still unmoving, unanswering. Finally he closed his fist on the spell and it vanished. "I don't live for revenge," he said finally.

The image faded, Kain's power suddenly vanished, and he dropped Kurt roughly to the ground. "I don't live for revenge," he repeated quietly. "Once, it may have consumed me…but I am no child, Gödel. Yes, I considered all the possibilities. There are…many people I would make answer for my injustices. But there are worse injustices still out there…and before I worry about something as petty as revenge, I have to do my best to prevent or rectify the most important ones. My revenge is personal…but personal isn't the same as important."

Kurt laughed and clapped as he finally recovered and came to his feet. "Well done, Kain- _kun_. It's a shame, but I lose that round. I thought that your recent methods of power might make you somewhat unstable…more easily influenced. It's a pity…if you had gone just a bit further, and killed me, it would have been so much more convenient for my purposes…."

"Really?" Kain asked, still sounding far-away. "You really wanted me to kill you? How interesting…too bad for you, then, that you misjudged me. I feel somewhat insulted that you thought I was that easy to manipulate, but then again, you're not too far off. Yes…that event was my life. It was what pushed me, shaped me, and drove me through my formative years…not just for the thought of revenge, but for that guilty pleasure I took in it—that even if it cost my village, I finally met my father, even received his most precious gift. But since then…I've come to Mahora, started teaching a bunch of girls my own age (mostly), lived with them, laughed with them…we've been through so much. Mai, Nodoka, Chisame, the rest of them…I owe them all so much. I love all of them. And for their sakes, more than anything else…I can't allow myself to get bogged down by anything as useless as revenge."

"Remarkable," Kurt commented, pushing at his glasses. "I never suspected such a thing. For mere little girls like those, with no real power, to have an influence over you…it was beyond my calculations."

Miki, who had largely remained silent and took in all these scenes, finally moved forward to address the man. "Governor Gödel…I realize that I am the least experienced here with this magical business, but still, I can't help wondering…what, exactly, is your aim in all of this? You're rather ambiguous, so tell us what you're really after."

Kurt chuckled. "Isn't that obvious? I'm trying to get Kain- _kun_ to join our ranks." He snapped his fingers, and the world around them changed once again…becoming a starlit void, space, surrounding a world…Arcanus Myrror. "Behold…Arcanus Myrror, the paradise created for those humans gifted with the power of magic!"

The girls started at this scene change, and although they did not feel any physical weightlessness or other forces, it was quite disconcerting. "W-what is this!?" Chisame demanded.

"This is simply another illusionary projection," Kurt explained. "You shouldn't let it worry you. Now, I understand that the three of you are still quite novice in the secrets of magic, so I shall explain this as simply as I can.

"I was hoping to stimulate Kain- _kun_ into succumbing to his chaos magic and taking the first step towards our side. After that, it would have been simple to win him over. However, that has failed, so I must resort to other means."

"You staged this whole crazy situation just for that?" Miki queried.

"I do whatever is necessary to achieve my goals." Kurt then snapped his fingers, and they were now floating over the landscape of the magical world.

"Quit it already, you stupid governor!" Chisame roared. "You still haven't even told us what those goals are! What do you need _Sensei_ on your side for!?"

"Hahaha…I see the girl Aiden Rylack has taken a liking to is quite short-tempered. That is exactly what I am about to explain. I shall be frank and try to keep this as brief as possible.

"A population of one-hundred fifty million pure-blood mages, and the greatest military numbers in the Magical World: the Halteese Republic. Also, the council that directs it: the Senate of the Halteese Republic. These are our enemy." As Kurt spoke, the scenes continued changing, showing Ouritel, the capital of the Republic and its greatest city, along with said military, airships and landships, Battle Mages and HiME. It then showed the Obsidian Palace and a cruel-looking, dark-cloaked creature. "The Obsidian Prince, said to have been destroyed: he, too, is the sworn enemy we humans must fear.

"Dalkia, too, has conspired against our prosperity for many years, and even many leaders of the Grandall Empire are not innocent in this unheralded war. But our greatest enemy at present is likely the successor to the Obsidian Prince's will: the child-golem known as Pakrov Eminus. Put very simply…we must defeat every one of these powers. This, Kain- _kun_ , is the reason I need your help. Furthermore, we intend to save our 115 million fellow humans from the fate of this dying world."

Kain considered Kurt silently, absorbing it all. _('…I knew it….')_

Chisame was not so calm. "H-hold it! How many damn 'enemies' do you have!? Is the entire world your enemy or something!? Are you insane!? And talk about delusions of grandeur! Where the hell are you getting this crap from, Four-Eyes!?"

"A-and…" Nodoka added, "…you just said the Senate of the Halteese Republic is your enemy, but you, as Governor-General of the Halteese protectorate of New Orimus, are a member of them…correct…?"

Miki, like Kain, was calmly considering all of this. "You weren't involved with it, were you? Kain- _sensei_ 's tragedy…the destruction of that village…." Kain shot Miki an obscure glance.

"Well," Kurt replied gravely, "I have no intention of running from my sins. The responsibility of a body of government extends to each of its members for its actions. Besides, even if he is withholding his rage, I'm sure Kain- _kun_ would not like to lose a target for his revenge…."

"Why, you…!" Chisame began.

Nodoka, however, cut the little girl off. "Governor Kurt Gödel. I trust there are neither lies nor deception in anything you have told us?"

Kurt didn't reply. Instead, he glanced at the book floating in front of Nodoka. _('So…that is the Diarium Ejus….')_

Kain looked to Nodoka, who looked back his way as well. Then, turning her gaze back to the governor, she announced, "He is telling the truth. Also, this man had nothing to do with what happened to your village."

Kurt sighed. Kain nodded. "I suspected as much to begin with. But thank you, Nodoka, for your concern."

"T-then this is all for real!?" Chisame screeched. "B-but even so…!" And then she was brought up short by the changing scenes, as it began to settle upon a familiar image…one they had seen recently in a movie…the Obsidian Palace, and the battle between Kalan Lockeheart and the Obsidian Prince.

"Well," explained Kurt, "I did suppose that no matter how I presented my case, it might be difficult to take it all in. As such, I prepared this as well…a tale about two people I knew very well…your father and mother, Kain- _kun_."

8-8-8

The Obsidian Prince laughed even as he fell, mortally wounded. "So mighty you are…so you will kill this body, human? Well then! Go on! Become a hero, and give comfort to these sheep! But you still do not understand anything…of this world, or of the Obsidian Star. The nightmare of our presence will not fade with this…."

"Just shut up," Kalan replied, blasting him with a big spell for a finishing blow. "Don't look down on humans…whatever you are, you won't find us that easy to crush under your boot heel…."

The scene shifted to the next evening, where Kalan stood in the courtyard of the Orimus palace, looking up at the still-present celebrations erupting in the sky. "So this is where you were…."

Kalan turned to the girl as she approached. "Aeli…no, your Majesty. It seems that it's all over."

Aeli shrugged. "Yes…I guess so."

Kalan glanced askew at her. "Victory is ours…we've won our battles…is something still bothering you?" He smiled crookedly. "Don't want to take up your throne?"

Aeli smiled as well, a small, soft smile. "Perhaps…that sounds right. I spent my childhood locked away in cloisters, and my pubescent years as a vagabond, roaming the world…and I think I preferred being a vagabond. Now, this crown…seems like another prison…."

Kalan chuckled and turned away to look thoughtfully up at the sky, rather inviting Aeli to stand next to him. "Well, it's not like I haven't done maverick things before. Just say the word, and I'll 'kidnap' you again, and we can continue adventuring. We'll take Eishun, Jynx, maybe Saber if she isn't obsessed with her own throne…and of course we'll have to take little Mai…."

He was brought up short as Aeli embraced him from behind. "Yes…that sounds best. Kalan…will you take me away from all of this? Show me the rest of this world, and Mahora, and your home, and all the other wonderful things you've talked about…."

Kalan glanced back at her in surprise. Then he turned in her grip so that he could return her embrace. "Anything you want, Aeli…anywhere you wish. I will be your wings, and I will take you to the moon or retrieve the sun for you if it will make you happy."

"Kalan…."

They shared a kiss. Then, when they finally broke off the happy moment, Aeli suddenly pushed out of Kalan's grip and turned away imperiously. "Thank you for that, Kalan Lockeheart. I appreciate your sentiments." Kalan stared after her in shock, and she continued, "I have a throne to assume now, and many duties to fulfill. I cannot impose upon the Red Wings any more. You are my knights no longer…go back to your own work. This kingdom is my responsibility now."

Kalan stared after her. "…Just like that? Why even ask if you weren't serious? _I_ was serious. And I know you were, too…what secrets are you hiding?"

Aeli suddenly stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. "And what about you? What secrets are you hiding in your heart?"

The scene shifted again, briefly showing subtitles indicating thirty-six hours earlier. It was back to the final battle again…only this time, outside, in the sky surrounding the palace. Voices shrilled out techno-babble about the anti-magic phenomenon emerging from the palace, a world-warping power whose purpose they could not even begin to comprehend. But the airships of the united armies moved to surround it, Aeli on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , which led the charge. Kurt Gödel, younger than the students that now watched, stood at Aeli's side.

Following Aeli's command, a spell was completed by the entirety of the force, all the mages contributing to it and channeling their power through every medium they had. Mashiro and Maria were also on the _Enterprise_ with her, and, observing the spell's work in canceling the world-warping power, Maria asked, "Is this all right, your Majesty?"

Aeli sighed in grief and hung her head. "How…how can it possibly be 'all right'?"

Then the scene was back inside the palace, where the Prince whispered to Kalan, "It is impossible for a hero of war to change anything…even if you defeat us and stop our work, this world will destroy itself. And even so, at the end of it all, at the end of your despair, you will find us, waiting to finish our work…you have not stopped it…only delayed it…."

And then it returned to the conversation between hero and princess (rather, queen). "Maybe so," Kalan said. "I'll be blunt. You can't fool me, Princess. If you become queen and take this kingdom…things won't turn out well. I think I know what happened…why it was necessary…but still, to just fall on your sword…will that help anything…?"

"If you have time to worry about me, about one single woman, then use your time and your power to save other lives. There are plenty enough that need your help…and will need it in the future." And Aeli walked away, leaving Kalan behind.

The scene shifted to a view of the members of the Red Wings meeting again in town, exulting over their victory, teasing each other over the wounds they had received. "Speaking of wounds," Aiden continued, "What about our two princesses? They haven't been out of the palace since the awarding ceremony…."

"They have their own concerns," Kalan said simply. "Their own kingdoms to run, and such." Aiden looked at his friend in surprise, but elicited no further information.

Eventually they went their separate ways—Byakuya, Momo, and Rukia were the last _hinigami_ to return to the Soul Society. Saber, now Queen Artoria Pendragon after her father perished fighting in the last days of the war, finally met with the group before heading for Avalon. Aiden, Kalan, Takamichi, Jynx, Eishun, and Mai remained for a small while longer while Gato and Kurt worked alongside the new young Queen….

And the scene shifted back to the palace of Orimus, where Aeli walked alone, remembering the times she'd had…particularly with Kalan. She remembered the sights they'd seen and experienced, how she'd had her first taste of ice cream at his side, much to his surprise….

"Your Majesty!"

She turned as Gato and Kurt came running up, each dropping to a knee and planting a fist into the ground. "It's time," Gato said. "The first state of the collapse has begun."

"How far has it progressed?" Aeli demanded almost harshly.

"Ever since the securing of Princess Mai, the fleet has been lending its whole power…but still it stands at 37%." Gato glanced up, a grim look upon his face. "Just as you have suggested, we've begun to persuade the citizens to gather to this island under the pretense of ceremonial celebrations. We have regulated the information channels and such in order to prevent a panic, but…once the collapse begins…it won't be enough. The evacuation of the entire population will be…nigh impossible…."

Aeli cast down her eyes and sighed deeply. "Understood…I will take direct command of this operation myself…."

8-8-8

The next day the collapse finally began.

Beginning with the outer islands, they began to fall from the sky. Some began to shake first, some crumbled into pieces a bit at a time, and some smaller ones simply dropped from the air. But the utter collapse of the flying city had begun.

The soldiers of Kanev and Halteese rushed through the streets, gathering up the panicking citizens and herding them to airships and anything else they could use to evacuate them.

Aeli took command of the operation aboard a flagship—not, this time, the _Enterprise_ , for the ship had been placed once again in the hands of Kalan and his company. "Call on all of the fleet! All the ships still here, from all the nations! Do not abandon a single citizen of this country!"

"The evacuation of the slums is proceeding poorly!" announced one operator.

"The reason?" Aeli snapped automatically.

"Er…the structure of the area is unstable, and it is overpopulated…and with the high number of illegal immigrants, we can't even properly calculate the number of people there…."

Aeli sighed. "Very well. Take command of the fleet. I'll head down to that area and take care of things myself."

"B-but your Majesty…!"

"My magic is the core of this world, and those from which it was made—the summoning and controlling of spirits. My magic, at least, will be effective."

"B-but…!"

"Hey, Aeli!" Aeli turned as Kalan's face suddenly appeared on the viewscreen. "What the heck's going on!? This much, this fast…!"

"I thought you said you knew what had happened," Aeli replied. "Obviously, in order to save the world, I have sacrificed my own kingdom. Soon I will follow it to hell, just as you prophesied, so don't worry…."

"Why didn't you come to me for help!? We could have…!"

"It wouldn't have done any good, and there was no time," Aeli said, a calm opposite of Kalan's emotional tirade. "You were the only one able to defeat the Obsidian Prince and rescue Mai. Without that, nothing would have been able to save this world."

"Blast it…wait right there! I'll be down there…."

"I told you, I have no need of you! I'm done with you!" Aeli insisted. "If you have any spare time or power, then use it to save whatever citizens you can! Most of the city has lost all magic, but there are areas your powers alone can be trusted."

Kalan glared, and then sighed. "Fine. I'm on it. But remember…our contract isn't over yet!"

Aeli shook her head and turned away. "No. There is nothing left between us. After this is over, you should depart. Never come near here again. Your part in the affairs of this kingdom…this world…it is over. Your duty is to that child. Understand?"

As Kalan fought for a response, Kurt hurried to viewscreen. "Kalan! Please…listen to what her Majesty says! Once this is over, Halteese and Dalkia, and maybe even Grandall, too, will probably try to detain you and find a crime to hold you! Things will probably improve in time…but for now you should conceal yourselves!"

"I understand," Jynx suddenly said to the viewscreen. "We'll do that."

Kurt continued: "In any case, I believe that this is what Aeli- _sama_ wishes."

Kalan stared at Aeli's back. "Is this really what you want, Aeli? This is the end?"

"I apologize for this, Kalan," Aeli whispered. "Please, forgive me. I am truly grateful for all that you have done for me. Farewell." She gestured.

The screen winked out. Aeli smiled slightly. She stood there for just a moment before her smile fled and she started with purpose towards the ship's exit. The ship itself settled at the borders of the slums….

8-8-8

Aiden drained his glass and set it down. "I hear the total losses ended up amounting to less than 3 percent of the population. Considering the kingdom disappeared, that's a virtual miracle. But even such an 'amazingly low figure' isn't going to be enough for her. Things are only going to get worse from here on out. All the survivors…with no home, with everything taken away…just what will happen to them…?"

Kalan considered the statement silently.

The camera shifted to the refugees, making their several journeys to Halteese to the east, to Avalon to the north, or to the uncontrolled lands to the west. Some of the watchers fancied that they might have even seen a Tôkasa youth telling his older bear-woman and violent fighter guardians about seeing the great Queen Aeli….

And so by sealing away the magic-binding force that threatened to rewrite the world, Queen Aeli had saved the entire world…at the cost of sacrificing her kingdom. All the land within 50 km of the capital became a desolate land stripped bare of all magic, for over fifteen years. As the refugees departed to their various destinations, the Halteese Republic, which had suffered the fewest losses during the war and emerged as the strongest nation, dispatched troops to seize control of the remnants of the kingdom of Kanev under the pretext of reconstruction, and soon were the de facto rulers of the area, annexing it to their own land.

Aiden finally bid his own farewell as Gato rejoined the group at Aeli's command to help take care of Mai. Aiden left his final warning to Kalan, that Aeli, if she stayed, was doomed to be martyred…and Kalan acknowledged his recognition of the fact….

8-8-8

And in fact, two months later Queen Aeli Kanna was in the Senate Hall of the Halteese Republic at Ouritel, making her appeal to the senators. "Don't you see!? The citizens of our country have completely fallen to poverty! Most of them are refugees, struggling just to survive! They have sacrificed so much for the greater peace of this world…surely they…."

Suddenly one of the senators began to laugh. "There is no disputing the truth of that…however…isn't it true that the individual most responsible for the state of those citizens is you, yourself? Queen Aeli Kanna…wouldn't it be the truth, in fact, to say that they are no longer your citizens?"

Aeli glared at the man, who snapped his fingers. Guards assembled swiftly and surrounded Aeli, entrapping her with their spears. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry to say, Queen Aeli Kanna…you are under arrest. You are charged with the murder of your father, the king. You are also suspected of ties to the evil society, the Obsidian Star, and even regarding the disaster that befell the Flying Capital of Orimus: there are suspicions the provided facts of the disaster, its cause, its implications, are all falsified."

A ripple of murmurs spread through the rest of the senators. "Patricide, is it…?"

"How frightful…but that would explain…."

"So, it is all this woman's…."

The cloaked lead speaker chuckled again. "You were foolish, your Majesty. You should not underestimate our sources."

"I see. Is that how it is?" Aeli continued, still low and quiet. "Very well, then. I suppose it's no less than I expected."

8-8-8

Not everyone believed the slander, of course. As Aeli was patrolled through the streets towards the maximum-security magical lockup, citizens lined the streets to gawk. Some jeered the queen, but most jeered the soldiers who were escorting her to her new home. In particular, we may note two young girls, one quiet, bespectacled, brown-haired and mousy, hiding behind a loud and rather violent blond-haired girl who was excitedly throwing stones at the soldiers.

"That isn't right!" insisted the blonde. "Aeli! Kalan! The rest! They saved my life! They saved my family! You can't take them away!"

"H-Haruka- _chan_ …" murmured the brunette.

One guard, after being clocked quite nicely in the head by the little terror, decided to take the girl's discipline into his own hands. As he stalked towards her, however, a new shadow suddenly loomed up and blocked his path. He glanced up at him and started in fright. "G-General Ricardo! W-what are you…!?"

"You have your orders and duties, soldier," the sunburst-haired general replied. "Do you really need to raise a hand against a little girl? In this situation?"

"B-but…."

"Naturally, we can't allow people to assault our soldiers like this." Ricardo suddenly turned around and hefted up the child, who began to thrash and hurl epithets at the man. "I'll take care of this little trouble." Then he turned and disappeared with surprising speed into an alley.

"H-Haruka- _chan_!" the brunette wailed, hurrying after them.

After clearing the busy road, in a smaller back alley, Ricardo finally set the little girl down. "That's enough, little girl. I don't think you did anything wrong. It's fine." He glanced over as the little brunette came hurrying up. "I understand how you feel about Aeli's situation. I think of her as my friend, too…but there's nothing we can do about this right now. You are…Haruka- _chan_?" The girl stubbornly glared at him, refusing to answer, but he turned to the other girl. "And you, little one?"

"Y-Yukino…."

"Haruka- _chan_ and Yukino- _chan_. Well, do you two love justice?" He kneeled down and looked between the two. "If you don't like what happened here…then if you work with your power, you might be able to change it. You're still very young. You can't do anything more now, but if you devote yourselves as you grow…maybe you can do something, right? Something more than a mere general like me can do." And with that, he took the pair back to their fretting parents, and took his leave.

8-8-8

Arrested and imprisoned, Aeli was scheduled to be executed two years later. The people the world over were weary of the war. They were ready for a sacrifice, someone they could see blamed and punished for their recent troubles, someone they could do away with and forget. Queen Aeli Kanna, last remnant of the family that once had 'enslaved the world', always flying above the world like arrogant masters in their floating city, now cast from her throne, was the perfect solution.

"Murdering her father and older brother in order to seize the throne…increasing social unrest by forcing many nations to take on an unreasonable number of refugees…encouraging the passing of international law that legalized slavery, a law that quickly became known as the infamous 'Death Collar Act'. Eventually, she became known as the Queen of Calamity, and in short order there was no one who would publicly take her side.

"Even though, in very fact, it was she who had saved the world," Kurt continued as the scenes showed the princess locked away in prison, the slaves, the refugees…all of the events following the war.

8-8-8

Again, the screen shifted…to two years later. A guard approached the dark cell where Aeli quietly sat. "What's this? You haven't touched your food again? You're an important criminal…we can't have you dying on us now. Or perhaps this 'common food' doesn't suit your taste? Heh. It's all you're fit for now. You, the woman who tried to destroy our world…there's not a single person in the whole world who would take your side now. Maybe we could drum up some loonies back in the old world who could do so, though…!"

He started and turned as the new figure came down the stairs. "S-Senator, sir! There's no need for you to come down here yourself…."

"Yes, yes. Very good. You may leave."

"But…!"

"Go. I've made prior arrangements." The guard finally departed, leaving the senator alone. He approached his prize prisoner, opening the door of the cell and stepping inside. "My, my, my…just look at the state of you. It is almost painful to see. To think that this is how the oldest royal family of Arcanus Myrror meets its end…truly, it saddens my heart."

He began to pace around the cell. "The execution will take place in ten days' time. However…before that, there is one thing I must know. The location of the source of the Obsidian Star's power…the Crystal Princess…what have you done with her?"

Still Aeli said nothing, did not move, did not react. Suddenly the man stalked forward and grabbed her hair, then hauled her up so that he could hiss at her more directly. "You will tell me! It is for the sake of saving this world… _and_ your beloved little Princess Mai! Don't you realize!?"

Aeli finally turned her eyes to the man, but still said nothing. Finally, the senator grunted and dropped her. "Hmph. Useless woman." He turned to go. "But no…that's not correct. Through your death in ten days' time, you will be of more than sufficient use to our world. A cornerstone of world peace…."

8-8-8

The land was devastated. Something had passed through, destroying the whole town. There seemed to be nothing left. But one figure in a brilliant white cloak carried a small child in his arms, a horned _yôkai_ girl, bleeding and injured, to an area he had cleared for what survivors he could find. The child looked blearily up at him and murmured, "Thank you…Archmage Kalan…."

"Is that true!?" Kalan rose and turned to the outburst. Takamichi, Eishun, and Jynx were all gathered around a viewscreen, and Kurt's face was on the other side of it. "Aeli will be executed in ten days' time!?" Jynx continued.

"Y-yes…I daresay, even now, Aeli- _sama_ is regretting her decision and suffering in solitude and despair…."

He briefly recalled the regal young woman speaking to him: _"If by taking the hatred of the masses upon myself and going to my death, the suffering of this world can ease just a little, then that's enough…I could ask for nothing more. My life was all I could have hoped for. Please, abandon me to my fate, Kurt…."_

"Aeli…" Eishun muttered.

"I see," Kalan said wistfully. "Sounds like that idiot princess, all right."

"W-what…just 'I see!?'" Kurt cried. "Kalan…aren't you going to save her!?"

"She told me once…that if I had the time to worry about saving a single woman…I should instead use it to save as many people as I can."'

"And that woman who told you that is even now suffering the regret and burden of sins she never committed!" Kurt insisted. "Even she is filled with despair and has lost all sight of hope! If you do not go to her, who will protect her honor!? If you cannot even save the woman you love, how can you call yourself a hero!? You, who saved Kuchiki Rukia and the Soul Society…you told that man that you would fight the law and the entire world to save your family or friends! But what are you doing right now!? You have to save her, and bring the knowledge of this injustice, of these terrors, to the entire world! Kalan!"

Kalan remained silent. "I misjudged you, Kalan! With the power and reputation you hold, you could make a difference in this world! Why do you waste it performing these inconsequential tasks day in and day out!? Is any of this going to change the world in the slightest!?"

"Who knows?" Kalan suddenly replied, still softly. Then he turned an angry, indignant face back to the boy in the screen. "But who knows how anything I do will change anything!? If I broke the walls of that prison down, would I bring justice to the world, or start another war!? I don't know if what I do will change the world or not…but this I know…." He turned back to the now-sleeping demon child. "Today…I saved another life. If I don't make any other difference today…I made a difference to her. And Aeli would be proud of that."

8-8-8

Ten days later…the execution date of the war criminal, Aeli Valencia Kanna. The site: the Kalthules Canyon, a gorge filled with terrible beasts and an even more terrible condition.

"Filled with these horrific monsters, there is no more fitting place for the title 'Valley of Death'," narrated the senator, on hand for this execution. "Here, in this valley, it is also a no-mana zone, a void of mana where neither magic nor _ki_ can be accessed."

A long but supremely narrow walkway led out over the depths, leaving Aeli, her hands bound behind her, to literally 'walk the plank'. She stared into the darkness, seeing vague shapes and occasional yawning mouths. _('I feel no fear…just a certain…emptiness. Was this…what you felt, Rukia, before Kalan came and saved you? I wonder…I cannot hope for a similar storybook ending…._

 _('My entire life…I have lived as a caged bird…save those few brief moments I was able to fly freely in the sky at Kalan's side. I should be grateful for those moments…yet…as I think about those fleeting times of happiness…I sometimes think it would have been better to never have known them….')_

A spear prodded her back. "Touch me not, knave," she cursed him, expending the last remaining shred of her royal pride. "I can walk without your interference."

And so she started across, her thoughts still churning. _('Well, if this is the end of that tale of sadness, so be it. If my death will bring some measure of peace and order to this world, then that is enough. If I truly regret anything…it is only that I cannot see your face just one more time…Kalan….')_

Kurt Gödel, Aeli's last unwavering retainer, who had vowed to stay by her side regardless of the circumstance, could do nothing but watch in impotent fury and despair. "Aeli…."

Her footsteps neared the edge. _('One of the few things my father ever told me was that this life is but a transient and ephemeral dream…if that's true, then this, too, is a dream, from which I will shortly awaken.')_

And she stepped off into space and fell down into the certain death waiting below. _('Farewell, Kalan…farewell…my beloved….')_

"Aeli!" Kurt cried.

The guards and authorities watched her disappear. The senator laughed. "I daresay her royal flesh and blood must be quite the delicacy to those beasts below. The most wonderful thing about this method of execution is that recovery is nigh impossible. Thrust into a land absolutely barren of magic, torn into shreds and devoured by the most vicious and deadly of monsters…even a _shinsô_ vampire would be unlikely to survive this."

"Man…and you just execute a girl like that without a second thought? That's really cold. Look at poor Kurt crying his eyes out!"

The senator turned in shock to the armored soldier who had the temerity to speak thusly to him. The man rubbed the back of his helmet and continued, "Ah…my bad. Maybe I should have made sure we were clear first. This isn't going out live, right? I mean, you recorded this on time-delay, or whatever, just in case, right? Because if what happens next were actually broadcast, it would be bad…for both of us."

"Such insolence!" roared the senator. "Who are you!? Identify yourself!"

Suddenly another guard clapped the senator on the back of his shoulder. "Well, you got too excited, Jynx, but I think it's good. Listen, old man…this is where the film ends, regardless…got it?"

The senator looked over his shoulder in shock…which only increased when the guard pulled off his helmet, revealing the face underneath. "Y-you…Aiden Rylack!?"

Aiden snapped his fingers, causing his armor to disappear, and then swept his familiar fedora onto his head. Several more of the guards were tossing aside their armored uniforms, revealing their true identities. "Jynx Black…Higurashi Eishun…Gato Kagura Vandenberg…Kuchiki Byakuya…even Artoria Pendragon!? The Red Wings!? _All_ of them!?"

"Reunited for the first time in two years," Jynx said happily. "Feels good to get the old band back together!"

"Then…where is Kalan Lockeheart? And what of the queen in the valley!?" the senator demanded in wonder, tearing himself away from Aiden and behind the rest of his guards as they moved in to protect him.

8-8-8

 _('…Where am I? Is this…hell? It doesn't seem unpleasant enough for that. Is it heaven, then? I feel…some warm, comforting embrace….')_

Aeli opened her eyes. She stared up into the slightly smiling face underneath that messy red hair. "K-Kalan…?"

"We meet again, your Majesty," the man murmured. "If you'll forgive me, the rest of our pleasantries will have to wait. There are a lot of people who want to meet us."

Aeli glanced around at the many beasts, most with more mouths than eyes or appendages, surrounding them, slavering over them. "B-but…why are you…how…?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Kalan replied. "I'm here to rescue you, of course. Do you really think I'd let the woman I love be unjustly executed like that?"

8-8-8

Aiden jerked his thumb back towards the gorge. His implication was clear. "Impossible! Even the Grand Archmage could not survive a valley filled with monsters and antimagic!"

"How amusing," Byakuya murmured. "Your understanding of that man is so incomplete as to be laughable. You do not even know that he possesses mastery of a power beyond magic and _ki_? For him, surviving such a prison is child's play."

Down below, just as Byakuya predicted, Kalan, all while carrying Aeli, danced through the ravenous monsters, briefly muttering about how absurd it was that monsters like this could even survive a pit without magic, particularly without eating each other.

Aeli, however, demanded, "Why are you here!? Didn't I tell you to leave me be!? Didn't I say that I don't need you anymore!? You can't do this! I have to die for the peace of this world…it's the only way this chapter of history can end!"

"You're telling me most of the same garbage Rukia did," Kalan sighed. "I didn't abandon her, and I sure as hell am not abandoning you. History is what people write down about it. If they say you were the mastermind, a traitor who was executed here, then fine. But I won't let that be the truth."

Back up above, the senator was, quite naturally, growing incensed. "Seize these rebels!" he snapped. "And make sure the two in the valley do not escape! None of them can be allowed to leave here alive!"

"They really want to fight us," Jynx remarked as the guards readied themselves for battle. He turned back to the senator. "Do you _really_ think you have enough forces to take us on?"

"Do I have the forces!? Heh…you fool. The guards for this event are far more numerous than this symbolic honor guard you snuck in with. There are two entire fleets stationed within ten kilometers of here, not to mention our BattleMage-led elite troops numbering over 3,000. You may be the famous Red Wings, but even you cannot…."

"Like he said," Aiden suddenly interrupted, "do you _really_ think that's going to be enough?"

8-8-8

"Why?" Aeli sobbed in his embrace, even as Kalan danced and slashed his way through the beasts and began to climb rapidly out of the great crevice. "I never…I never…."

Kalan finally burst above the hole and climbed into the sky. As magic returned to him, he summoned a staff from its resting place at the edge of the hole up to him, and actually planted his feet atop it, riding it as it floated in the sky. "I told you, didn't I?" Kalan murmured softly. "I love you, Aeli. I'll do anything to save the world…but I'll do anything to save you, too. So this was the compromise I made. The 'Queen of Calamity' died back there. Now, we can live out the rest of our lives in peace, do whatever we want, go wherever we want…as long as we're together, that's all I want. Tell me…do you really think it's better if I just let you die? Is being with me so terrible?"

Aeli sobbed again. "No," she said. "No…the moments we were together, even when we were hunted…they were far and away the happiest of my life. Kalan…I love you…."

The two shared a kiss. Down below, devastation continued as the Red Wings gave a few lessons to the Halteese army.

8-8-8

But Kurt slammed a fist against the tree next to him as he watched from a safe distance, pulled aside by Takamichi, who stood next to him, holding little Mai by the hand. "I can't accept this!" Kurt insisted. "He saved her…but her reputation and honor are still tarnished! The deceptions and injustices of the Senate and the other kingdoms…they have not been brought to light!"

"But, Kurt," Takamichi pointed out, "if we had saved Aeli- _sama_ before the execution date, we would have ended up right back where we started. Saving her this way was the only choice. Aeli- _sama_ wouldn't have accepted it, either, if saving her had led to another war. Kalan, too, has been suffering so much for the last two years."

"That is not what I'm talking about, Takamichi…!"

"Let it go, Kurt. We can do the rest ourselves. So, for today, at least, why not drop it, and let this be a happy end…?"

8-8-8

And the next screen was 'The End' screen.

Kain stared at it, that inscrutable expression on his face. "Father…Mother…."

"T-thank goodness!" Nodoka exulted. "I was really worried there for a while! I'm glad Aeli- _sama_ was saved and that they ended up together and…and that it all ended happily!"

"Uh, well, if they didn't survive, then _Sensei_ wouldn't exactly have been born…" Chisame muttered.

"What a gold mine…a fantastic catch," Miki murmured gleefully, two of her surveillance bots floating around her head.

Suddenly a new sound caught the attention of the girls…and they turned to the host. "Ah…ah…no matter how many times I watch it, that part always gets me," he said happily, tears running down his cheeks.

 _('I-is he…crying!?')_

"But yes, don't worry," Kurt continued, stifling his tears. "Just about everything in this film is accurate. Even the scenes with Kalan and Aeli alone together were constructed based on details given by both parties involved."

Nodoka stared at the man, realization dawning. _('This man….')_ "Kurt- _san_ …you had feelings for Aeli- _sama_ , didn't you?"

"Hm?" The man tried to look blank.

"Ah," Nodoka said rather happily, "I knew it…"

Kurt actually flushed. "That's quite enough of that…."

This revelation actually seemed to annoy Chisame. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…don't tell me that's the real reason behind all the stuff you're up to…."

This accusation actually seemed to dispel Kurt's embarrassment, and he laughed out loud. "You certainly are attentive girls, I'll give you that. But we seem to be straying from the topic at hand, so we should ignore that. Now, then…how did you find it, Kain- _kun_? I hope this helped you to see the perfidy and the atrocious actions of the Halteese Senate. And perhaps what your father and mother did for this world…?"

"Still," Miki insisted, "this has been an interesting distraction, but it still doesn't explain what your point is."

"Well, naturally," Kurt sighed, "that would be to aid Kain- _kun_ 's search for his mother and father by revealing the truth to him. And now that he understands the situation, I wish to aid him in continuing where they left off." He turned his attention more fully to the young man. "Come, Kain- _kun_ …fight together with us. Continue what your mother and father began, and save the world. This is the only logical conclusion to your journey here."

Kain considered this. "The conclusion to my journey?" he murmured. "Of all of it, that is the most pompous declaration of all…."

"Come now, Kain- _kun_ , why do you hesitate?" Kurt insisted. "It is clear that your enemy is the Halteese Senate. They abused Aeli's power for their own purposes and used her as a pawn in their own games, all for the sake of obtaining the land of Kanev and the Crystal Princess for themselves. And once that attempt failed, they next targeted Aeli's orphan: you, Kain- _kun_. You understand what this means, I hope? Yes…by doing battle with them, you can regain and protect your mother's honor and accomplish your revenge at the same time! And you can also pave the way forward; create a new future. The ideals you pursue…the will you should succeed…to proceed along the same path as your mother and father. Come, fight together with me! For the sake of the world!"

Kain was still silent. "Your answer?" the older man pressed. "I see no reason remaining for you to hesitate."

8-8-8

While Kain and his three companions had gone in to see Kurt Gödel, the remainder of their party had followed Kisuke out to a villa on a northern balcony, far from the rest of the partiers. There they watched an image broadcast by one of Miki's surveillance bots…of everything happening in the room, particularly the movie.

The crowd watched Takamichi's final lines and the screen fade to 'The End', and then they (largely) burst into cheers.

"Wow!" said Kaoru. "That was just…wow! What a happy ending!"

"Ah, thank goodness…" Izumi breathed. "They got to be together in the end. I was really worried when she got captured…."

"Still…" mused Nanami, "a tale of love between the queen of a dead country and the hero of a great war…this stuff's almost too perfect. That's Kain- _sensei_ 's old man for ya…."

"Aeli- _sama_ was so pretty…such a nice smile at the end," Kagome murmured.

"It's hard to believe that an epic story like that is actually connected to our Kain- _sensei_ , you know?" Yukari asked.

"Uhn," agreed Kazumi. "It's like…I'd heard some of the stories, but even seeing a younger Takahata- _sensei_ there…."

"Hey, you know," Riku mused, "this spot…this is where Aeli- _sama_ was at when she shared that first kiss with Kalan- _san_ …."

"Hey, you're right!" Riza shouted. "This is like…a historic spot! We should take a picture!"

Akari was staring at the screen. "Nanami- _chan_ ,I'm…not so sure I understand it…."

"Hmm?" replied Nanami. "What part?"

"Well…any of it…."

Kiami laughed. "Ah, Akari…master of fighting, but little else. It's actually rather simple. Although the Obsidian Star and their forces were all the enemy, after they were defeated things didn't end easily…because of politics. The Halteese Republic had the most power at the end of the war because they did the least fighting, and so they tried to seize power afterwards, through Orimus and the Crystal Princess. But Kalan- _san_ and Aeli- _sama_ were in their way. Because Aeli- _sama_ stayed behind to try to take care of her kingdom in the aftermath of the war and the catastrophe, they were able to level false charges against her in order to seize those things. She has become known as one of the sources of evil in this world, despite everything, because of what they did. But Kalan- _san_ waited for the moment she would be executed and rescued her then, so that she would be saved but that the history they wanted to make wouldn't be destroyed…because that would have caused even more problems. Anyway, they married, had Kain- _sensei_ and…we don't know what happened to them after that, still. But it seems Kurt Gödel's whole purpose in becoming a part of the Halteese Senate and the Governor-General of Orimus was to destroy the nation from the inside in revenge for what they've done…."

"It's atrocious," Nina breathed. Her friends around her—Arika, Irina, Shiho, and Yue—stepped back in surprise. She often broke her icy calm to grow angry at Arika for her antics, but this smoldering, building fury was something else entirely. "That the Halteese Republic should be guilty of such crimes and lies…this is an outrage! We must reveal this to the world, bring these injustices to the light…!"

"I think you should just calm down, Nina- _chan_ ," Shiho sighed. "We'll figure this out, but for now…everything is too complicated…."

"Still," Yue murmured, "if all this true, then Kain Lockeheart- _san_ is indeed a very important person to the magical world in many different ways…."

"Eh? What do you mean, Yue?" Ami queried.

"Simply being the son of the hero, the Grand Archmage Kalan Lockeheart, and the Queen of Kanev Aeli Kanna obviously gives him significance all his own…but more than that, it is the legacies of those two bloodlines that are significant. The Lockeheart family descends, not from great magical stock, but from the princes of the spiritual giants of the mortal world, the race known as Quincies. And Aeli Kanna, heir to the kingdom of Kanev, descends from an even greater bloodline. That statue in the city's square, of the first Archmage, Aeirla Lavertia Elodian Takiva…the most famous magician in the history of the magical world, the founder of the Takiva Empire. Many other famous Archmages, such as Merlin, were also descended from her. It is said that she is the daughter of this world's creator, and those who inherit her bloodline have the potential to wield the 'magic of the world's origin'. And the war confirmed the truth of the rumor: the power of the royal bloodline was used as a weapon."

Nina stared at her. "That's…of course Aeirla is well-known, but that's the first I've heard of any of the rest of that…."

Yue held up her book. "My artifact allows me access to even level-A top-secret classified information, if I know what to look for. But if Kain- _san_ is the last living member of that royal line, then I think you should all be able to see how his very existence poses a critical significance."

"W-wow…Kain- _sensei_ really is kind of incredible, isn't he?" murmured Yukari.

"So it would seem," agreed Rei in her neutral manner.

"But…he's not actually the last of that line, is he?" Erika murmured.

"Eh? What?" Riku demanded in surprise. Some of the party had carefully neutral expressions on their faces, but many, particularly the young HiME, had varying expressions of confusion and surprise.

"The Crystal Princess they mentioned time after time in that movie," Mai murmured. "The one created by the Obsidian Star to dominate this world. Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva." She turned to those who were now staring at her in shock. "The highest-level secret of the magical world. Me."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Kurt Gödel's Party_

 _Kurt Gödel is quite a long-winded, twisted individual. He has his interesting views…but he's, yeah, somewhat twisted. This scenario has a lot left…we're barely scratching the surface. I had a few mini cameos and such in here…such as a minor but poignant scene showing why young, normally insignificant youths like Yukino and Haruka make a mark at all in the story. These characters, from My-HiME and My-Otome, here in their My-Otome form, make a few good allies on the otherwise evil Halteese Senate._

 _This Kurt Gödel moment is one of the fully Negima scenarios (both the character, and all he's done here). Queue the usual chorus: the only changes are due to my characters. Largely, as a more mature young man, Kain isn't as affected by Kurt's reveal as Negi was (of course, Negi also had the whole 'power of darkness' working on him, too). Negi went berserk and started beating on Kurt, and Nodoka and Kasumi Asakura (his third chosen companion) had to grab him and Chisame kicked him in the face. He's a brilliant young man, but very troubled, and, being ten years old, even someone as amazing as him has difficulty handling all this. Kain does better. Just a little._

 _Well, with so much more to do, we should move on…it's one of those moments where it needs to be brought out in print. Let's move on…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Four: The Decision

"So, that's the story," Eishun said with a laugh. "My word…ah...that certainly takes me back. You wouldn't catch us doing things like that nowadays…."

"Oh, we're not that far removed…there was that incident in Kyoto with the big demon," Jynx replied. "You remember, Eishun? Ryômen Sukuna no Kami…that was an adventure."

He paused and turned to the other guest. "What about you, Alyssa? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yes…I knew it before, of course, but your story makes it more prominent in my mind…when he returned here fifteen or so years ago, he'd already been married to that girl and was expecting his child…."

"That's right…at that point, you had no chance with him," Jynx agreed amiably. "His heart was otherwise engaged…."

"Do you want to die, Black Cat?" Alyssa seethed. She sighed. "I'm an Infernal, remember; if I'd wanted to take him in that way, a wife or child would have made no difference. Pointless speculation. In any case…that boy may look like his father, but it really seems he takes more after his mother. But that other man…Gödel…." Alyssa smiled a somewhat vicious smile. "He sounds like a rather pleasant man. I'm sure he and our ever-so-thoughtful boy will make a nice combination…."

8-8-8

The group quieted as the video feed began to show Gödel's reasonings and invitation to Kain. He finally offered three minutes to Kain in order to make his decision. This was not met with the excitement or approval like the movie had been. "Join forces with that glasses freak?" Hinagiku burst out. "No way! He can't honestly be considering that!?"

"He certainly seems like a bad guy," agreed Riku.

"Well, but in that movie, he seemed kind of nice," Kagome pointed out. "He seemed really dedicated to Kalan- _san_ and Aeli- _sama_ …."

"He's still a villain! Look at how he acted before…."

"Perhaps he's merely an honest-hearted man twisted by the pressures and evils of society," Kiami offered.

"Regardless of what his motives are now, we need to be ready," Mai said. "I…don't think that Kain will listen at this point. If negotiations break down…we'll probably need to bust in and grab him, and then get out of here fast."

"The _El-Hazard_ is ready," Nanami offered.

"You'll need to be ready to leave with us, Yue," Ami said.

"As for her fellow HiME…I'm sorry, but we'll probably have to leave you here," Momo added. "Fairy Tail, and others, too…we'll leave you in their care."

"Understood," Nina said quietly.

"Ah…" Arika sighed. Then she looked around in confusion. "But…where did Ers _-chan_ go?"

8-8-8

"Three minutes are up," Kurt said. "May I have your answer, Kain- _kun_? Will you join me…or not?"

Kain shook himself out of whatever place his thoughts had been and turned to the man. "There is one matter left that's been weighing on my mind, one thing you haven't explained. If you will answer that, I will be able to give you my answer."

Kurt stared at him, a small smile on his face. "Goodness, me, you want still more? What else can I possibly tell you? Or what if I can't?"

"It's rather simple. If you can't or won't answer the question, then my answer will certainly be 'no'." Kain leveled a serious stare at the older man.

Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. Go ahead."

"Thank you. You see, the thing that bothers me is…you've spoken repeatedly of 'saving this world'. I doubt very much that you really mean something so simple and meaningless as 'saving it' from the Halteese Senate. No, not even from the Obsidian Star…there is something else, some other threat to this world, that you are determined to stop. Am I correct?"

Kurt chuckled and pushed at his glasses. "You really are a clever boy, Kain- _kun_. You understand to a large degree, so it's pointless to try and hide it from you. Yes, this world is in danger. Let me tell you the origin of this world:

"It is said that the Archmage Aeirla was the daughter of the 'creator of this world'. This statement is truth; but of course it begs the question: what could be powerful enough to be the 'creator' of Arcanus Myrror? This is the secret—that Arcanus Myrror is an artificial world. Ah, although perhaps that is an inappropriate word, meaning man-made, but it is the closest word we can use. This is something I've learned from my twenty long years of research and seeking…the origin of this world.

"Five thousand years ago, there was no Arcanus Myrror. Mages ruled kingdoms on Earth jealously, and their mad quests for power over their rivals put the development of the world in arrears. Earth was a world with enough mana for mages to use, but not enough to thrive, so it was savagely guarded. There was little progress for anyone. Finally one being decided to ameliorate this situation: the Celestial, Elodos, the Wishmaster. This powerful being intervened, using his power to fashion a new world, a shadow of Earth. He used the five other worlds in this Reality Sphere and bound them together, and using their power built a world of magic—the magical mirror of Earth, thus Arcanus Myrror."

Images of the two worlds accompanied Kurt's description. "Elodos did his work well. Although artificial, Arcanus Myrror is a world that could have endured indefinitely. With this world, mages could live in peace, and so the flow of civilization on Earth began to develop without interference. And Arcanus Myrror made its own developments. This highly magical world was a perfect home for magic-users. Of course, perhaps it was too well-made.

"The Obsidian Star was drawn to it. The Obsidian Star…I do not know their full origin, but they are demon-like parasites that travel between magical worlds, infesting them, bleeding them dry, and then moving on to other worlds. I do not even know how many they have consumed before, but when they found a world as magical as Arcanus Myrror, it's obvious they would desire it. But they went a step further—they saw how this world was constructed, and foresaw an answer to their eternal journeying. As they did before, they began to insinuate themselves into this world…but they began to make preparations to take control of not only it, but more besides…."

"Yes," Kain interrupted. "They manipulated the royal family of Kanev and built a child using that bloodline and their power—as you say, a child descended from the creator of this world, and infused with the Obsidian Star's power, allowing her to manipulate the foundations of the magic in the world…the Crystal Princess. They started a ritual to bring all seven of the worlds in this Reality Sphere into one…to make an infinite world of magic."

Kurt stared at Kain, then pushed at his glasses. "You _are_ well informed. Yes…this is the secret. So you understand exactly what you saw in that video. Using the Crystal Princess, they began the ritual to bring the worlds together. Aeli was able to put a stop to it…but only by redirecting that power over her kingdom, destroying it entirely. And even so…the great, terrible secret is…it wasn't enough.

"I repeat: Arcanus Myrror was wonderfully constructed. But it is still artificial, a flawed world. Its balance was perfect…until the Obsidian Star interfered. The seven worlds were in perfect equilibrium, just like the planets of our solar system. But if one of the worlds were somehow acted upon by a titanic force, something pushed them out of alignment, the resulting gravitational shifts would wreak havoc on all of them. And it is the same for these worlds that border and orbit each other through the magical plane…they have been shifted, and are in danger of collapsing into each other, even without further interference from the Obsidian Star."

 _('Still, this is incredible…the boy had already learned and/or anticipated all of this. This is top-secret information, known only to the highest authorities of this world…how did a fourteen-year-old boy, even the son of Kalan, gain this information? I had thought he would be easily manipulated, but….')_

Chisame carefully watched the man. _('I thought that he had control from the beginning…I was worried how Kain-_ sensei _would handle all of this, but somehow his new question seems to have unnerved the Governor-General and completely upset the balance…. Of course, this is pretty heavy stuff, regardless…as if we needed any more….')_

"I see," Kain said. "Yes, I had suspected something like this. And you have a plan to counteract this?"

Kurt tried to rally his morale and forceful bravado. "Of course! As you can see, it is necessary to do this…we need your help and power to counteract this impending disaster! Surely, now, you can see our need for your aid, so you should have no more reason to hesitate, but should…."

"What are you talking about?" Kain interrupted. "I was merely laying the groundwork and confirming what I already suspected. I haven't asked my question yet."

Kurt froze. Miki whistled under her breath. _('A mind like a politician…Kain-_ sensei _continues to surprise me. He's already turned this whole war of manipulation and mind games around. I could almost fall for a man if it was him….')_

"Now then," Kain continued, "earlier you said you would save all '115 million of our fellow humans' in this world. However, by saying humans you already seem to be precluding all the non-human races, who are millions strong in this world. And in fact, there are ten times more than 115 million mere humans in this world. Why, then, do you have such a select number? And 115 million…that is less than the human population of the Halteese Republic. You say the world…but it seems you do not even intend to save a single country. Why, then, do you not wish to save the entire world?"

Kurt stared almost sullenly back at Kain. "…I have reasons for that you cannot possibly understand. It must be…."

"Oh, hogwash," Kain interrupted again. "I think I understand quite well. You said earlier that this world was constructed through the ties with five other magical worlds. In other words, the nonhuman races of this world, those not native to Earth—the neocolom, the elves, the dwarves, even the more monstrous races—they must have come from somewhere. I would assume that they were brought by Elodos to populate this world from those five other worlds, correct? Whether they came willingly or not is immaterial; after 5000 years, they are quite surely citizens of this world. Perhaps other humans were brought to this world at the same time. But I do know that the Halteese Republic prides itself as being 'the true-blooded mages of this world', in other words, those mages who came originally from Earth; Halteese, and to a degree Grandall have most of the population of this world's 'original humans'. As a member of this nation you were probably raised with that mindset, so I cannot fully fault you for thinking that way…but still, it would seem that you intend to abandon nearly two billion people on this world to destruction? As a former member of the Red Wings, I cannot understand how you could really even consider it. I know my father never would have abandoned them all. No, nor my mother, whom you profess to have so deeply cared for. You said I needed to 'carry on the will of my parents'. I cannot see that this qualifies. No, I know that they would never give up on this! I don't care what you discovered…I cannot believe that the honest and determined boy I saw in that video would abandon them all either! What have you seen that could cause you to lose such faith? Aeli Kanna would be disappointed in you!"

Kurt's face finally changed to a scowl. "You brat. What do you know!? You think it is that easy!? I have been studying this problem for nearly twenty years! I have done all the calculations! There is no other way! This world is doomed! Even with the power of the Crystal Princess, we cannot change that! Can't you understand that!?"

"No," Kain said. "I think that you simply haven't looked in the right places. 'With the power of the Crystal Princess', you said…so you intended to force me to hand Mai over as well, didn't you? Her power may be necessary…but if all you can do is sacrifice 2 billion people, then there is no way I can agree to work with you. I'll have much to thank Sakura for if I see her again. Regardless, this is the end of our negotiation, Kurt Gödel. I will not help you. There are far more important things to worry about than revenge against the Halteese, or anyone else. The Obsidian Star must be stopped. And then this world must be saved…and I will find a way to do it _without_ sacrificing any of the people of this world!"

Kurt sighed, and pulled out his long katana. "I see. I suppose I spoke too much in front of an intelligent boy like you. Words can only take you so far. I will have to show you the harsh reality of this world."

Kain sighed as well, although for a different reason. "I'm sorry, everyone, Chisame…if I had agreed to help him, perhaps we could have gone home without any other troubles or problems. But it looks like the safe path is no longer open to us."

Chisame chuckled. "If that's your answer, then we're not gonna argue. I can't say I ever liked that glasses guy anyway. Give him hell!"

8-8-8

Yue stared at the screen. "Wait…this world is…."

"Worry about that later, Yue- _chan_!" Hinagiku insisted. "Our talks have broken down! It looks like our exit is going to be difficult, so it's time to put our plan in motion!" She turned to a pair of their allies. "As we arranged, Akari- _chan_ , Kenjirô- _kun_ , you go back up Kain- _sensei_ and get the other three to safety! Mai and I will lead the class to the _El-Hazard_ so we can make our escape!"

"All right…we're going to be fighting!?" Natsu said excitedly. "I'm getting fired up!"

As Kenjirô and Akari turned to go, Delryn added, "I'll go along…I don't want you guys to have all the fun without me…."

"Wait," a new figure said, arriving upon the scene with one more flanking him. "The Governor-General is an old friend of mine. Let me accompany you, too."

Hinagiku stared at the new arrivals in shock. "Y-you're…!"

8-8-8

Aiden lay on the ground, bleeding profusely from the hole in his chest. "Humans are so fragile," murmured the man standing over him. "Even when their bodies are filled with power, their minds freeze and break under the lightest pressure. Even the great Aiden Rylack so falls…I'm sorry I've taken your revenge, Dynamis, but there's no time for playing around at the moment." The world returned to reality as he spoke.

On the floor, Aiden suddenly began to cough and laugh almost simultaneously. "I see…so _that's_ what it was. It took you fifteen solid years to beat him, huh? And you say we're weak and fragile?" He managed to raise his head up so he could half-glare, half-smile at his assailant. "Whatever. We'll see how well you do from here on out. Even if I seem like this…I'm not done yet."

The man, middle-aged with wild red hair and ominous golden eyes, stared down at Aiden. "Is that so?" he murmured. "Heroic nonsense." He raised a hand slightly and blasted out a massive bolt of black energy. There was a ripple in reality, and there was nothing left of Aiden.

The man hesitated. "He…did something, didn't he?" Eminus asked. "I felt that shift…some kind of major Entropy magic…."

The red-haired man shrugged. "Well, no matter. He won't interfere anymore. Now…it's time to start our own party…the time is at hand…."

8-8-8

Luana laughed. "Well! You seem to be having an interesting time of it! You're doing so well…I'm glad. I was rather sad when you went away. You have some good friends, you know." She looked away almost wistfully. "It's good to know that things have gone so well for you…I hope your fortune continues, but now, we can't be sure just how it will play out…."

Erstin looked at the girl in surprise. "Eh? What are you talking about, Luana- _nee-chan_?"

"Never mind. It's time." Luana snapped her fingers and Erstin closed her eyes and slumped over asleep into Luana's lap. The older girl kindly positioned her on the bench and rose. "Ah, but that reunion distracted me from what I needed to do. But still…it was good to see her again." She raised a hand to her ear and nodded. "Yes, I know. I understand." Then she turned away with purpose. "Rest well through it all, Ers- _chan_. You definitely don't need to see this."

8-8-8

" _Shinmeiryû Ôgi_ … _Zanmanken: Ni no Tachi_!"

The energy sent forth from Kurt's blade rent through Kain's magic-infused body…and it dissipated into nothingness.

 _('A decoy?')_ Kurt thought in surprise. _('Made of his magic essence…?')_

" _Shinmeiryû_ …the spirit-slicing sword art," Kain commented from behind him. "It's almost a tailor-made counter to the new powers and form I've developed. If Artoria hadn't interfered last time…things might have gone badly for me." Kain's face took on a broad smile. "But if you think that it's going to go easy for you now, you're quite mistaken. I've had time to carefully consider how to deal with your abilities."

Kain charged in, and Kurt rounded on him with the same technique…and Kain dissipated in the same fashion. _('Another decoy? Using magic for_ bunshin _is normally far more difficult than this….')_

Then a wave of Kains descended on the man, and he cut them all to ribbons equally quickly. _('Sending decoys in waves…they're hardly a threat to me…what's he up to?')_

Then suddenly Kain was there. Kurt thought his senses couldn't be fooled, that his perception in battle was perfect…but in a moment there was a tremendous explosion that engulfed him, causing Kain's three watching students to flinch and cry out. And then the dust cleared, showing Kurt on the ground, Kain kneeling on top of him with one leg and using the other to trap his sword-arm against the floor. Kain held a blade of magical energy to Kurt's throat. "I'm sorry for this, Mr. Kurt Gödel," Kain said softly. "I'm grateful for everything you told me, about my parents, and about this world, too. But I cannot join you. My students and I are returning home now."

Kurt chuckled. "Are you sure? Allying yourself with me is your only path to revenge."

"I already have plenty of allies," Kain countered. "And revenge has never been my goal."

"…Is that so? You really shouldn't lie to yourself, Kain- _kun_." Kurt's blade exploded with power, and Kain was forced off of him, a cut slashing deeply across his left shoulder. "You said that your father would never have given up, correct?" Kurt rose as Kain readied himself to resume the combat, one hand on his injured shoulder. "Yet why is he not standing here with you? Why are you standing here alone, without him at your side!?"

"I'm not alone," Kain countered. "I have my allies…my friends. And I believe in my father. And, thanks to you…I believe in my mother, too."

"Why, then!? The world is still on the brink of chaos! The Obsidian Star lives on! Wouldn't you have to admit that he failed!? Am I wrong!?"

"Then I will finish what he started. End of story."

Kurt spat. "How, then, will you accomplish it in that state!? You cannot even escape from this illusionary space I created! Alone, you cannot even protect yourself, let alone your friends! What exactly do you expect to…?"

Suddenly the world around them cracked, splintered, and shattered. The flame-wrapped world they had been battling in was gone, instead replaced by a large but simple round marble chamber lined with pillars. "Alone?" chuckled Chisame. He looked at the seemingly little girl, who was standing there, hands on her hips, a cute magical toy wand floating in the air before her. Six saluting mice hovered in the air behind her, ringing her. "Who are you calling alone?" she continued. "He told you, didn't he, Mr. Creepy Governor? He has his own allies. Isn't that right, Kain- _sensei_?"

Kain smiled back at her. "I told you you'd be useful here, Chisame."

"Illusionary space shutdown complete!" announced the mice, not wanting to let their moment of triumph be glossed over. "All security systems in the Governor-General's projection chamber successfully deactivated. The latest Halteese security measures are nothing before the deluxe hacking of Chiu- _sama_!"

"I-impossible!" gasped Gödel. "A middle-school girl from the backwards old world was able to hack the latest Halteese Government MagiTech security systems!?"

"You're familiar with Kamolai, the magical spirit of contracts, aren't you?" Chisame smirked. "Well, when it comes to having powerful contracted disciples, the lady-killer Kain- _sensei_ puts even his father to shame."

"That's right," agreed Miki, manifesting a pair of her SpyBots. "The truth is, through the power of these contracts, our friends have been monitoring this entire meeting. Akari! Fifteen meters in front of my position!"

"Roger!" came a muffled voice. Suddenly something blasted through the ceiling like a missile and hit the ground hard. It was Akari…and after she kneeled from her impact for just a moment, she suddenly raised her head and sprouted great black wings. She rushed into the governor, sending him flying skyward as if he were a flipped Tiddlywink. Then she flew through the air, smashing into him twice more, before landing underneath him. After crossing her arms over her face, she threw them back and fired _eye lasers_ into Gödel, blasting him back up again. She finally finished by soaring into the sky again and using a lariat to throw him down into the ground.

 _('T-that artifact…the legendary Absolution Choker, created by an Archmage from the pure power of an Infernal Prince he destroyed, that bestows that demon's power upon the wielder! This, too, is in the hands of Kain's disciples!?')_

Kenjirô and Delryn alighted down next to Akari as she rose from her finish stance, her wings vanishing. Kain smiled at them all. "Well…the cavalry's here…."

Kurt took up his sword and rose from the ground. "You brat…you'll pay for tha…!"

Suddenly a huge wave of force blasted past the three teens and collided with the man, sending him flying anew into a wall. _('The silent fist…_ Muonken _!?')_

And Kain stared in shock as Takamichi, his hands in his pockets, walked up to join the trio, flanked by Meia. "T-Takamichi…Meia- _sensei_!?"

"Hey, long time no see, Kain- _kun_ ," Takamichi greeted him. "So I hear you're going to carry on your father's legacy. Hoo, boy…things have gotten complicated. But I'm glad to hear that, Kain- _kun_." He turned back to Gödel. "You kids get a move on. Meia- _san_ and I will handle things here. If you were watching the movie, then you should know that Kurt and I go way back. We're old pals; you don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, let's go!" Miki agreed enthusiastically, not wanting to stay in the battle zone any longer.

"P-please wait!" Nodoka insisted, still looking at her book. "Mr. Kurt Gödel- _san_ …there is one thing more…this threat to the world…the reason you can't save everyone…what is the reason? Can you give us the last piece of the puzzle?"

"Wha…!?"

Nodoka snapped her book shut. "Okay, got it! Thank you!" And the youths turned to run away.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Takamichi asked with a smile. "These youngsters seem to be beating you senseless."

Kurt gritted his teeth. "Silence…Takamichi…."

8-8-8

Mai, Hinagiku, and all the students and their friends following them were almost immediately intercepted by a horde of armored guardsmen of Halteese. The metal-enclosed soldiers swiftly surrounded all of them and leveled their magical lances their direction. "All of you, halt! We have orders to detain and arrest the wanted fugitives at any cost! Surrender, or we will be forced to open fire on you!"

"We're surrounded!" barked Riza. "This is bad, isn't it!?"

"We'd rather this not come to battle like this," responded Tear, raising her bladed staff and stepping forward out of the crowd. "But the truth is, this will ultimately turn in our favor…."

Nanami chuckled. "No need for that. I've already made preparations."

Suddenly a ship appeared in the sky directly above the supposed criminals—one second there was nothing, and the next, a ship. The _El-Hazard_ released a cloud of smoke around its mistress and her companions, obscuring them and assaulting the lungs of the soldiers. When it cleared, the group was already crowded onto the door/elevator, and it was almost rejoined to the ship itself.

"Stop them! We must…!"

"'Fraid we can't allow that."

The soldiers turned in shock…to stare at the casually approaching men in suits. "What!? Who are you!?" the soldiers demanded.

"It's not normally the policy of the Seireitei to become involved in disputes in the mortal realms," noted Tôshirô.

"But helping these ladies out is part of the repayment we owe to certain parties," added Shunsui.

"I was so bored…it's about time we get to rumble some!" growled Kenpachi.

"The pride of the Gotei 13 is on the line," remarked Byakuya.

The five speakers plus Jûshirô, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika all took their Soul Candies, and instantly the horde of soldiers were face-to-face with nine of the most elite soldiers of the Soul Society…and only some of them could even see them (although that number did increase as they exerted enough of their presence to battle their foes)

Some stared through the portholes and most hurried to the bridge to watch the action while Nanami started getting the ship ready to go. "We've got everyone, right? We just have to swing around to pick up Kain- _sensei_ and the others, and head on down to the Gate! We're probably going to have to do this fast!"

"W-wait!" insisted Arika. "We still…we're missing Ers- _chan_! Where's she gotten to!?"

There was a pause as the giddy fugitives tried to wrap their minds around this. "Well…to be perfectly frank, _Ojô-chan_ , she's the least of our concerns," Kamo told her bluntly. "We're getting ready to head back to Earth, and, ah, you guys aren't coming with us through the Gate, right? It was only a heat of the moment thing that even got you here on the ship with us. Your friend isn't a wanted fugitive, so there's no reason for the Halteese army to have anything to do with her. Your school's master will take care of her fine."

"But…!"

"They're right, Arika," Nina scolded her. "Ers will be just fine. Rather, we should be worrying how to get out safely…after they've gone through." She glanced over at the silent, too-thoughtful Yue.

"Right. So…."

Nanami's comment was suddenly caught off by a world-shaking crack and a flash of mind-blanking light. "W-what was that?" Mai demanded in shock.

Nanami cursed. "The Halteese flagship…it sure got mobilized fast…!"

The few soldiers below who remained conscious cheered. "You see that, you brats!? If you don't want to be blasted into a million pieces, you better surrender quietly…!"

"Confirmed to be the main cannon of the _Aktolops_ , the Halteese flagship," Rei noted. "A warning shot. However, it is a bluff—we are still too close to the ball room where all the international dignitaries are gathered. They cannot risk a direct attack on us now."

"Still, we definitely don't want to get in a fight with that thing," Nanami noted. "We better scram…!"

Then, suddenly, from the clouds came a horde of titanic black tentacles. The pseudopods grasped both the _Aktolops_ and its hovering companion, the _Queen's Guard_. They swiftly began to crush the ships. The youths stared at the scene in shock.

"That's…not one of ours, is it?" queried Rin, just keeping her panic down.

"I don't know anyone here who could summon something like _that_ ," Erika breathed. "It's…some sort of magical demon-beast…no, it can't be…."

Then a massive clawed hand, a limb larger than the ship they rode, shot up out of the clouds below and smashed onto the island, using it as a handhold to haul the creature it was attached to up into view. The limb just missed the _El-Hazard_ as it swerved hurriedly away, and the party gaped anew at the massive beast that rose up into view, something partly demonic, partly draconic and all terrible.

"What's with these _aiju_!? 'Pacific Rim' goes to a magical sky kingdom!?" Riku shouted in disgust.

The _El-Hazard_ began to bank and scatter. "No good," Nanami grumbled. "We have to get some distance…Kamo, how soon until we can get to Kain- _sensei_ and the rest, and where are they!?"

"Eh, they should be coming out soon, but…oh, _**damn**_ …."

A small figure, far smaller and yet far more terrible than the beasts, appeared floating in the air in the path of the ship. Dressed in a long white coat and heavy white _hakama_ , with skin nearly so pale, black hair, teal eyes with apparent makeup the same color…some of them had briefly seen him before. Now they all stared at him as he raised a finger towards them. A teal light began to glow at the tip of that finger…and then a blast of energy tore through the _El-Hazard_ ….

8-8-8

Riku's panic at the sight of the oncoming attack actually redoubled as she was swept up in blackness…and then suddenly she was somewhat unceremoniously dumped on a floating rock next to Izumi, Riza, and Kaoru. Kiami stood above them, her magical cloth rippling in her hand. "K-Kiami- _san_ …what happened?" Riku demanded.

"Hmm." Kiami's expression, often mischievous, often cool, was now neither of those things. It was frighteningly serious and intense. "This is very bad. That man…that means that they are…."

"Eh?" Kaoru demanded. "What's that, Kiami- _chan_?"

"The Halteese Republic is the least of our worries now," Kiami replied quietly. "Those fiends come from our true enemy…the Obsidian Star…."

There was suddenly a mocking laugh behind them, and they turned to behold the eerie sight. A maw seemed to open in the very air before them. In the background of the maw was a stilted, staticky black space, and in the foreground, emerging from it, was a man dressed in white—the same white outfit of the other arrancar, although in his case this man wore a tighter white shirt and white gloves. He had short, well-groomed pink hair and a bone-like set of what were probably spectacles on his face. "Quite perceptive, my lovely little flower. You move quite well, Tsukino Kiami."

Kiami observed him carefully as the other four huddled together in fright. "…You have the advantage of me. You are…?"

"Szayel Aporro Granz." The man reached for the sword at his side, a strange katana with something resembling a cluster of grapes for a guard. "Now, will you ladies be so good as to be my test subjects…?"

8-8-8

Kagutsuchi flamed into the sky. Mai turned back to the passengers on the beast's back. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

Mei, Kazumi, Yukari, and Shiho sat up. "W-what the hell was _that_?" Shiho muttered, wincing in pain.

"T-the Obsidian Star…" Mei muttered in fear. "They've begun…."

"It looks like it," Mai agreed. "That attack…I hope everyone else is all right. The _El-Hazard_ …it was shattered…."

"W-what about Nanami- _san_? Will her ship…?" Kazumi queried.

"I don't know about her. Getting you guys was all I could do in the moment. The ship is gone, but I doubt it's permanent…it's her artifact, so she should be able to recover or esummons it pretty easily. Now…."

Suddenly the sky lit up with winged demonic creatures all around them. Mai froze slightly as recognition pricked the back of her mind and brought a subliminal fear to her heart. _('These things…but they…they shouldn't….')_

Kagutsuchi, needing no orders to deal with this kind of threat, immediately opened fire on them, incinerating a pair. But then the remainder began to swoop around, harassing the great firebird but largely slipping behind to try and get at the passengers. Mai regained control of herself and began to urge Kagutsuchi away.

8-8-8

Tear ended her singing and the field around them ceased. She glanced back at those she had managed to save—Rin (who had also been covered by Archer), Nanami, Yue, Arika, and Nina. "Is everyone all right?"

"Well, I don't know about _everyone_ ," Rin grumped. "But we seem to be fine, thanks to you. We…all got scattered…that attack…."

Nanami groaned and sat up. "Oh…my _El-Hazard_ …."

"Now isn't the time," Yue murmured as she struggled to her feet and produced her artifact. "That attack was just the prelude…massive creatures, that energy attack, and from the looks of things, much worse. The entire city is under attack. This scale…."

Nina glanced back fearfully towards the great villa, still visible from where they had landed amidst the floating rocks amongst the main islands. "Father…" she whispered.

"W-where's Shiho- _chan_ now? And Irina- _chan_?" Arika begged.

"We have to do what we can to recover everyone," Tear said. "We can't leave anyone behind."

"But we can't leave those people alone either!" Nanami insisted. "If we just run off now, we'll be leaving all of them to the Obsidian Star. Now isn't the time to be worrying just about…."

Suddenly one of the great magical beasts landed behind them, greatly rocking their little island. As they turned fearfully to it, the dinosaur-like monster opened its mouth to roar and…another giant collided with it, sending it flying from the island. Nanami started and recognized it. "Rei!"

 _'Nanami-_ san _…I will deal with this one. Take care….'_

Then Erika suddenly alighted next to the others as Rei's Evangelion tumbled off into space. "Here you are…everyone was scattered or thrown, and all those that had it used protective magic to save whom they could, but we're bad shape right now…enemies are everywhere."

"Jinnai Nanami, you should go with the others to find your friends," Nina insisted. "You, too, Yue…from this point on, you have to go home. The rest of us still have our duty as HiME…to our leaders and Masters. Materialize!" Her Robe appeared on her. "Let's go, Arika." And she took off. Arika, recovering quickly, summoned her own Robe and took off after her.

Yue stared after them as well. Then she half-turned to the other girls behind her. "…I'm sorry, Tear- _san_ , Erika- _san_ …I know that I'm supposed to be part of your world, but…right here and now, for the moment, I am still a HiME of Garderobe Academy, and I have to join my friends. I…I will rejoin you…I promise. If…you see Nodoka- _san_ …let her know, too." Then she materialized her Robe and flew off for the villa.

"Hey, wait!" Rin insisted, but too late. She sighed. "Well, if all of this isn't just a big mess," she muttered. "But…I guess it's true…until we are _all_ safe, we can't very well expect to escape…."

8-8-8

The whirlwind touched down on the island, where it remained for just a few moments before dissipating. Kajirô lowered his sword and Hinagiku collapsed to her knees…and Ami and Irina tried to get their own bearings. "Well…I tried to get us to the biggest island I could find on such short notice."

"T-thank you, Kaji- _kun_ ," Hinagiku gasped. She took in a few deep breaths, calmed herself, and managed to find her feet. She glanced back up at the sky, where the monsters were flocking and, until recently, where they had been flying aboard the _El Hazard_. "W-what was that…?"

"One of…those 'arrancar'," Ami noted. "T-that was a terrible attack…is everyone else all right?"

"We have to hope so," Kajirô replied. "First, we have to…."

Suddenly a chill swept over them all, and they turned even before the voice spoke.

"What? All I get is trash like this? I'm not going to get anything by killing third-rate brats like this."

There was a man in white, the usual arrancar outfit, but this time with a great round collar on the back of his coat that rose above his head. He had a mouth of large, piano-like teeth even more pronounced than Shinji Hirako's. In one hand he carried a strange polearm with a huge circular blade on its end and then a near-circle blade atop that first blade, and a chain with large rings connected that weapon to the back of his coat. A heavy white eye patch covered his left eye. Flanking him, his hands crossed behind his back, was a youthful-looking arrancar with blond hair, a rather refined white coat and a black eye patch over his right eye.

"W-who are you?" Kajirô demanded as all four readied themselves. _('This is bad…I can feel this guy's power…it's comparable to the one who blew our ship to pieces….')_

The man laughed cruelly. "Well…it hardly matters since you'll be dead in moments. But as long as you have remaining, remember this: Nnoitra Gilga!" And, raising his weapon, the undead man charged in….

8-8-8

The shimmering box finally burst, dropping Tokine, Yoshimori, Hikaru and Isumi onto the island that had been rather chosen at random for them. Kamo popped into existence and fell onto Isumi's head. "Well! Lucky break ending up with you guys," Kamo commented. "But that might be the extent of our luck right now. It's an all-out attack. There are enemies everywhere…."

"At least the Halteese will be too preoccupied to come after us," Hikaru noted.

"I'd rather have the Halteese," Kamo replied rather dourly. "I'm not a fighter, but _I_ could take care of most of the Halteese soldiers without too much problem. But the Obsidian Star…." He shook his head. "This is the real deal, the same as you saw in those films. They have monsters of power out there…inhuman machines of war. You've just seen a glimpse of them. We're _all_ in trouble now."

"Then we can't sit around waiting and talking!" Yoshimori snapped. "Kagome- _chan_ and all the rest need our help! Where can we go?"

Tokine glanced over and saw a black box rise up and cover one of the islands. "There…what's that?" she demanded.

8-8-8

Lina and Zelgadis settled onto the ground inside their magical orbs of support, and Gourry was dumped unceremoniously from Lina's bubble as she let it go. Inuyasha, carrying Kagome and Shippô, landed roughly next to them.

"As far as bad goes, that might have been the very worst," Lina noted. " _Now_ what?"

Zelgadis chuckled. As the others shot looks his way, he said, "Sorry. It's just ironic. Things had been so quiet the past month I was starting to wonder if I'd made a mistake joining with you to get what I wanted from the Obsidian Star…it seemed you were about to head out without anything getting accomplished in that regard. Now, however…it looks like they've come to us. I apologize…it seems I've invited disaster upon your mission."

"Well, we can't really blame you," Lina said. "Now…."

Suddenly six forms shimmered into existence, surrounding them. Weapons came out as the veteran fighters instantly came to the ready—and Shippô cowering from Inuyasha's back.

"It looks like it's started," Inuyasha noted. "There's no time to worry about all that now!"

And the six figures, armored warriors obscured by their gothic armor, moved in to attack….

8-8-8

Momo and Rukia settled down, carrying their own burdens—Aerie and Lucy. Minsc landed hard, but well, next to them. "T-thank you," Lucy half-sighed and half-moaned.

"Y-yes, thank you," Aerie echoed.

"What a terrible blow…these foul Obsidian Starlings attack us with no remorse and mercy! We must reciprocate in kind! We will shove the sword of justice right through their cowardly guts and air out their evil deeds!"

"T-that's all…well and good…" Aerie replied. "We need to recover our friends first…but…."

"This is bad," Momo noted as they steadied the mortal girls. She glanced at the monsters and demons battling through the night sky. "We haven't seen anything like this since…."

"I know," Rukia agreed. "Twenty years ago."

"Twenty years…so you are veterans of the previous war?" This chilling voice drew the attention of all four, and they turned, the two Soul Reapers and Minsc with their hands on their swords. The man was tall, well-built, dressed in the arrancar white, with contrasting dark skin and wide, golden eyes. A bald head—lined with white bone shards—and a seeming bone necklace completed his eerie image. "I am Zommari Leroux. In the name of Hueco Mundo and the Obsidian Star, I will cut you down." So saying, he drew his own blade.

8-8-8

Natsu recovered from his motion sickness as he flew under Happy's guidance. "Huh? What happened?"

"I don't know," Happy moaned. "We were attacked by all sorts of monsters, and then one of those arrancar guys blew up the ship…everyone's…."

"Hey! Down there!"

Happy looked where Natsu had indicated. There, picking themselves up, were Erza and Grey. Natsu and Happy joined them. "Well…where's Lucy? And everyone else…?" Grey demanded.

"We might not have a chance to find out," Erza said, looking up. "Eyes are already on us."

There, in the air, were four female arrancar….

8-8-8

Kain ran through the halls and his friends followed him. He glanced up as the sounds started to resonate around them. "That noise…something is going very wrong…."

"Maybe our class is just making their exit in their usual noisy fashion," Chisame smirked.

"I don't think so," Kenjirô said. "I'm feeling some crazy powers out there…this is…."

Suddenly the hallway in front of them exploded. The group stopped and blanched before the smoke…and what remained when it cleared. A tall, muscular arrancar with ice-blue hair and eyes, with that jawbone on his cheek, stared hard at Kain. "And here you are. You look older…but you can't fool me. Do you remember me?"

Kain stared back. "Grimmjow Jaegerjacques."

The arrancar smiled. "Good."

"Kenjirô, Delryn, take them and get them out of here," Kain said, drawing his sword. "I don't want them getting caught up in this. Protect them with your lives. You too, Akari," he continued, interrupting her even as she opened her mouth. "Their safety is priority. I can't fight this guy if I have to worry about anyone else. Go."

"Let's go, Akari," Delryn insisted. "If you're looking for a fight, it looks like we'll have plenty of opportunity. Let's get going."

"You don't have to pressure _me_ ," Miki muttered, and they hurried down the nearest side hall just behind them.

"Good," Grimmjow muttered with a smile. "This is all I could ask for. Let's get a good fight in…Kain Lockeheart!" So saying, he drew his sword and charged in.

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Sudden Climax!_

 _Well, we just endured the ranting of Kurt Gödel. He was, perhaps, even worse in the original. Negi actually agreed to work with him, but right before signing the magical contract, he suddenly popped up with the question, 'Since we're allies, can you tell me the rest…?' A wonderfully Bondsian attitude, as it were. And Negi revealed that he had already figured out most of it…and here was revealed the original story's terrible secret: that the magical world was an artificial plane of magic, created super-imposed over the surface of Mars, and it was using up all its mana and was, quite simply, doomed…over time its mana was going to run out. In fact, the original evil organization, Cosmo Entelecheia, was trying to 'destroy the world' by breaking down all the artificial beings and sending the spirits of the 'real' people into a magical subspace, an eternal dream. So in the end, they were anti-hero kind of villains: trying to 'save' what they could, and the person behind it all was 'The Lifemaker', the 'Mage of the Beginning', or, as far as they did (not) explain it to us, the original creator of the magical world._

 _Nope, my history is different…we could say 'right for me'. Elodos, the Wishmaster, was originally made for my 'Anime Story', an 'Astral'…essentially the equivalent of a 'Celestial' as I call them here (which, as you read, he is in this universe). When I introduced the heroes (and villains) of Shakugan no Shana into Season 3, I made them these anti-demons, Astrals, and introduced the Flame Haze as Astrals contracted to humans…much like they are in that series, but without the absurd 'Power of Existence' angle (just simple magic and such, here). Elodos, my creation, is kind of the Astral/Celestial 'me', and there was made part of the Flame Haze partnership with Mi-Na, the Dreamer of Dreams. I have not (yet) introduced Flame Haze into this universe, so he was simply great to be the, well, 'god' of this magical world. The 'illusionary' magical world was neat, but I really wanted the world and the villainy to follow my own personal path._

 _Well, we're getting to action…let's get on with it!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Five: The Night of Dread

"I still don't see why we couldn't have stayed," Akari complained. "If we battled him four-on-one, we'd take him down that much faster, wouldn't we?"

"Would you _really_ want to fight him four-on-one?" Delryn smirked.

"Well…no…I'd rather fight him myself…."

"That guy's a bit beyond us," Kenjirô muttered. "He's probably about as strong as Kuchiki Byakuya. Between us and these three, we'd just be in the way. Keeping them safe is the most important…that's the job Kain's trusted us with. And besides, if you want to fight…there are a lot of strong powers out there now…it seems we've been thrust into a battle…."

"What are you talking about?" Chisame demanded. "Are you saying…?"

"It certainly sounds as if things are going crazy out there," Delryn replied. "It's too much even for your class to make this much of a fuss by evading capture. Which means, if that guy is suddenly here…then it's them…."

"Right," Kenjirô said with a slight smile. "The Obsidian Star's here…with rather convenient timing…."

Suddenly Kenjirô stopped and thrust his hand out to the side, bringing the rest of the party to a halt as well. The hallway swiftly filled with the armored soldiers of Halteese. "Halt! Surrender yourselves to justice, enemies of the Republic!"

The warriors readied for combat, Chisame and Miki took steps back, and Nodoka, for her preparations, miniaturized her book and slipped it out of sight down the front of her dress.

"We're stopping for these guys?" Delryn remarked in disgust, stepping forward and raising his sword. "Let's just bust through them and go."

"That's not it," Kenjirô growled, then, more loudly, to the soldiers: "Get out of here! For the sake of your lives, run!"

"You dare threaten us, you criminal trash!? We are…."

Then a series of shadowy blades suddenly flashed out, sending the soldiers flying and scattering blood into the air. Moments later the ground was littered with the soldiers, and a dark-cloaked and armored form stepped past their still bodies and into view, a strange staff floating in the air in front of him. Dynamis observed the six youths carefully. "It seems, this time, that fortune favors me," he rumbled. "I have come to end the threat posed by Miyazaki Nodoka…and yet, although my revenge has been taken from me, a secondary prize has been offered in the form of his whelp…."

The three in the forefront readied themselves. "What are you talking about…?" Delryn demanded. "Aren't you the one that had the beef with my dad…?"

"Indeed…and yet I was denied, for my Prince used his own hand to slay Aiden Rylack. But now…sent to deal with the dangerous mind-reader…his son has also been delivered to me…."

"You're full of it! That old man wouldn't die even if you killed him…."

"So you may say. You may ask him about it when you meet him in hell…."

"Fat chance of that!"

The three leapt at Dynamis. Suddenly the staff before him began to spin, faster and more rapidly, and the faster it spun, the slower the three were suddenly moving. Magic wrapped around them, binding them, sealing their movements, and, as the staff suddenly ceased its movement, Kenjirô, Delryn, and Akari ceased their movement as well. They were frozen in place, Akari in mid-air and Kenjirô just taking off, as motionless and lifeless as statues. "And what a fine test of this new power. Like taking candy from a baby." Then he released his wave of shadows again, and the three fell to the ground, wounded. Dynamis focused on the three behind them as they crowded backwards and away in fright.

 _('T-this is bad,')_ Chisame thought. _('T-this guy was bad enough, but…whatever that power was…we're totally screwed here!')_

Dynamis sent his shadows amongst the girls, who did manage to muster up the energy to scatter. Dynamis' attack rent through the walls, sending them all sprawling into the hall behind it. Nodoka woozily looked up from her position to see more guards hurrying up…and freezing at the sight of the dark armored figure. "W-who are you!? Halt, and surrender yourself!"

Dynamis glanced their way. "Foolish wooden dolls, not even with enough life to be worth cultivating. The puppet shall not defy the puppet master." He gestured their way, and the staff flashed. A wave of energy washed out, and as it connected with them, they began to disintegrate, fading away…into nothingness.

Nodoka sat on her knees up against the far wall. She stared at the horrible sight of the soldiers vanishing. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, dreams to dreams, and illusions to illusions," Dynamis rumbled. "We are now the rulers of this world…and all that dwells upon it." He turned back to Nodoka and slowly began to approach her. "Yet, worry not, Miyazaki Nodoka. Those puppets were nothing more than fodder, who had not the power to write themselves upon reality, neither the force of will, nor the strength of mind. But you are different, most especially since you are come from that world…you shall not fade to nothing, but you will be taken to the Eternal Garden, the Endless Paradise, the Great Dream…Cosmo Entelecheia…."

Chisame, grimacing in pain, struggled to rise and glanced over that direction. "M-Miyazaki," she muttered. "R-run! Don't just sit there…y-you've gotta…!"

 _('H-Honya…')_ thought Miki, as she also lay in dazed pain on the opposite side of the room. _('W-well, it may not be me, but…h-how did we end up in a situation like this…? I-I can't do anything…you've got to run…Honya!')_

 _('W-what do I do?')_ Nodoka despaired as Dynamis, an inexorable doom incarnate, slowly approached. _('W-what can I…?_

 _('I-is there anyone…? Natsu-_ san _…Erza-_ san _…._

 _('Kain-_ sensei _….')_

Dynamis reached out a clawed hand toward Nodoka's face…

8-8-8

The pink-haired arrancar fought back desperately as Kiami assaulted him. She and three _bunshin_ danced in and out, slashing with small blades and hurling hordes of tiny sharp objects the man's direction. Szayel-Aporro had not yet been injured, but it was a very near thing, as he had to fight to protect himself from every single attack….

…Or that's how it seemed, at least. Finally Kiami and her clones leapt back and took up a more defensive position together. They stared hard at the foe. "Really, that's enough," Kiami murmured. "It galls me to say it, but would you stop with the games?"

A small smile quirked on Szayel-Aporro's lips, banishing his previous look of consternation. "Oh? Whatever do you mean?"

"I've been trained by five masters of martial arts who have always been so far above me I had no chance of defeating them. I know full well when someone is playing down to my level…and seeing you act so desperate while you do it is the biggest insult of all. I'm well aware that this entire time, you've fended off all my attacks while not even moving that left foot of yours from that planted pivot spot."

"Oh. So you noticed," the arrancar replied, chuckling. "Well, Tsukimori Kiami, I suppose you are not completely inept. Still, it seems your victory over my brother was perhaps even more due to luck than I had previously thought."

"Your brother?" Kiami raised an eyebrow. "Ah…that 'Ilfordt Granz', then, was your brother? I wasn't aware hollows and the like had families or relationships, but then again, I know next to nothing about you. Did you single me out for revenge, then?"

"Revenge? Heavens, no! I simply know all about your battle through the surveillance bugs I placed in him. To me, he was nothing more than a box to carry those bugs. My interest in _you_ is simply one of the scientist in his test subject, because after all, that's what I am—a scientist, not really a fighter. While you're not as powerful as I had hoped, you should still have some interest as a specimen." Szayel-Aporro drew a strange device out from behind him, a small pen-like object, and clicked a button on its end. Suddenly a black rectangle of space warped out around them, entrapping them, sealing them inside a new world…a dark pillared chamber, with floor, walls, ceiling and pillars all constructed of some strange white stone. "Now, pay attention. Your intelligence and awareness in observing my battle _did_ exceed my expectations, but your puny mind may still be insufficient in understanding this scenario, and I do hate to repeat myself. This is a space that I've created, that I rule over, and I've brought all of you here." Suddenly a horde of misshapen, white-clothed and white-masked creatures burst into the chamber as well. "And these are my fracción, my lesser, subservient arrancar, ones that I've personally modified. I'll be interested to see what you can do with them…."

A giant centipede-like creature came screaming down at Kiami. She leapt over it, her four separate bodies scattering. She made her gestures and concentrated her _ki_ , then unleashed a stream of fire at the beast. It roared and recoiled from the attack, then lashed at her with its pincer-like tail. She weaved around it in mid-air and managed to safely alight back on the ground. Then an arrancar giant came storming up next and punched at her, cratering the ground where she had stood just after she leapt away. Then her _bunshin_ descended on the giant, hitting it from multiple angles and stunning it. Kiami dashed forward, making more signs, and then planted her hands on the ground. The earth shot out into a stone pillar that connected with the giant's chin, upending it and sending it crashing down onto its back. Kiami and her clones settled onto the ground around the giant, observing it carefully.

The unmoving giant suddenly lashed out with a fist, connecting with one of Kiami's clones and sending it flying (only briefly, before it disappeared in a puff of smoke). Kiami and her remaining clones dodged back, but the centipede came darting forward again, striking another clone with its tail and poofing it.

Kiami gestured as she retreated, and another eight clones appeared around her. The horde of Kiamis charged back in, dancing and fighting and weaving her _jutsu_ with all ten bodies. As the fight wore on, however, Kiami found that her attacks were becoming less and less effective—her ability to control and manipulate _ki_ was becoming restricted. _('W-what is this…?')_

Finally she made her gestures and prepared to use a water _jutsu_ to spit a stream of water into the centipede's face, but no _ki_ answered her summons and no _jutsu_ proceeded forth from her. She stared in shock and only just managed to dodge the centipede's counterattack.

And her four companions, until recently all quite unused to magic and situations like this, huddled together protectively at the back of the chamber.

"Oh, so it's finally happened?" Szayel-Aporro said sweetly from his observer's position at the opposite end of the chamber, flanked by several more of his 'fracción'. "I guess I forgot to mention. Since I control this space, I can restrict which powers operate here, as long as I have an understanding of them, and as I mentioned before, I analyzed your powers through your battle with my dead brother. So now your access to your precious _ki_ is being denied you, and you'll lose your powers…one…by…one…."

As he spoke, Kiami's clones suddenly began to vanish on their own, without any apparent interference. The sudden vanishing of the last _bunshin_ took Kiami's attention for just too long, and the giant managed to pin her to the ground with its massive palm. She gasped out and groaned in pain as it began to crush her.

"Well, that's the end of that," the arrancar lord chuckled. "Now, make sure you at least leave some form to her corpse…I can't make use of the specimen if you make it unrecognizable."

"T-that's it?" Izumi murmured in fright. "K-Kiami- _chan_ …if she can't do anything, then…."

Riku and Kaoru stared. Then they narrowed their eyes, turned to each other, and nodded.

Szayel-Aporro laughed as Kiami was crushed under the giant's hand. Then a fragment of pillar destroyed in the earlier chaos flew through the air and impacted against the giant's face, cracking its mask and sending it toppling over backwards. "All right!" Kaoru, thrower of the pillar, exulted in triumph. Kiami, still gasping, immediately managed to roll up to her feet and back up towards her suddenly mobile comrades.

The centipede turned to this new assailant and, before it could begin to approach, was suddenly blasted by a ray of light. As it recovered from this wound, Riku continued firing shots from the end of her staff, and then Riza stepped up next to her to add fire from her guns as well. It convulsed from the fire, until finally it fell over and collapsed to the ground, lying still.

The giant rose up with a roar, and moved towards the girls. It brought its hand down to smash as many of them as it could it one swat, but Kaoru stepped forward and caught it. She grunted as she was pushed back against the force, her feet sinking and digging into the ground, but then her movement halted as she strained against it…and for all of its mass and enormous bulk, she seemed very well to be winning, pushing it back, climbing her way out of the groove that she had created. Then a small, well, teddy bear came dashing forward at high speed, past Kaoru, and it leapt into the air and landed a double-footed kick to the stomach of the giant. It recoiled and gasped from the impact, and Kaoru reacted, getting a good hold of the hand and then hauling on it, lifting the giant into the air and sending it flying off to the side. It crashed into the left wall, shaking the chamber heavily as it impacted and smashed through a dozen pillars, and it lay still and unmoving.

Szayel-Aporro stared impassively, even as the little teddy bear ran back over to stand protectively in front of Izumi. He continued staring as Izumi, Riza, Riku and Kaoru all stood around Kiami, deadly seriousness on their faces as they regarded him. He pushed at his glasses. On either side of him, two chubby arrancar, mostly round bodies with long and ridiculously thin arms and legs that almost begged to be named 'Tweedle-dee' and 'Tweedle-dum', hopped up and down in sequence, shouting what were probably the names of the two stricken arrancar in panic. "Quiet!" the boss suddenly shouted, bringing them to silence. He smiled slowly at the five ladies. "It seems our courageous guests have something they wish to say," he smirked at them.

Riku blanched but rallied magnificently. "Don't underestimate us!" Riku insisted. "We're not powerless little girls anymore!"

"We're all disciples of Kain Lockeheart!" added Riza, brandishing her pistols. "Even if its creepy monsters like you, we can fight, too!"

"For our classmates, and our _sensei_!" Kaoru agreed.

"Very well then." Szayel-Aporro drew his sword again as he began to step forward. "It looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands once again. This might be fun after all…."

8-8-8

Kagutsuchi dodged and weaved around the flying hordes pursuing it. Occasionally it turned its head and unleashed a laser-like stream of fire through the ranks of the winged pursuers…but there always seemed to be more to take their place.

"Well, this _is_ a dangerous, powerful monster, isn't it?" Shiho murmured, eliciting a brief and inscrutable stare from Mai. "If there weren't so many of those _things_ out there, this ride would actually be enjoyable…."

"Y-you're kidding, right?" murmured Yukari in desperate fright. Then she started and turned to her other side. "K-Kazumi!"

The girl was struggling to stand. "I-I'm not just going to sit here helplessly," Kazumi insisted. She cupped her hands around the small red jewel that hung from her neck. "Answer my call…Storm Spirit!"

Laughing, crackling, a humanoid form appeared in the air, mostly a glowing blue-and-white nimbus, rotund, with enough facial features to make its beard visible and enough red tints and highlights on its armor to make it appear real. It wore a wide-brimmed hat most usually associated with Eastern peasants and monks, made of that same blue-white energy stuff. "Here I am!" he/it cackled, then turned into a ball of lightning and blazed through the sky. It blasted its way through several of their pursuers, and, as it attracted the attention of a dozen or so more, it suddenly reformed its body in the midst of them. "Looking for me?" he said, then fell away as they dove on him…but in his place was a static, crackling copy, unmoving, and many of the flying fiends arrived at it simultaneously, just as it exploded, an electrical bomb. One veered away from the destruction, only for a cord of electricity to suddenly snare it. It found its movement stopped and it was suddenly drawn towards the Storm Spirit as he came swooping up towards it. He actually landed on its back and began to ride it, directing its action with one hand while he raised an orb of lightning in his other hand, tossing it at the nearest collection of the monsters, and it, like his clone before, exploded in electricity. Then he turned into ball lightning again, vaporizing the one upon which he rode and blazing a new trail of destruction.

"I-I'll help too!" Mei declared, standing up and brandishing her broom. She waved it around and began to chant, and fire began to wrap in the air around its bristles. Then she swept it out in front of her, and a torrent of fire and wind tore into the ranks massing against them on the left side.

And with these actions breaking the pursuit to a large degree, Kagutsuchi managed to sweep around on its own and use its breath weapon against what turned out to be the remainder. It stood there, floating in the air and looking around, and while the night was far from quiet, it seemed the greater portion of their enemies were gone from the immediate vicinity.

Mai sighed in relief and brushed her forearm against her head. "Well, that's a relief. We're safe enough now…maybe we can try and find out what happened to the others…."

Suddenly, with a great, peace-shattering roar, a gargantuan green winged form came crashing up from below. It dwarfed Kagutsuchi, and spat a wave of fire at the bird immediately. The soaring white elemental dodged the attack easily enough, and as it banked around to line up return fire—its natural response to aggression, absent of any immediate orders from Mai—another giant came crashing down from above. A purple humanoid machine landed on the beast's back and plunged a dual-pronged spear into it, running it through completely. The Evangelion pushed off, letting it fall from the spear and down below the clouds, then remained floating in the air, eight shimmering wings emerging from its back. Mai and her fellow passengers stared up at it in shock—although they had obviously heard tell of it, none of them had seen Rei's artifact before this.

"Tokiha Mai- _san_ …" came Rei's voice. "It seems you are safe and well. That is good. I may require transport. The time limit is expired."

"Expired…?" Mai began, but it became obvious as the Evangelion began to dissemble in its piecemeal, surreal fashion. As Rei began to plummet, Kagutsuchi swooped in at Mai's instruction and caught Rei in its claw.

"Thank you, Mai- _san_ ," Rei said softly as Mai floated down next to her, her rings whirring as they were inclined to. "I managed to dispatch eleven of the Obsidian Star's _kaijû_ within the available time, but there are still at least that many in the airspace around Orimus, largely engaged with the Halteese fleet. Other than a few of the _shinigami_ captains who elected to engage them, there are no others working against them effectively."

"That's a problem, but right now, we have worse," Mai replied briskly. "What about the rest of our classmates and friends? Do you know anything about them…?"

"A few," Rei affirmed. "I first encountered…."

Suddenly there were screams from behind them. Kagutsuchi and Mai both turned…to see Luppi standing in the air above them, Yukari, Kazumi, Mei and Shiho now in the grasp of his tentacles.

"Well, well," he murmured happily. "I can't find that brat who messed me up before—Kain Lockeheart seems to be hiding—but I've found the Crystal Princess, in any case, as well as a few of their girlfriends to play with! Now, how shall I deal with all these toys, hmm…?"

8-8-8

Nina, Arika and Yue touched down on the largest terrace of the Governor-General's house, right in the middle of a standoff between the faltering Halteese guards and the pressing monstrous forms of the Obsidian Star forces. As the two sides stared in shock, the HiME swiftly leapt upon the aggressors, using staff and spell to press them back. The resistance was strong against them, however—these creatures, whatever they were, were stronger and more durable than the (admittedly few) foes they had faced before. Still, their arrival sparked a bit of courage in the hearts of the Halteese soldiers, and they began to push forward.

Still, even with the arrival of the young HiME, the odds seemed to be against them…until a giant mace head smashed in their midst, and a segmented whip-blade tore through them. In moments, the terrace was cleared of the enemy, and Shizuru and Haruka settled down into the midst of them. "There!" Haruka insisted suddenly. "I got 13 of them! I'm sure I got more than you, right?"

"Really?" Shizuru replied quite sweetly. "I wasn't really counting."

As Haruka fumed over this subtle slight, Shizuru turned to the three younger HiME. "Well, Nina- _chan_ , Arika- _chan_ , Yue- _chan_ …you're fulfilling your duties well. Where is the rest of your team…?" The glance the three shared said it all. "I see. Right now, we can't afford to look for them. We're trying to evacuate the VIPs to safety…most of the leaders have their own bodyguards, but there are a few that could use some additional protection. Can you join them there at the western wing?"

"Right!" Nina and Yue agreed simultaneously, and Arika was right behind them. Turning, the three set themselves and took off back into the sky.

8-8-8

Tear, Rin, and Erika, using magic, began to hop their way through the cloud of floating rocks and mini-islands, with Archer, behind them, carrying Nanami. "So," Nanami questioned as they traveled, "where are we going, exactly?"

"Some of your classmates should be this way," Rin answered. "It seems everyone was scattered to these islands. We'll have to collect whom we can into as big a group as we can for safety, at least until your artifact regenerates."

"There are battles breaking out all over this airspace," Erika added. "We have to hurry so that we can help our friends…it seems that the enemy is out in full force…."

"Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? Although it still doesn't seem like it's really full force. This is still just a greeting, Erika- _ojô-sama_."

The figures whirled to face the speaker. There, standing on a small hill just behind them, both swords drawn, was that familiar, bespectacled young woman. Erika actually growled low in her throat. "Kinue…."

"It's been a while…not since that wonderful tournament," Kinue said. "Finally, we get a chance to play together again, eh?"

Erika drew out her card and called upon it, transforming it into a long, red-handled polearm. "Did you come to take on all of us by yourself? Even for you, that's pretty brash…."

"Oh…an artifact! So you actually agreed to a contract with that yummy young teacher of yours, hmm?" Kinue giggled. "Well, naturally…I didn't come alone…."

Tear, Rin, Archer, and Erika scattered as the figure slammed down in the midst of them. Yammy stood up and smiled down at the girls. "What, this is all I get? These little girls? Mala suerte…."

Archer retreated a pace and set Nanami on her feet. "Forgive me, _Ojô-chan_ …it looks like I'm going to be busy from here on out." Then, materializing his swords, he dashed in to block Yammy as he started moving towards Tear and Rin.

Erika started that direction as well, but Kinue suddenly moved into her path, cutting her off. "No, no, Erika- _ojô-sama_! You've got to play with me…."

Blades flashed and spells began to fly as the forces collided….

8-8-8

Irina leapt at the arrancar from behind, but the butt of Nnoitra's weapon slammed her in the stomach, causing her to fly. Then Hinagiku, already transformed from her party dress into a _samurai_ 's _kimono_ , leapt at him from the front. He parried a few of her strikes, then, as he counterattacked, she stepped aside and knocked his weapon down with a fierce overhand slash and then lashed out with a kick—showing the evolutions her swordsmanship had made over the past few months. Nnoitra, however, caught her foot as if it were nothing. As he grinned evilly at her and raised his weapon, Kajirô suddenly slipped behind him and slashed. Nnoitra actually dropped his polearm and turned to catch Kajirô's blade in his hand. Sparks flew as Nnoitra's hand slid down the blade without being cut. "What? I thought this thing was supposed to be sharp," he teased.

Hinagiku swung her sword back. In response, Nnoitra hauled Kajirô around by his sword and slammed him into Hinagiku, letting go of both and sending the two youths sprawling.

Ami whirled her spear around from what she supposed was a safe distance. "Shabon…!"

Nnoitra grabbed his polearm and hurled it at the girl. It struck her in the midsection with the crescent blade and sent her flying, causing her to hit the ground and remain still. "Well…that's one little mouse done…."

Screaming in rage, Hinagiku dashed forward again. Nnoitra, laughing, dodged her strikes and parried them with his arm, with no lasting harm to him. "You're fun," the arrancar commented, "but you can't cut me! I have the strongest hierro of all the arrancar! A blade like that…can't…cut…me!"

Suddenly Nnoitra grabbed the chain at his waist and pulled at it, bringing his polearm screaming back to him. He knocked Hinagiku's sword aside with a forearm and then backhanded her face, stunning her, and then raised his weapon for the killing blow.

"Bring all the world to balance…Kamikaze!"

Kajirô stepped forward to block Nnoitra's attack with his transformed blade. The force of the blow forced him to his knees. As Nnoitra raised his blade again, Irina came dashing back in, and Nnoitra, kicking the other two away again with one sweep of his leg, turned and cut Irina down with one casual backhanded swing.

Again, far too quickly, Hinagiku was on him, and this time Nnoitra's blade found her. Blood flying, the girl crying out in shock, Hinagiku hit the ground hard and rolled away. She lay there, her sword clattering by her side, quivering, but otherwise unmoving.

"Hinagiku!" Kajirô cried in despair. Gritting his teeth and forcing himself to his feet, he spat, "You heartless monster! How can you do that…to girls like that!? Women…."

"The hell!?" Nnoitra barked back derisively. "Are you stupid or something? This is a battle…kill or be killed! When you hate someone, when you have a reason to fight, to kill, there are no women, or children, or elders. There are only warriors and the dead, the victors and the victims. If your little girls here can't cut it, they have no one but themselves to blame." His huge, piano-like grin returned. "If you have a problem with it, do something about it with your own power. Don't complain to me."

Kajirô growled. "Fine then. I will." He raised his double-bladed sword in front of him. " _Bankai_!" His sword exploded, the two blades on opposite ends of his handle transforming into two massive flames of blue light, each one nearly the size of Kajirô's whole body. A shining blue orb, like a miniature, basketball-sized sun, orbited Kajirô. "Tengen Kamikaze [Axis of Heaven, Divine Wind]. First Star: Aoifune [Blue Blade]." He raised his new weapon. "I never wanted to hurt anyone…but if you continue like this…I will cut you down."

"Big talk," Nnoitra laughed. "Let's see you do it!"

Kajirô charged forward. His weapon, size-wise, was now a match for Nnoitra's and the two clashed with force. Spinning his weapon from hand to hand, Kajirô made an aggressive assault against the arrancar. The boy knocked aside one of Nnoitra's attacks and the man was forced to parry with his arm…and the shining blade cut into Nnoitra's arm, drawing blood.

Cursing, Nnoitra backed up and then stepped behind his foe, his weapon raised to strike. Suddenly that blue orb came up between them and exploded with sudden power, blasting Nnoitra and sending him flying.

"The first star, Aoifune," Kajirô intoned as he slowly turned to the arrancar, who was likewise slowly rising to his feet. "An aggressive power that attacks anyone who draws too close to me. This form maximizes my offense, making me strong enough even to cut your 'strongest hierro'." He readied his sword again. "Here I come, Arrancar!"

Kajirô charged in. Nnoitra didn't move, but instead reached out and caught the blade in his hand. It cut into and burned his hand, but he held on regardless. His own weapon came around and slammed against the orbiting star, straining against it and holding in place. As the power began to build from these struggles, Nnoitra suddenly extended his rather monstrous tongue…and a yellow light began to build in the air just in front of it. As Kajirô stared in shock, Nnoitra fired his cero, engulfing the young man.

He flew through the air and impacted the ground hard, not far from Hinagiku. His sword had dwindled back down to its sealed state. Nevertheless, after a moment of unmoving silence, Kajirô slowly began to reach painfully for the hilt.

Then Nnoitra was there, stepping on Kajirô's hand. "Get real," he growled. "Don't you get it yet? You can't beat me!"

Hinagiku managed to rise to her feet, her sword in hand. As she charged in, Nnoitra kicked Kajirô away and grabbed her wrists. He twisted them in his grip, causing her to drop her sword, then pulled her in close to him. "Hey, Tesla!" he called to his heretofore passive lieutenant. "Why don't you take care of that trash? Do it in front of his woman."

"W-what!? I-I'm not his…!" Nnoitra silenced her by shoving his fingers into her mouth. Any attempt to evict them by biting was brought up short by the strength of his hierro…it was worse than biting a rock.

Tesla stepped up to Kajirô. "As you wish, Nnoitra- _sama_." He drew his odd sword, a basket-hilted saber but with a strange circle in the actual blade just above its guard. "Gore them, Verruga [Wild Boar]."

He transformed, as the other arrancar had done, becoming a huge boar-man. It raised a foot above Kajirô and stomped down.

8-8-8

The six armored figures wielded a type of double-sword—not, like Kajirô's, a normal-sized hilt with sword blades emerging from its top and bottom, but rather long shafts with two-foot blades on either end. "These guys…they look familiar…!" Lina said as she dodged the strikes of one of them. "I could swear I've seen it somewhere before…."

Zelgadis parried the blade of the one dueling him. "They can't be real…they're elite guardsmen of the kingdom of Kanev…the Mage-Knights of Kanev."

Lina's eyes widened. "Hey! That's right! I saw pictures of them in history books! But what could they be doing here!? They all perished twenty years ago!" She blocked one attack with a magic barrier and then retaliated with a blast of magic force, sending him sliding backward. Not very far, however…the figure whirled his weapon around and released a cutting blast of his own, forcing Lina to retreat into the air.

Gourry's blade flashed as he dueled with two of the knights. "Well, whoever they are, these guys are tough!"

Inuyasha dueled with two more while Kagome supported him with her arrows. "I've heard of them…they were famous before. From the way they fight…they seem like the real deal!"

"But how is that possible!?" Lina demanded. "The kingdom and all its powers are long dead! How could they be here, working for the Obsidian Star!?"

She turned her attention back to her foe. "Gaav Flare!" Her blast of chaos-fire streaked towards the foe, engulfing him…but, spinning his sword, he burst out of it. Another blast of energy raced towards Lina, who recoiled in shock.

"Lina!" Gourry shouted.

"Rest in a merciless silver embrace…Absolute!" A cascade of ice crystals erupted, blocking the attack on Lina and racing onward to attack her antagonist, forcing him back again.

Lina turned in surprise to stare at her savior. "Jade Curtis…."

"They are replicas," Jade explained as he stepped forward. "Results of the forbidden science that I created. The art of Replication: using magic to create perfect copies." He snickered at himself. "No…not perfect, at least not originally. I could never create a 'perfect' copy. Now, through Van Grants, the Obsidian Star is really trying to play god. His mad dream is to remake the original Orimus in all its glory. It seems they found my work…and Van Grants has enough of the original information to rebuild things to this extent. The power they've obtained…I suppose it may be considered godlike.

"Regardless, we need to defeat them here so we can get to the heart of this." Jade began powering another spell. "Be on your guard…these perfect copies are indeed the elite of the Kanev Kingdom, in power if not in heart and soul. Our powerful enemies have only grown more numerous…."

8-8-8

Zommari Leroux's swordplay forced Rukia and Momo back, as he demonstrated a skill with that blade that rivaled that of their captains. Sagittarius, at Lucy's command, used his attacks to slow down the arrancar's assault. This allowed the two lady Soul Reapers to respond with elemental attacks from their swords that returned the favor, forcing Zommari to retreat. And then….

Minsc moved into the path of his retreat with a roar, and cut him down even as he turned to face the berserker warrior. As the arrancar fell back, blood trailing off the wound, Zommari was suddenly behind Minsc, and slashed him with a savage cut. Roaring all the louder, Minsc suddenly whirled in rage, cutting this assailant right across his chest…but even as the two stricken Zommaris fell, they suddenly faded away into nothingness.

"W-what was that…?" Aerie demanded in confusion.

Suddenly Zommari was standing off to the side, and they all whirled to face him. "My sonído is fastest amongst all the arrancar of Homura Nagi," he explained. "My speed is so great that my echoing steps can, indeed, create a kind of 'echo', a split image of me that is left behind. It is difficult to penetrate."

"How base!" Minsc challenged. "You attack us with petty tricks and party games? Though you hide behind sheet-wearing phantoms like a cowardly lion, you will not preserve yourself from our wrath! Our righteous fury will blow through all your pretty tricks and clamp the iron maiden of justice upon you!"

"Well…as you say, it is simply a kind of magic trick," Zommari admitted. "Magic tricks exist to surprise the enemy, after all. For you to be surprised, to be unable to follow the trick with your eyes…is nothing to be ashamed of. But you should not underestimate me. As one of the elite arrancar of Hueco Mundo, I am more than a match for a captain-class _shinigami_. You children do not stand any chance against me. It is rather unfortunate that I must cut you down."

"Don't insult the Gotei 13," Rukia shot back. "Our captains would never lose to the likes of you! The five of us here are more than a match for you, no matter how fast you think you are!"

Zommari stared at her impassively. "You certainly can boast…even if they are empty words. Since you refuse to understand, I shall enlighten you."

He set his sword in front of him horizontally and slowly released the sword, one finger at a time. It remained in the air, resting without any support, as Zommari put his palms together in front of him. Suddenly his head cocked to the side and snapped down, resting perpendicular to his body. "Suppress, Brujeria [Witchcraft]," he intoned. The sword suddenly began to crumple, turning inward into a sharp-edged spiral. Then white smoke exploded outward, enveloping him.

When it finally cleared, the arrancar was standing there…changed. He was outfitted in white armor that covered all his upper body save his face, and the armor further seemed to be populated by closed eyes and skull motifs with black eye sockets. The lower body seemed to have become something resembling a large pink sea urchin, adorned with narrow, blank faces with single cyclopean eyes.

As he turned towards them they all readied themselves. He extended a hand towards Momo and Rukia, palm facing them. Momo tensed and brought the Whispersteel Sash up protectively. A vertical eye opened in the palm and a small black pupil enlarged to fill the yellow eye. There was a rather imperceptible flash of energy…but nothing seemed to happen.

"You're confused," Zommari stated airily. "You were expecting an attack…you prepared for it…but you do not sense anything. Well, did you know…? The attack has already occurred."

Suddenly a sun-like symbol blossomed on Momo's sash. It darted over and wrapped around Momo's hands, jerking her up into the air and then down onto the ground. "W-what is this!?"

"It's a question of governance. Everything in this world is 'governed' by something else. Subordinates act under the orders of their master. The masses live under the rule of their kings. The clouds move according to the will of the wind. The moonlight is ruled by the light of the sun." He raised his other hand demonstrably. "This is the power of my resurreción. Anything that these eyes gaze upon falls under my governance. I call this power 'amor'."

Momo struggled with her sash. "Seal!" she commanded it. It transformed back into her card.

"Ah…well done," Zommari said. "So that was nothing more than a distraction for you…but it can't protect you anymore. So, how about this?" He opened the palm of his other hand out towards the two _shinigami_ , and at the same time one of the eyes on his shoulder opened in the direction of Lucy and Sagittarius. All four of them scattered immediately.

"Enough of this!" Minsc roared before Zommari could comment in this new action. "Your little tricks of governating will not stay the fist of justice! Taste righteous steel!"

He charged in…and suddenly a whip snaked out and wrapped around his ankle, tripping him up and dropping him to the ground.

"W-what!? How!?" moaned Lucy. Her hand was holding the whip that upended the zealous warrior, and her arm was now blossoming with that dull grey sunburst.

"You should really pay more attention to a foe's techniques before acting rashly," Zommari chided. "My power can control both the inanimate and the animate. That arm now belongs to me, girl…it is not your own."

Lucy struggled with her own arm as Minsc tore himself from the snare and rose to his feet. "I know enough, all I need to know!" he declared. "As Boo says, if the sorcerer who uses the power is smitten, then the power will end!" And he prepared to charge again….

And suddenly a sword sprouted through his chest. The group stared at Rukia, who had skewered Minsc from behind. A sunburst blossomed across the left side of her face and head. "Another thing about my power," the arrancar rumbled. "Each eye can control one subject. But if I control the head, I can control the entire body. Now your allies are not on your side anymore. What will you do?"

"Hold!" Aerie commanded, casting her spell. As Minsc tore himself from Rukia's blade, seemingly ignoring the significant wound, Rukia was frozen by Aerie's spell. Then, before Aerie could warn him, Minsc was already charging on the arrancar again….

And he froze just before his sword reached Zommari, a sunburst blossoming on his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," the arrancar said. "Some people do not learn. You did well to disable one of my tools, but that will hardly slow me down. I have more than enough eyes to control all of you if I will it. Even such single-minded aggression will not save you. Now…we have had the preliminaries." Zommari spread his hands open. "Let us begin the main entertainment…."

8-8-8

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Circle Sword!"

"Ice Make Hammer!"

Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun all sailed back, repulsed by the attacks of the Fairy Tail mages. Apacci growled in angry frustration. "What the hell is with these guys!? Normal humans shouldn't be this strong…."

"I wouldn't consider mages to be just 'normal humans'," Grey pointed out. "Particularly those from Fairy Tail."

"Stop hanging around in the air up there and come down to us, and we'll _really_ show you how strong we are!" Natsu challenged.

"This is pathetic," Sun-Sun whined. "Even at a three-on-three like this, we shouldn't be so dreadfully pitiable…."

"Would you just shut up!?" Mila Rose roared at her. "We don't need your commentary when you aren't doing any better, Sun-Sun!"

"Loathe as I am to admit it, I was not neglecting myself in that rebuke," Sun-Sun responded. "If you would actually pay attention and use those useless ears of yours, you might pick up on that."

"Why, you little…!"

Swords flashed by the pair, slashing them as they just failed to fully dodge. As Erza's swords came swooping around, the warrior woman, adorned in her Heaven's Wheel armor, followed them up, engaging with each of the three in turn and beating them back. They finally managed to retreat a pace from her, and Erza slowed her assault. "You three are strong, but you're hardly proper enemies," Erza chided them. "Fighting with each other as much as with us won't do…not against us. You shouldn't underestimate the mages of Fairy Tail. We'll cut you down and go to our friends."

"What was that?" Apacci screamed at her. "You arrogant little…!"

"Calm down, you idiot," Sun-Sun interrupted. "Don't let her bait you. You're simply proving her right."

As Apacci started to round on her friend, Mila Rose cut in first, "She's right, you know. We need to stop this in-fighting and take them down…if we have to, just one at a time. By fighting up here, we can focus on this bitch and take her down first…then we can focus on those two below."

"My, I can hardly believe it…a favorable strategy!" Sun-Sun sighed. "Let's do it."

Apacci spat. "Fine. I'll enjoy ripping out that hair and scratching up that stuck-up face…."

Erza smiled harshly. "Well. That is a good strategy. But can you actually follow through with it…?"

"Don't mock us!" Apacci charged in, throwing her whirling bracelet-blades and following up with her fists as Erza repelled them. The redhead just managed to beat back Apacci when Mila Rose came at her from behind, and Sun-Sun followed closely after. Erza battled against all three as Apacci came back in again, successfully defending against the attacks, but hard-pressed to respond in kind. And then….

Erza fell away as a cloud of ice arrows came streaking in at them. All three managed to dodge the attack through the only window of escape available…and right into the path of Natsu, as Happy dropped him from above. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu's major fire attack engulfed the three arrancar and he fell past them as they burned, until he was caught by Happy and returned to the ground next to Grey.

"Did you get them?" Grey demanded.

"I got them, all right. They seem really tough, but there's no way they're getting out of that unharmed…."

Erza settled down next to them. "Don't let your guard down. After we've dealt with those three, we still have their leader. She seems far too unmoved for my liking…."

Suddenly energy exploded out of the dwindling flame. "Devour, Leona [Lioness]!"

"Strangle to death, Anaconda!"

"Thrust, Cierva [Doe]!"

The flame vanished, and the three lady arrancar stood there in the air…all changed. Apacci was now covered in brown fur and had two thorned antlers emerging from her head. Sun-Sun was now a veritable naga, a white-armored woman with a serpent body and tail from the waist down. Mila Rose was the least changed, even more scantily-clad as a fantasy amazon warrior with an orange cross on her face and a helmet with a long golden lion mane flowing from it, accenting her long brown hair. They were, most remarkably, also unharmed.

"No way!" Natsu cried. "Maybe one shot wouldn't beat them, but unharmed!? What kinds of cheats are you using!?"

"That is…the resurreción of the arrancar," Erza muttered. "I'd heard it heals them completely…I guess it's true. Be careful. This is a whole new battle."

"I can believe we had to use our resurrecións against trash like these!" Apacci declared.

"We should end this quickly," Mila Rose opined. "Before this gets too drawn out."

"We're in agreement for once," Sun-Sun said. "We should use _that_."

"Tch. I hate him," Apacci growled. "He never listens to us."

"We have little choice," Mila Rose finished. "Let's get on with it."

To the amazement of the Fairies, all three set themselves…and tore their left arms off. Then they threw them into a collection at an equidistant point in front of them, and the arms began to spiral and twist together, blooming out…and suddenly transforming into a humanoid beast over nine feet tall. It was massive and muscular, with a great mane of its own, a white mask in two segments covering its face, two huge antlers, a snake head for a reptilian tail, and the lower body of a deer. It twisted its faceless head this way and that.

"What is that?" Grey muttered, cupping his fist. "That thing…."

 _('This…is dreadful…')_ Erza thought. _('I've never felt anything like this before…it's like a bottomless well, threatening to engulf me….')_

"This is our pet, Ayon," Apacci said proudly. "He's formed from us sacrificing our left arms. He destroys anyone we set our sights on."

Ayon finally seemed to have finished his neck stretches and turned his face towards the Fairies. They braced themselves….

And suddenly Ayon was past them, one hand bloodied. Also bloodied was Erza's side, just below the lung, and it seemed to be largely missing. Erza turned back to stare at the monster as it turned back to her, shaking its hand clean. Then Erza coughed up blood, put a hand to her mouth, and slowly collapsed to the ground. Grey and Natsu shouted her name in shock and fright.

"Oh…I forgot to say," Apacci drawled, smiling broadly. "Ayon's _hella_ strong."

8-8-8

Kain burst into the sky. Grimmjow stepped out into the night air after him. "What, trying to get out where people won't get hurt?" the arrancar demanded, still smiling broadly.

"Just getting some space," Kain replied quietly. "It's no good fighting in there." He turned towards his foe. "Let's do this."

His sword appeared in his hand as he dashed in. Grimmjow raised his own sword and blocked the strike. "Good," he said. "This is just what I've been waiting for…a chance to fight someone like you!"

"Be careful what you wish for."

Both men traded blows, using their swords in a single hand. As their swords locked, Kain suddenly raised his other hand and fired a bolt of energy. Grimmjow moved his head aside, then raised his own fist to prepare a bala. Before it went off, Kain suddenly kicked the hand up with one foot, and then, displaying impressive aerobatics, swung his other leg up to smash Grimmjow across the face with a kick. Grimmjow went flying, bur recovered quickly.

"Not bad…but you're still not taking this seriously, are you?" Grimmjow chided him. He charged back in and redoubled the ferocity of his swings. "You aren't even using that power you showed last time! That won't do!" A powerful swing threw Kain back and away. Grimmjow extended a hand towards Kain as the young man recovered. "I know what you're thinking. You're feeling the power out there…you're well aware I didn't come on my own. You're thinking about saving your energy for bigger threats around us. That's a mistake. If you don't fight at the top of your game…you'll simply die here."

Kain stared back. He actually smiled slightly. "Well…you're right and wrong. I won't match up to you without calling on my real power…but I'm not holding back because of a desperate attempt to save energy or keep a trump card up my sleeve or anything. I'm just too careful and cautious, and I'm…afraid of my own power. I don't have the killer instinct to go crazy from the start, so you'll just have to forgive me." He spread out his hands and activated his _kanka_. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this right."

"Good!" Grimmjow howled. "Then we can really start!" He suddenly swept his sword around to his side and laid his fingers across the blade, fingers curled in and nails out as if we was about to scratch the blade. "Grind, Pantera [Panther]!" he commanded, running his hand along the blade.

That explosion that accompanied arrancar releases enveloped him, and when it faded he appeared fully in white armor. His hands and feet were both adorned with more visible claws, and he wore a kind of headguard. His hair was now very long and flowing, and he even had a long, whiplike tail, and his ears were now sharp and catlike as well. Grimmjow stood silently for just a few seconds before raising his head back and letting loose a scream. His roar blasted Kain with a force of wind that nearly knocked him from the sky. _('A sonic force of that level…just from his voice!?')_

Then Grimmjow was suddenly above him. A somersault heel kick from that position connected with the top of Kain's head, immediately causing him to flip over in space, and before he was even thrown back by the attack, Grimmjow was slashing him across the chest with his claws, and Kain went hurtling through the sky and slammed against a medium-sized island below. The arrancar continued his pursuit, leaping on Kain even as he was simply trying to rise from the previous assault, and a few clawed slashes that Kain managed to block were followed by a swipe from Grimmjow's tail that sent him airborne again.

Kain righted himself in the air and this time was ready as soon as Grimmjow arrived. After a series of fierce exchanges, Grimmjow broke Kain's guard with a knee to the gut, but Kain immediately counterattacked, breaking up Grimmjow's follow-up by slapping aside his hand strike and then sending him flying with his own determined punch.

Grimmjow righted himself and took a moment to survey his foe, and Kain did the same. "I see," Kain murmured. "So that's the release of an arrancar…it's rather different from the Soul Reapers'. Instead of just granting special powers or new abilities, it changes your form and attributes…a complete transformation. Well…I'm still not used to battling _reiatsu_. But I'm getting better. Battling Byakuya helped…even more than training with Momo and fighting Sakura." He slipped his sword inside his cloak. "Okay…."

"You're done talking then?"

"Yeah…sorry. Bad habit of mine."

"Heh." And then Grimmjow was on him again. Kain began to retreat, flying backwards, powering a doom bolt in his left hand. Grimmjow, anticipating the missile, stepped behind Kain. Kain, however, closed his fist over the spell, and the red-black power flowed over him. He turned casually but with outrageous speed and slammed Grimmjow before he could get his attack off. The chaos-wrapped Kain moved immediately in pursuit, punishing him with rapid strikes before the arrancar could recover.

When Grimmjow finally managed a counter, forcing Kain off-balance and breaking his rhythm, the arrancar pushed in, slashing with both claws. Kain dodged three times and then stepped behind Grimmjow. He wasn't prepared for the response: Grimmjow cocked his elbow at Kain, and then a groove in his armor at that point opened and released what were essentially five micro-missiles directly at Kain. He managed to deflect two of them in that split second before they struck, but three hit him directly in the chest, exploding in savage fury. Kain fell from the sky and collapsed onto a nearby island below.

Grimmjow stared down impassively at Kain as he rose and came to his feet just a second later, clutching at his chest and wincing but otherwise not showing a great deal of effect from the attack. "You're one tough bastard," Grimmjow praised him. As Kain looked up, Grimmjow cocked his other elbow back, and fired another of his missiles. It impacted against a floating asteroid in the air behind him, about the size of a sports stadium, and the explosion caused the giant rock to crack, splinter, and segment into a thousand broken pieces. "You actually defended against two of those in an instant and took another three direct hits, and you're acting as if I just landed a particularly good hit to your ribs. You certainly aren't boring, Kain Lockeheart."

Kain stared back up at the man. Then he shook his head. "I just don't understand people like you. Really getting into the fighting. Even Kenjirô. It's just not me.

"Oh well." He set himself again, preparing to take flight. "We all do what we have to." He launched himself into the sky at his foe.

They exchanged more rapid blows. Kain's doom bolt-powered force was gone, but as he dueled Grimmjow, he continually shifted between empowered spells, absorbing his own magic shields to increase his defense against Grimmjow's attacks and then absorbing lightning or wind magic to increase his speed and attack power.

Finally one savage hit sent Grimmjow flying away. Even as the arrancar began to recover, Kain suddenly raised his hand and began to chant. "Lord of the sky and that above, source of the fury that burns in the heavens, shine your righteous indignation, bring light to the path and dispel the darknesses of despair! Extinguish the shadows that prey on our hearts! Ultima Lance!"

A gigantic spear of shining light and energy appeared in the air above Kain's hand. He made a throwing motion, and it hurtled toward Grimmjow, too fast to dodge. The arrancar let loose all his power as he reached out to block the attack, straining against the energy….

Then Kain was behind him, even as he was still struggling with the first spell, and Kain summoned forth a second magic weapon without chanting. This time, however, he absorbed it, using it for his boost, and slammed Grimmjow from behind. Both were enveloped in a blinding white explosion….

Grimmjow came hurtling from the cloud and impacting hard on the island below. Kain descended slowly and lighted on the ground as Grimmjow slowly rose, wheezing and gasping. "You're pretty tough, yourself. That was probably my strongest single-target spell, never mind the charged attack I hit you with from behind. You did pretty well with that, too…you used a last-second cero to counter my spell, diffusing the blast and reducing the effect. That was pretty masterfully done."

Grimmjow spat out a bit of blood and glared Kain's way. "Did I spoil your mood?" Kain continued. "Sorry. I guess we should…."

He froze suddenly. As his usually active mind began to look ahead, it found a new avenue it had not previously encountered before. Information exploded into him….

 _He saw Dynamis take down Delryn, Akari, and Kenjirô, and make his inexorable approach towards Nodoka…._

 _He saw Luppi holding Shiho, Kazumi, Yukari and Mei captive in front of Mai and Rei…._

 _He saw Kiami, Riku, Riza, Kaoru and Izumi in the palm of Szayel-Aporro's hand…._

 _He saw Tear, Rin, Erika and Nanami battling Yammy and Kinue…._

 _He saw Yue, Nina and Arika struggling to protect the innocents as the battle raged…._

 _He saw Nnoitra dispatching Kajirô, Hinagiku, Irina and Ami…._

 _He saw Zommari toying with Momo, Rukia, Aerie, Lucy, and Minsc…._

 _He saw Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippô and Jade battling the recreated champions of Kanev…._

 _He saw Erza, Natsu and Grey breaking before the power of Ayon…._

He perceived, through the flow of magic, most of the events raging around him, the battles, the arrancar, the works of the Obsidian Star.

 _('What…is this? These images…this is reality. I'm…perceiving…everything…how? Nothing is different…this is the same power I used against Aiden in the tournament…so why…?_

 _('…Ah. That's it. Before, the tournament was the only thing on my mind…the only concern I had…but now…._

 _('I am moving beyond human…when I take in mana like this, my mind seems to be connecting to the plane of magic…and those souls I'm connected to are reaching out to me…this is…._

 _('The final piece…now everything is making sense….')_

Grimmjow stared at Kain, standing there, unmoving, staring off into space. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled finally. "Hey, don't space out when you're fighting me!" He charged in, one hand raised to stab Kain….

Kain reached up and caught Grimmjow's hand without turning his head. As Grimmjow stared in shock, Kain slowly turned a mana-filled gaze his direction. "Sorry, Grimmjow…I can't afford to play with you any longer. There's too much to be done right now." He conjured a blade of mana in his other hand and made a vicious slash across Grimmjow's chest.

8-8-8

Nodoka knelt on the floor before Dynamis as he prepared to send her to her eternal sleep. _('Kain-_ sensei _…can't come…there's no one coming…. Is this is…? Does it end like this…?')_

Suddenly Nodoka began to look up, a fire in her eyes. _('No…there has to be something we can do…!')_

Dynamis caught the strange look and hesitated. Chisame, lying hurt on the ground and barely able to move, unable to do anything but _will_ Nodoka to flee, also caught the look and was brought up short.

Nodoka stood, slowly, with purpose. This unusual reaction truly seemed to have nonplussed the Obsidian Knight. "You made the mistake of thinking of me as a mere powerless girl, Mage- _san_ ," Nodoka informed him. The Demon's Lullaby appeared on her finger, and she pointed it at Dynamis. "What is your name!?"

The name was written in the air before her eyes: Lodrion Dynamis. Nodoka repeated the name out loud.

"I see…" Dynamis replied calmly. "That is…." He let his shadows fly Nodoka's way.

Nodoka had always had mixed feelings about Yue's magical progress. Both girls were intelligent, but academically Nodoka was strong and Yue weak because Nodoka was responsible and submissive to her required necessities, while Yue was too much a dreamer and bored with such mundane things. In magic, however, Yue's talent had easily eclipsed hers. She had begun to feel, during and after the Festival, that Yue was even drawing closer to Kain than she was because of her devotion to magic, to the drive that pushed her into that world…something Nodoka just didn't seem to have the heart or head to match. This feeling was heightened, of course, after she learned of Yue's own attraction to Kain. And now Yue had become a HiME…the loss of her memories only seemed to have made her more natural in the world of magic, and she had truly ascended to become a genuine and powerful mage. As much as she loved her friend, she was increasingly feeling that she would never be a match for her.

But Nodoka, while not possessed with natural magic talents nor a mind inclined to master it, was an intelligent, hardworking, and dedicated girl. She had a contract with Kain Lockeheart, a contract that gave her access to an appreciable power. She had never practiced with it much, even over the summer…she focused on magic in general, basic spellcasting, and mastered a few simple spells, but she had always known that combat was not her strong suit and she focused instead on making use of her artifact and her own limited skills rather than seeking to better traits she did not possess. However, this trip had changed her, perhaps every bit as much as it had the amnesiac Yue. Separated from all her friends, she found herself in constant danger as she traveled with the mages of Fairy Tail for three months. Even under their protection, she saw and realized that she could not stand idly by as an observer when danger threatened. She had a prime example in her new friend Lucy, who was absolutely dwarfed by the powers of her other friends, and who nonetheless dedicated her heart and soul to her own magic and always fought to carry her own weight. Even little Happy was constantly pushing himself, even if he possessed no powers apart from the ability to grow temporary wings. And so Nodoka, too, had grown, learning to enhance herself, manipulate magic to help her…if not to help her fight, at least to help her survive, so she could be more than a mere victim, a fragile treasure protected by the 'real' Fairy Tail mages, and she called on all the power of her contract now. And, in addition, she had her true special power, her artifact, working for her. It was still in miniaturized form within her cleavage, but, manifested as it was, its powers were in full operation, and her other artifact, the Reading Ear, was synced to it and relating it back to her at rapid speed—in this situation, Nodoka was a true and real-time 'mind-reader'.

Nodoka leapt over Dynamis' shadow blades. She hit the ground hard but rolled to her feet instantly, using her hands to slow herself so she could be stable for the next movement. Chisame stared in shock. "M-Miyazaki!?"

"Hmm…" Dynamis murmured. He conjured three swords of shadow and dropped them. Nodoka just managed to avoid them by leaning back, but this unbalancing maneuver left her vulnerable as a swarm of shadows began to flow out around her, ready to strike. "Dark Sphere Prison!" They descended on her in one great rush.

"Ha," Dynamis breathed in half-regret half-satisfaction. His triumph was fleeting, however, for he suddenly recognized her presence…behind him, holding the staff he had been wielding in her hand.

"I am Miyazaki Nodoka," the girl proclaimed. "I am a mage of Fairy Tail. I am a member of the White Wings. My counterattack starts now."

F I N

 _Author's Note: In Darkest Night_

 _Holy cow, it looks awful, doesn't it? The Obsidian Star has begun an all-out assault, and their new pieces—particularly the arrancar—are ridiculously fearsome. The good guys are being decimated…setting the stage for heroic actions to come…more on those next time, I think, since they are in progress._

 _This final scene with Nodoka was pulled almost verbatim from Negima. Yes, even little Honya-_ chan _is getting a level in Epic. Let it continue…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Six: Breaking the Shadows

"It's rather pathetic, really," Luppi muttered as he waved his captives about in his grasp. "So many little girls trying to stop us…it's little more than a joke. You're even more pathetic than Eminus' little harlots. So, what will you do, Crystal Princess?" He stretched forth his spikes from one of his free tentacles and moved it to caress Kazumi. "I've got your little friends here…maybe I should play with them a little? Put some holes in this one, or just tear off her clothes and embarrass her? If you surrender, maybe I'll be merciful…."

"Why, you…!" Mai began, and, with a roar, Kagutsuchi began to ascend in an aggressive manner.

"Ah, ah!" Luppi warned her. "Be careful…your temper might get your little friends…hurt. After all…with this many, I could throw away one or two…maybe you'd like to choose which ones I keep?"

Mai gritted her teeth, but she reined in Kagutsuchi. Suddenly Shiho snapped out, "Seriously...tentacles, and tormenting innocent maidens? You're a real third-rate B-movie villain, you know? Not even perverted young men watch that kind of thing anymore."

Luppi turned a glance of ennui towards the girl. "You've got a mouth on you, little _Ojô-chan_. Are you volunteering to be my first plaything?"

Shiho smiled back viciously. "Volunteering? Hardly…." She struggled for a second, and then managed to pull a hand up and free of the tentacle…and in her grasp was her Taser. After giving a knowing smirk to the confused arrancar, she plunged it into her fleshly bindings. Electricity coursed through Luppi, causing him to howl.

All four captives were released simultaneously and began to fall from the sky. Mei recovered quickly and mounted her broom, quickly turning it into a flying vehicle for herself. Storm Spirit came flying down to catch Kazumi and, ah, spirit her to safety. Shiho called on her robe and moved to catch the shrieking Yukari. By the time Luppi recovered from his shock all four were beyond his grasp. As he began to cry in rage, he was suddenly brought up short…as he slowly turned to see Kagutsuchi release his fireball.

Luppi disappeared in the fiery explosion. With the threat dispatched, the girls all gathered back together. It was their first moment of peace since the _El-Hazard_ was hit, but as they surveyed the area, it was obvious that many battles were still raging. "This has gotten real bad," Mai said. "What…can we do…?"

"If we have to, we should hit them one at a time," Shiho remarked, setting Yukari and herself back into one of Kagutsuchi's claws. She glanced back towards the Governor-General Building. "I have a bad feeling…we should start there…."

8-8-8

Izumi shrieked in fear as her little guardian doll was cut down, sliced nearly in half by Szayel-Aporro. He turned to Riza next, dodging her shots and putting her down with a knee to her stomach. Kaoru and Riku came in together from opposite sides, but Szayel-Aporro leapt over their attack. While still in mid-air, he kicked Kaoru away, causing her to impact across the room and fall still. He then turned his sword on Riku, who managed to desperately protect herself from the first few strikes. After the fourth, however, Szayel-Aporro penetrated her guard and slashed her across the arm. Riku cried in pain and shock, falling to her knees, dropping her weapon and clutching at the wound, and then the arrancar swung his sword around to hover at Riku's throat. "Well…your artifacts certainly are impressive. For normal humans with no magical power to speak of to be able to fight like that…your contracts are fascinating, indeed. I shall love studying you…I should be able to learn all kinds of wondrous things…."

He glanced around and frowned. "That's strange," he muttered. "Where, in the middle of all this, did that little _kunoichi_ go…?"

Suddenly Kiami was behind him, lashing out…with her artifact. The Tengu's Cloak swept over the surprised scientist, and he disappeared inside of it.

"D-did you get him?" Riku gasped, managing to stand.

"Hmm. I think so," Kiami murmured. "This isn't the intended purpose of this artifact…but right now, it's all we might be able to do. In here, at least, he should be more or less neutralized…."

Suddenly a sword blade came streaking out of the cloak and impaled Kiami in the chest, right at her sternum. Gasping, she dropped her cloth, and Szayel-Aporro stepped out of it. He looked at the girl almost admiringly as she fell. "Well…marvelously done. Your stealth abilities are first-rate, and that was some extremely quick thinking with a very impressive artifact. Against anyone else, it might have worked. But I have studied sub-space and similar phenomena quite extensively…it's what made this realm we are currently inhabiting, after all. You cannot trap me in any alternate space. Well, you charming little children fought well, but it is time to put this nonsense to bed…we have a journey to make back to my lab in Las Noches…."

Suddenly a crack in the sky opened up, and then it burst open, and four figures slipped through it. As the arrancar stared up at them in surprise, one small, slight figure was suddenly behind him, chanting. "Eight dancing trigrams, sixty-four spirits of light, ascend to the heavenly temple! Whisper of the Silent Emperor!"

Szayel-Aporro stepped back to avoid the attack, then took a moment to consider the intruders…Tokine, Yoshimori, Hikaru, and Isumi, with Kamo on Tokine's shoulder. "Well, well, Mr. Arrancar," Kamo greeted him. "Looks like you're having an awful lot of fun…mind if we join the party?"

Szayel-Aporro pushed his glasses up. "Hmm…Kamolai, the spirit of magic, relation to that Eminus brat's pet rodent, Alvaris. And the two _kekkaishi_ …and the young _onmyôdôjutsushi_ girl…and the young swordsman. Well, well…so you've actually come to me…that's just marvelous. Even more toys for me to research now…."

Hikaru dipped his stance slightly, moving into a very tense ready position, hands on scabbard and hilt. "I find that highly unlikely. You've been quite unkind to our friends…don't think we'll take this lightly…."

"Oh, you misunderstand!" the scientist insisted. "You don't have a choice here. You have entered my territory, and now you belong to me. You may struggle…but you will do nothing to change that fate. I have not yet had the opportunity to become particularly familiar with your techniques and abilities yet, but that is only a matter of time…and then your efforts will be less than meaningless."

"Then we'll have to crush you first!" Yoshimori insisted, and gestured. " _Ketsu_!"

The blue magic box encapsulated Szayel-Aporro. He sighed. "Really, now…so impetuous and foolish. This is a powerful, interesting technique…but I can already tell that it relies on basic, brute spiritual power. A being with my spiritual power can break it easily…like so." A gesture caused an explosion of power that shattered the _kekkai_.

Yoshimori immediately replaced the shattered barrier, and Tokine reinforced it with a barrier of her own. As Szayel-Aporro considered this response somewhat more carefully, both youths each added another _kekkai_ on top of their first ones and held them. Szayel-Aporro's hesitations proved that this was a rather more effective prison for him, but as Yoshimori and Tokine quickly began to breathe heavily from the exertions of their techniques, is was also clear that this contest of energies would not go their way for long. However, Isumi moved quickly to the set of layered barriers and placed a talisman on it. "The Seal of Hatakamori…empower this spell!"

Energy flashed into the four barriers, and the weight of the burden almost visibly eased from the shoulders of the other youths. Again Szayel-Aporro considered them. "Well…your combined efforts are impressive. But even this will only be temporary…all I need is time to break down these barriers…as I become used to their power…."

Suddenly Hikaru was standing in front of the barriers, readying a strike. "Perhaps…so we'll have to seize the moment we have! _Seitenryû Ôgi…Tenshô Mitsukaitô!_ " Summoning his _ki_ and the magical powers of his contract into the scabbard, he then multiplied and channeled that power into his blade as he drew his sword. He cut immediately into the barrier…and imploded the _kekkai_ , causing them to collapse in great bursts of power. The ensuing explosion fully engulfed the screaming Szayel-Aporro.

The two _kekkaishi_ sighed in relief as the barriers collapsed and Hikaru, replacing his sword, retreated back to them alongside Isumi. "Well…is it over then…?"

But, to their dismay, the smoke finally cleared, revealing Szayel-Aporro…blasted, blackened, his shirt gone and his pants in shreds. He panted heavily, lifting smoldering, burning eyes towards the youths.

"Surprising," noted Hikaru. "You even managed to survive that…you are tough."

"Of course…" gasped the arrancar. "Even if I have not had a chance to fully analyze your powers…as long as I understand the concepts behind your techniques, I can make countermeasures, and the damage…the damage…the damage…the damage…the damage can be limited, you fools!"

As his two plump fracción came hurrying up to lament his wounds, he suddenly grabbed one, hoisted it up…and began to consume it. Right before the horrified eyes of the youths, he tore through the humanoid creature with his teeth, wolfing it down, and…changed, healed. By the time there was only an arm of the creature left, all of his wounds, blasts, and burns were gone, although his ravaged clothing was not restored.

As the remaining fracción howled in lamentation over its lost companion, Szayel-Aporro rebuked it, informing it that he would make it another friend. Then he turned his eyes back to the youths. "Well," he finally said, "your combined skills certainly worked effectively. You are indeed fascinating…I cannot wait to get my hands on you and get you back to the lab." Then, as the remainder of his black, enclosed space shattered and fell away, he turned around and started to depart.

"W-wait a minute!" Yoshimori demanded. "Where are you going?"

"What do you think? I can't continue fighting like _this_. I need a change of clothes. I'm sure we'll meet again, rather soon…and when we do, this time I'll grind you down and stuff you in bottles." And then the arrancar and all his remaining fracción vanished.

They stared after him for a moment longer, then scattered to check on their friends. Isumi began to use her skills to administer to the wounded, starting with Kiami as Hikaru raised her up.

"Y-you're rather late," Kiami managed to tease him. "Simply had to draw it out to make yourself a better hero, eh?"

"Well…I'll work on my timing," Hikaru muttered. He glanced up into the raging evening sky. "So…what about everyone else…?"

8-8-8

Most of the action was in the sky above, or on a few islands spread around the main city…but as Yue, Nina and Arika joined various guards in herding the mass of VIPs out of the Governor-General building and towards shelters, enemies suddenly began to drop out of the sky around them. The first few were not so powerful, and the defenders managed to defeat and repel them.

In short order most of the noncombatant crowd was cleared from the combat zone, but the three young HiME did not immediately follow them to safety…a decision that did not go unnoticed, as the youths, turning their eyes back towards the Government-General building, suddenly found themselves hailed from behind.

Nina turned back and started. "F-Father! You mustn't…you can't be here! You have to get to safety!"

Sargon, flanked by his two butlers, looked hard at his daughter. "I could say the same about you. Although you were chosen for this mission, you're still students of Garderobe…you're not fully-fledged HiME yet. This is more than you are ready for. You're too young to throw away your lives in this kind of battle."

"B-but Irina- _chan_ and Shiho- _chan_ and Ers- _chan_ are still lost out there!" Arika insisted. "We can't leave them until we know that they're safe!"

"She's right, Father!" Nina agreed. "We…may still not have much power…but as long as we have the power to fight, we have to use it however we can!" Yue grunted agreement.

Sargon sighed. "Well…that's hard to argue with. All three of themare precious to me too, after all. I'll let you go, but only under one condition…if we go along with you."

Nina stared for a second, and then began to protest. Yue, however, silenced her by putting a hand on her shoulder. As Nina looked away, a troubled look on her face, Yue stepped forward. "Very well. We shall, of course, do our best to protect you as well…and that will be our first priority."

Sargon nodded. "We should start searching. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

They exchanged glances. "Ers- _chan_ …she disappeared during the dance," Arika said. "The other two…."

"They were with us when we made it onto the White Wings' _El-Hazard_ ," Yue mentioned. "But then the ship was taken down…and we all got separated."

"Very well. We can start looking for Ers- _chan_ back in the building…since it's been evacuated, the danger should be lower now. Makita…track her."

The butler nodded and cast a spell. "Yes…Erstin Ho is indeed still located in the Government-General Building."

"Then let's go get her." The six started hurrying back towards the building.

The palace had already suffered extensive damage from the attacking forces. The explorers moved quickly through the ruined halls and over the rubble, following Makita's spell.

Finally they found her—tucked away in a rather untouched side room adjacent to the main ball room, sleeping peacefully on a small sofa. Arika and Sargon hurried over to her and began to rouse her as Nina, Yue, and the butlers stood guard outside. She finally stirred and looked up at them. "…H-huh…? Arika- _chan_ …your Majesty…what's going on…? Where's Luana- _nee-chan_ …?"

"Don't worry about that now," Sargon insisted. "We need to…."

He was cut off as a few demon-like creatures suddenly burst through the ceiling of the ball room and landed not far from the young HiME. They immediately began to rain attacks of magical energy down on their victims, but Yue and Nina conjured shields to deflect the attacks. Then, while Nina maintained the shield, Yue switched to offense and began to return fire with spells of her own.

She was still working on it as Arika, Sargon and Erstin came hurrying (and stumbling) out of the other room. Then another one, larger, came bursting in behind them. Nina glanced back towards it and cried out in despair as it opened its mouth and began to power up energy….

Yue turned and stared as the beam came racing towards her, the world seeming to slow to a crawl as that terrible force drew nearer. Then Nina suddenly slammed into her, shoving her aside, and attempted to focus her shield on it. It blew through the shield and she took the blast full force in the stomach. It blasted through her, leaving her quite horribly wounded as she began to fall to the ground.

Nina's name was screamed from four different individuals as they came hurrying to her. Yue, of course, was closest, and choking in shock, emotions exploding inside of her, she gasped out, "W-why…? Nina- _san_ , why would you…for someone like me…?"

Nina tried to speak, coughed up blood, then said, "I-I don't know…it was just…instinct…." Then her head rolled to the side, her eyes fell closed, and she lay still.

Arika, Erstin, and Sargon were all there, crying her name repeatedly, while Makita and Kunieda attempted what spells and trinkets they could to stabilize her condition. Yue stared in shock, this new event triggering a major shift in her mind. Lost thoughts and feelings and sentiments and memories came pouring back in. And she looked up and glanced around in shock, the world again feeling like it was covered in molasses, as more demonic creatures came plunging out of the sky and landing all around them. They focused on the desperate little party, powering their attacks in order to finish the rest of them off….

Suddenly four black-robed swordsmen appeared around them, cutting down the demons in short order. Then one of them, the only woman in the group, pushed her way down in to look over the stricken Nina. "We weren't in time…sorry about that," Rangiku murmured as she prepared her _kidô_. "I'm not a great healer, but I'm the best we have here. What were you all doing here, anyway…?"

"We had to come back for one of ours," Sargon said simply. "There was no other choice. Please…save my daughter…."

"I will do what I can," Rangiku said. "Healing a mortal human is even more difficult, but…I'll do what I can…."

8-8-8

The two young women panted, staring at each other. Both Kinue and Erika were covered in wounds, cuts all through their clothes and along their bodies. Erika's seemed more numerous, but they were healing quickly, while Kinue's remained….

"What are you even doing!?" Erika spat. "You…you won't win like this…what are you even trying!?"

"What am I trying…? Silly Erika- _ojô-sama_. Do you still not understand…? I'm just enjoying this. Ah, the wounds you give me…they sting so…it's glorious. Knowing that you can do this to me…will only make it all the more delicious as I slowly kill you…."

An explosion sounded behind Erika and she glanced back in shock. Then she whirled back around as Kinue was already on her. Kinue's twin blades pierced her shoulders and the older girl forced her down. She sat with great skill on Erika, pinning her arms under her knees, and withdrew her swords from the wounded shoulders. "You were careless, Erika- _ojô-sama_ …you shouldn't let yourself be distracted. Your friends are in good hands…so…now we can play together to our hearts' content…." She reached up with her short blade and sliced through the middle of Erika's dress, perfectly separating the fabric and cutting her underwear underneath, baring her chest to Kinue's view. "Ah, yes…" Kinue sighed in satisfaction, licking blood off her short blade. "So scrumptious, my little Erika- _ojô-sama_ …."

Down below, the others battled the massive arrancar Yammy. "Éclair de Larmes!" cried Tear. The explosion of light engulfed Yammy.

Rin followed up with a spell of her own, chanted in German, and flame followed suit, multiplying the force of the blast. When it ended, however, Yammy was rather unscathed. "Is that it?" he rumbled, smiling broadly. "That tickles…."

"What is this guy made of?" Tear muttered in frustration.

"My turn…!" Yammy began. As he raised a hand and readied an attack, two blades suddenly slashed across his back. He roared in pain and rage and whirled around. Archer dodged his attack and moved around to the front, continuing his swift attacks. The cuts were shallow, however, hardly damaging the big monster, but annoying him all the more. Finally Yammy managed to connect with one whirling fist, sending Archer flying back to the other two.

"He's tough," Archer managed as he picked himself up in the midst of two lady mages. "That, ah, hierro of his…."

Archer tensed as the arrancar rounded on him again. "Damn pests," he muttered. "I guess I should just wipe out all of you at once!" He opened his mouth wide, and red energy began to build in that orifice.

 _('A cero…!')_ "Get behind me!" Archer cried, and began to gather energy….

The power flashed. The explosion blasted around them. "Archer!" Rin cried in despair.

…But when the smoke and dust cleared, Archer was still there, standing protectively over the two ladies, who stared at him in surprise. The ground around them was scorched and blasted away, but Archer was standing strong…with an incandescent shield of some sort shining in front of his outstretched hand, a barrier in the form of a seven-petaled flower.

"T-that's…a conceptualized defense…Rho Aias!" Tear breathed. "Based on the shield of Aias that was the only defense that could block Hector's javelin in the Trojan War…a defense halfway between an artifact and a magic spell! It's so powerful…Rin, just what is your Servant, anyway…?"

 _('I wish I knew,')_ Rin thought. _('Archer's supposed amnesia…but there's always been something different about him. He seems…something other than a Heroic Spirit…he's more like….')_

Archer lowered his hand and let the shield dissipate. "Well…a powerful attack, but not as powerful as I thought. It only penetrated three layers of Rho Aias. Now…what's next?"

Yammy was also staring in shock at the unharmed spirit. "What…? Why, you…!" He moved to charge…and suddenly a blade came flying in from the side. Yammy was sent flying from the strength of the blow.

"My, my," Shinji Hirako muttered as he settled onto the ground. "You're pretty tough…my sword barely cut you. Arrancar…that Homura Nagi's been up to his old tricks, it seems."

Yammy hopped to his feet and rounded on the captain. "You…one of those _shinigami_ , huh? Well, I guess you're volunteering!" He fired a bala from his fist, which Shinji dodged with just the slightest movement. Then the big arrancar used his sonído to step next to him and bring a massive fist down on top of him, but Shinji used a step of his own to dodge it.

Kinue glanced back at the sounds raging not far from them. "Well…it sounds like things there are…." Then Erika suddenly surged up and lashed out, throwing Kinue off and forcing her away with a slash of her mana blade. She snatched up her _naginata_ once more and pursued the older girl. Her renewed vigor took Kinue unprepared, and once, twice, thrice she penetrated her guard, cutting across her body and forcing her into an even more desperate retreat.

Shinji, meanwhile, kept dodging the attacks of Yammy, leading him away from Archer and the ladies below. "Woo-eee," he intoned. "You're a hothead, y'know? You really need to learn to relax…."

"Gah, stop dodging, you little bug!" Yammy howled.

"Yeah, right. Who stops dodging when their opponent attacks? Oh well. Guess it's time to get serious." Shinji suddenly reached a hand up to his forehead and pulled down across his face, and in response to this gesture a white mask suddenly appeared over his face. The haunting visage rather resembled a pharaoh's mask with a somewhat skull-like air to it. A new, almost sinister power seemed to flow out of him with this transformation, and Yammy could just see the sclera of his eyes behind the mask become black and almost diabolical. Yammy continued charging straight ahead, however, lashing out with a punch…which Shinji caught in his grasp easily. Then he retaliated with his blade, slashing Yammy's arm off, and then sent him crashing to the ground with a vicious kick.

Roaring, Yammy shot again to his feet…and was brought up short at the glowing red light that was gathering in front of Shinji's outstretched hand. "Sorry about this, arrancar," Shinji apologized in a strangely hollow, resonating and echoing voice. "But you look pretty strong, so I won't hold back." The cero erupted, blasting over and engulfing Yammy.

Shinji slowly settled back down on the ground, his mask evaporating into the air, and stared down at the blasted and charred (and, of course, one-armed) Yammy. Yammy was gasping as he struggled to his feet, but he leveled a rage-filled glare at Shinji up above him.

"You're pretty tough," Shinji remarked, resting the back of his blade across his shoulder. "You took that full on and you're still standing? I don't quite know what to say."

"You piece of trash!" Yammy roared. "I'll teach you…!" With his remaining hand he started to pull his sword from his waist…but a new figure suddenly grabbed his arm. He stared down in shock. "Ulquiorra!" he breathed.

"That's enough, Yammy. You're in no condition to fight him at the moment…and that Heroic Spirit is waiting in the wings to finish you as well." His eyes tracked Shinji, the serious-faced Archer, even the carefully watching Nanami and the rather dumbstruck Rin and Tear. "It's almost time. The ceremony is about to begin, so we should leave. This operation is over." Ulquiorra turned and snapped his fingers, and a strange black space opened in the air next to him.

"Wait!" Shinji insisted. "I don't like what I'm hearing, here. The ceremony's completed? What ceremony are you talking about…? Depending on how you answer, I might not let ya go…."

Ulquiorra's gaze was as empty and emotionless as ever. "You won't allow me to leave? I recommend you not underestimate my power…you would be hard-pressed to deal with me while trying to protect that trash there behind you. So I suggest you not bite off more than you can chew, Hirako Shinji." And then the two arrancar walked into the blackness, Ulquiorra carrying Yammy's arm, and it snapped closed behind them, disappearing as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Well…that's about right," Kinue giggled, hopping out of Erika's reach. "What a wonderful exchange we had this time…you're growing so well, making me want you so much more. Just once more, Erika- _ojô-sama_ …one more battle while everything gets settled. I'll have a suitable present prepared for our ultimate encounter…." And the girl vanished.

Shinji stared for a moment after the vanished arrancar, then turned as Archer, Rin, Tear, and even Nanami came carefully approaching him. "Thank you," Archer said simply. "If you had not interfered, that might have gone badly for us."

"Yeah…." He glanced briefly to the side as Erika, dressed now in her school uniform, came dropping down and moving over to join the group. "But I didn't like what that wannabe-mime was talking about…if this is anything like twenty years ago…we might be in trouble…we should try and gather our forces back together…."

8-8-8

Tesla brought his heavy foot down on Kajirô's ribs. There was an audible crack, and Kajirô screamed in pain. Nnoitra laughed, and Hinagiku struggled in his grasp.

Safely hidden behind a rock, Ami winced at the horrible sounds but continued her treatment of Irina. The two girls had become an afterthought to Nnoitra, and they weren't likely to be able to do anything now...but at least Ami could put her own healing arts she'd been practicing to use in this case.

"That's enough, Tesla," Nnoitra said finally after Tesla had broken Kajirô's arm. "Finish him so we can go find some more toys to play with."

Tesla rumbled assent, and pulled back a fist to deliver a finishing blow to the crippled boy lying on the ground. The fist fell….

But it failed to connect. Kajirô, almost delirious from pain, perceived that something strange had interrupted his execution and glanced up…at the large shadow looming over him. A Soul Reaper in a tattered and shredded captain's _haori_ held the giant fist at bay with his dulled and terrible-looking sword, and looked down at Kajirô with an almost wicked smile on his face. "Hey, Kid. You're one of those humans from Earth we're supposed to be protecting, right?"

Tesla struggled with Kenpachi's sword for a moment before withdrawing his bleeding fist. "Who are you?" he rumbled. Kenpachi looked up to grin maniacally at him, but did not otherwise reply. "Silent, _hinigami_ …? Then just die!"

Nnoitra, stunned by the sudden arrival, dropped a hand to the ground and touched it with a finger, invoking the odd and unique ability he possessed to sense greater specifics in power. His eyes bulged as he felt the threat of this new arrival. "Don't, Tesla, you idiot!" he screamed. "Retreat!"

The warning was not in time, and Tesla's fist came down…but Kenpachi calmly slashed him up and across, cutting through that hand and slashing him lethally deep from torso to the top of his head. The transformed arrancar fell backwards and collapsed to the ground to lie still with nothing more than a faint plea: "N-Nnoitra- _sama_ …."

Kenpachi spared a brief glance at his victim before resting his blade on his shoulder and turning to Nnoitra. "Next," he said simply. Nnoitra stared at him. "C'mon," he pressed, pointing his sword at the arrancar. "You're next, aren't you? I came to Arcanus Myrror to fight, but it's been a boring month. Now I finally get to see some action. Don't disappoint me…throw the girl away already and face me."

"W-wait…" Kajirô gasped. "Y-you've got to…."

Suddenly Kenpachi turned and punted Kajirô. The boy slammed home right next to Irina and Ami, who shrieked in fright and shock. "Hey, you two little mice hiding over there!" Kenpachi called to them. "If you're trying to recover wounds, then heal that little punk up. He looks to be in bad shape."

"H-he's obviously hurt, so shouldn't you try not to treat him so roughly!?" Ami shouted back indignantly.

Kenpachi ignored her. Turning back to Nnoitra, he continued, "Aren't you ready yet? If you're chicken, then I'll come get you, even if I have to go through that girl, too…!"

His _reiatsu_ flashed as he prepared for battle, and Nnoitra finally cast Hinagiku aside. He grabbed up his polearm and blocked Kenpachi's first swing as the captain came rushing in. The girl was still close enough to feel the force of their colliding energies, but, despite her own wounds and proximity to this disaster, she attempted to struggle to her feet and censure them both for neglecting her, but a small figure was suddenly at her side, grabbing her wrist. "C'mon, Washboard, let's not get in the way of Ken- _chan_ 's fighting!"

"W-Washboard!? What do you mean by…!? H-hey…!" For Yachiru had begun dragging Hinagiku over to her companions.

"Just be quiet and watch," the little girl Soul Reaper instructed her. "Like he said, Ken- _chan_ 's been waiting for a good fight for a long time. We shouldn't get in the way of his fun!"

"What's your name, _hinigami_?" Nnoitra demanded of his new foe.

"Captain of the 11th Company, Zaraki Kenpachi!"

"Nnoitra Gilga, of Hueco Mundo!"

The two exchanged blows. Both were strong and vicious, more concerned with offense and attacking than with defense, and before long both had landed strong attacks. While Nnoitra's blade cut into Kenpachi's shoulder, however, Kenpachi's blade scraped across Nnoitra's torso without cutting. Nnoitra grinned his wild grin. "You're all the same!" he shouted in ecstasy. " _Shinigami_ are no different! I have the strongest hierro of all arrancar! The sword of a _hinigami_ can never cut me!"

Kenpachi merely smiled at his own wound, then roared in ecstasy as he charged in again. Nnoitra blocked his upward swing, but the force of the blow threw him into the air. Nnoitra, even as he sailed upwards, grabbed the chain at his belt and began to whirl his weapon around over his head. Then he tossed it down at his foe. Kenpachi side-stepped the weapon and grabbed the chain himself, then used it to reel his foe in. As the stunned Nnoitra came sailing in, Kenpachi grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground. Still holding him, Kenpachi brought his sword up and thrust at Nnoitra's eye.

Nnoitra managed to grab Kenpachi's wrist and push his head aside to avoid the attack, then fought his way out of the man's grasp and leapt away a safe distance.

"You dodged it," Kenpachi noted. Nnoitra stared at Kenpachi in surprise as he rose. "If you dodged it, you must be afraid of it. Am I wrong? You said the sword of a _hinigami_ can't cut you, but I think you must have a vulnerable spot."

Nnoitra suddenly leapt high in the air, raising his polearm above his head. "In your dreams! It's just instinct to dodge! There's no part of me you can cut! Your sword is useless against me! That's all there is to it!"

He brought the weapon down in a heavy swing, causing a massive explosion of dust…but when it cleared, Kenpachi was standing there, holding the blade in his left hand, untouched. "There are people like you in the Soul Society. Some of them said that I'd never cut them. But you see…I've never encountered anyone whose eyes and throat could stand up to steel!" And Kenpachi threw aside the arrancar's weapon and thrust his sword through Nnoitra's eye patch.

Kenpachi held the speared arrancar up for a moment. The polearm lay scattered to the side, now out of the apparent corpse's hand. Then Nnoitra suddenly looked down at him. "How many times do you I have to tell you?" he said. He grabbed Kenpachi's wrist with one hand and raised the other above his head. "You can't cut me!" And he pierced Kenpachi's chest with his bare hand.

Kenpachi, from the wound and the shock of seeing the arrancar still vibrant, let his sword fall enough for Nnoitra's feet to hit the ground again. As Nnoitra withdrew his hand, he let his other grip slide from the man's wrist to his blade. Nnoitra grinned at Kenpachi. "Ha! You still don't understand, do you? You think that nobody could survive a sword through the head. Well…you're right." He pulled the sword out of his eye patch and, with Kenpachi still holding the blade, used the tip to lift the cloth. Where his left eye should have been, there was a hole, just like those in the chest of others of the arrancar, a perfect emptiness that somehow didn't prove any detriment to his life or functions. "Nobody could survive a sword through the head." Nnoitra jerked a thumb at the hole. "But your sword didn't pierce my head…it just…passed through it. Understand? You've met your match… _hinigami_."

Suddenly Kenpachi chuckled. Nnoitra frowned. "What? Why are you laughing!?" He lashed out with his foot, kicking Kenpachi in the stomach.

Kenpachi caught his ankle, however. "Sorry, Buddy. I'm just so happy, I can't help laughing. I mean, what's the fun in cutting you if, on top of everything, you won't die? At least now I know you'll die if I cut you." He released Nnoitra's foot. "That's all I need to know!"

He charged forward to attack. "I'm gonna enjoy cutting you!"

"You can't cut me, you fool!"

The two charged together again, exchanging their savage blows. Finally, unbalanced, Nnoitra was forced to parry one attack with his arm. And Kenpachi's blade started to bite into his arm. Cursing, Nnoitra threw the blade away in a hurry and took another retreating step. He glanced down at the blood forming on his arm. _('He….')_

Kenpachi was also staring silently. "What?" Nnoitra demanded. "Are you that surprised you were actually able to cut me? Don't be too impressed. That was just a fluke."

Kenpachi made a sudden slash at the air with his sword, and the resulting force of the swing rent the air with enough power to make a small and brief but savage windstorm. He made a beckoning gesture to Nnoitra. "C'mon. One more time. Let's go."

"Don't get cocky!" Nnoitra spat, and charged him with that leaping attack. Kenpachi blocked the attack…and this time the sword sliced through Nnoitra's blade and continued on, slashing Nnoitra across the face, cutting in and again forcing him to retreat. Again Nnoitra swore as he clutched at the smarting, bleeding wound.

"Looks like I'm finally getting used to your hierro," Kenpachi said with a smile.

 _('Getting used to it…!? He can cut me…just by 'getting used to' my iron skin!?')_

"I haven't had a good fight in over twenty years," Kenpachi said. "And it was almost a hundred years before that. I've been slacking off…haven't been keeping my strength up. Thanks. That was a good warm-up. Let me repay you…with this!" He presented his sword.

Nnoitra roared and charged in. The two exchanged more blows. Kenpachi was the next to land a decisive blow, slashing him just below his left shoulder and knocking his weapon away. Nnoitra recovered from the blow and extended his tongue to power his cero. The blast fired…but Kenpachi caught the energy with his off-hand and threw it away. Even more enraged, Nnoitra charged in again, thrusting at Kenpachi's head with his stabbing hand. Kenpachi, grinning maniacally, just avoided the attack, causing Nnoitra to tear off his eye patch, revealing his perfectly good eye underneath. Then Kenpachi retaliated, and his unleashed spiritual power caused the blow to be devastating.

Nnoitra went flying back, landing next to his weapon, which he recovered as he stood. It was impressive that he could remain standing. He was cut deeply straight down the middle, from the top of his head to his stomach, bloodied and brutalized. Kenpachi stared at him in shock, his smile gone. He put his off-hand to his now-seeing eye, as if unbelieving that he could be using it. "You idiot. You tore off my eye patch…I couldn't hold back my strength."

"You…" Nnoitra gasped. "What is…that eye patch…?"

"It's just a seal," Kenpachi said simply. "It contains my spiritual power, suppresses it, so that my battles can last longer." Thus summarily dismissing the topic, he observed Nnoitra carefully. "You still standing? You alive? Or just dead on your feet?"

"Fool," gasped Nnoitra. "As if…that could kill me…I can't be killed…by your blade! I'm never going to die!" He raised his weapon before him. "Pray, Santa Teresa [Praying Mantis]!"

When the dust cleared, Nnoitra stood there…with four armored arms, each carrying a great scythe. A horn in the shape of a crescent moon adorned his head. The four teens, huddled together and finishing their healing, stared at the transformed arrancar. "He's got four arms…?" Hinagiku muttered. "Even in this world…that's not right. And his wound healed up, too…even one that savage…?"

Kenpachi stared at his foe. "Heh," Nnoitra said. "What's it feel like to see a true arrancar release for the first time? Well, _hinigami_? Say something…."

Kenpachi suddenly smiled broadly. "Nice," he intoned. "It's been a while. Your _reiatsu_ is sharpening my sword. That's what it feels like."

"Oh?" This declaration didn't seem to amuse Nnoitra. "Then cut me with that sharpened sword of yours!"

The two charged together once again. Kenpachi's first mighty swing was blocked easily by Nnoitra. "What?" he demanded. "Is that all you got?" Then with another blade, he slashed Kenpachi open across the chest. The big man went flying and hit the ground, lying still. "That was a pretty feeble swing, _hinigami_."

Yachiru was standing on a large piece of rock not far from Kajirô and the others. "Ken- _chan_ …" she murmured.

Nnoitra stared down at the unmoving warrior. "Heh…not even twitching. Are you finished already?" He turned away and centered his sight on Yachiru. "Well, I guess I'll mop up the rest of you now." He started moving her direction.

Hinagiku began to panic. _('No…that Kenpachi-_ taichô _was defeated…now little Yachiru-_ chan… _!')_ As the most uninjured of the four, she moved swiftly to defend what she couldn't help but perceive as the helpless little girl.

"W-wait, Hinagiku- _san_ …!" Kajirô attempted, but he was still too injured to move.

Nnoitra stared at the young woman now standing in his way. "What's this? Pathetic…."

Yachiru suddenly pointed past Nnoitra. "You should look behind you."

An explosion of terrifying _reiatsu_ suddenly flared up, paralyzing Nnoitra. He whipped his head back…and one of his arms went flying into the air, separated from his torso. Kenpachi raised his sword and impaled the flying limb on the blade. He reached up, cracked his neck, and then flung the arm at Nnoitra's feet. "Heh," he said. "That's one."

"You…" Nnoitra growled.

"You should be careful," Yachiru said. "Ken- _chan_ gets mad when people attack me."

"I'm not mad," Kenpachi insisted.

"Cheater," Nnoitra cursed. "You played dead?"

"Shut up. I was just thinking. With four arms, you were bound to block all of my attacks with one of them. That wouldn't be any fun. So I had to think of a way around that. But I couldn't come up with anything. So…I just decided to cut off your arms one by one instead."

Nnoitra stared sullenly, seemingly unamused. "But Ken- _chan_ ," Yachiru protested, "you can't cut off all his arms. He can't fight if you do!"

"Huh? Oh, good point. I take that back. I'll leave you with one."

Nnoitra finally smiled. "Ha. Leave me with one? Are you insane? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. But don't worry…that was the last arm you'll ever take from me." He stretched out what remained of his stricken limb. "Or, to be more exact, that's the last thing you'll ever take from anyone." Suddenly an arm sprouted from the stump, as good as new. "I'm going to slice you to death with _all_ of my arms…all four of them." He grabbed his scythe from his separated limb. "Because you're weaker than me, _hinigami_!"

He charged in and attacked. Grinning again, Kenpachi blocked the attack, but the force of Nnoitra's blow sent him flying into another rock face. "Ha! You're too light! You're like a feather! I can knock you around like an empty sack! But that makes it harder for me to finish you!" He charged towards the dust-obscured Soul Reaper. "Or are you just running away, scared? Huh!?" As he approached, Kenpachi's foot suddenly burst from the rubble, heading for his face, and Nnoitra just dodged the attack. Then, with amazing agility, Kenpachi suddenly grabbed the side of Nnoitra's head and threw him to the ground.

He followed up his takedown with a finishing slash, which Nnoitra was forced to block with all four of his weapons in a serious cross parry. Still, even with four poles serving as his defense, Nnoitra seemed to be losing. "What?" Kenpachi demanded. "Finished already?"

Suddenly an arm burst through Kenpachi's stomach. The attack slackened the force in Kenpachi's attack. "Fool," Nnoitra said, kicking him away. "I told you…you're not cutting off any more of my arms. I'll slice you to death with all of my arms…all _six_ of them." He demonstrated his two new arms.

He cocked his new wrists, and two new scythes shot out and into his waiting hands. "It's over. You're finished, _hinigami_."

Kenpachi, however, burst out laughing. Nnoitra was shocked by the volume and tenor of his reaction. "I like this!" the man exulted. "This is great! This is how it should be! Who's finished? Now I've got a hole in me, too! Now we're even!" He brandished his sword. "Let's do this, arrancar."

The two leapt together. Wounds flowed freely on both fighters. They fought back and forth, destroying the asteroid they were on, battling viciously and without pause. It was a savage fight, terrible for both of them…but….

 _('I don't understand,')_ Nnoitra thought. _('I've cut him more than he's cut me. He's bleeding far more than I am! So how does he keep striking back!? I'm the best! The best! THE BEST!')_ "You annoying fool! Hurry up and die!"

He landed a slash at the base of Kenpachi's neck, right at his shoulder. Kenpachi staggered back, and Nnoitra stared at him, willing him to fall. Kenpachi stood there, silently, then moved his hand over to feel his newest wound. He did, indeed, look a right mess, bloodied and slashed to pieces. He almost seemed lost in thought. "Hmph. If I keep this up, I really will die."

"Ken- _chan_ …" Yachiru murmured from her observatory perch, Hinagiku still standing on guard in front of her.

"I don't want to die," Kenpachi mused with surprising vigor. "I've got too much left to do…I still haven't fought that guy again. Blast. Fine. I guess I'll have to do it. It's been a while since I used _hini_."

"Eh?" This remark surprised Hinagiku. " _Kendô_? Well…." Indeed, Kenpachi had been fighting without any real style that she could detect at all…in Kenpachi's battles as seen in the flashback videos she had seen earlier, and throughout this fight, he had swung his sword around in a single hand, violently, but without any style or real tactical purpose.

"…What?" Nnoitra demanded.

"Genryûsai- _jiijii_ made me practice it a little when I first joined the Gotei 13," Kenpachi explained. "But it really wasn't my thing. Even the name—'the way of the sword', indeed—just annoyed me, so I never used it."

"D-don't make fun of _hini_!" Hinagiku insisted indignantly.

"But one thing I learned made sense to me," Kenpachi continued, ignoring her. "Did you know that a sword is more lethal when wielded in two hands?"

 _('That's…the utmost basic tenant of_ hini _…')_ Hinagiku noted.

"What are you talking about!?" Nnoitra demanded, and, his patience exhausted, he began to charge in. "That's obvious!"

"Maybe," Kenpachi responded, raising his sword in both hands. "But I bet you don't realize just how much more dangerous it is."

He met Nnoitra's charge with a stance that Hinagiku could quite appreciate, his sword presented right in front of him, and, as his foe arrived, he preempted him with a mighty overhand slash….

The world seemed to rend from the force of the blow. Wind rushed past them from the backblast created by the attack and an explosion of dust blew up around the dueling pair.

Kenpachi was still standing in his post-swing posture as the dust cleared and he stared at the results of his work. "Wow," he said simply. "You're still alive."

That was perhaps overstating things, however. Nnoitra lay on the ground, propped up by his three right arms, his three left all severed and the left side of his torso nearly cleaved away from the force of the blow.

Nnoitra, gasping, glared up at Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned at him. "I'm surprised," he said, swinging his sword up in one hand to rest it on his shoulder. "You're a tough one." Then, to Nnoitra's shock, he turned on his heel and started away, back towards the watching audience. "See ya."

"Wait!" Nnoitra insisted, struggling to rise.

Kenpachi glanced over his shoulder at him. "Huh?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Nnoitra demanded between gasps. "This isn't over yet!"

"Don't be stupid," Kenpachi insisted. "That was my finishing blow. I'm not obligated to finish off a defeated opponent."

"Oh, yeah?" Nnoitra surged to his feet. "Then this fight really isn't over." He stood there, his top right arm clutching at his wounds, his lower two arms taking up scythes. "I can still fight!" Kenpachi just stared over his shoulder, unmoving. "What's the matter?" Nnoitra growled, still panting. "Say something. Are you afraid? Say it! Are you afraid, _hinigami_!?" And he began to charge once again.

"Hmph," Kenpachi sighed, turning and raising his sword again in a single hand. "What a pain in the ass. Fine then."

Nnoitra leapt in….

 _('Don't you realize how humiliating it is to be pitied? I show no mercy. Man or woman, beast or baby, strong or weak…I'll kill all of them with one strike. I don't give anyone a chance to come at me a second time.')_

It is said that as one dies, their life passes before their eyes. Perhaps this holds true for hollows and their un-life as well.

Nnoitra's past in Hueco Mundo had been violent. Hollows began as human souls who lingered too long after death, lost in confusion or tied down by too many regrets, who eventually lost their souls and turned into monsters. They went about, feeding on souls, both living and non-, and growing ever stronger. They would even feed on each other…and if too many became involved in a massive feeding frenzy together, they would meld or melt into each other, forming a new creature, a gargantuan but mindless hollow called a Gillian, the lowest of the Menos Grande. If they continued to feed on other Gillians, they would grow smaller but gain power and regain their reason as an Adjuchas, and, in time, perhaps even further to the worshipped pinnacle of hollow evolution, the Vasto Lordes. When Aizen had begun his Soul Reaperfication experiments on hollows, and Nagi as well when he continued them, they had focused on Gillians and above, and most of the arrancar encountered at this time had been born from the ranks of the Adjuchas. Such an one had been Nnoitra.

Although all arrancar, when raised to this special evolution, regained at least some measure of intelligence and reason, Nnoitra had continued to be a bloodthirsty fighter. He eagerly engaged in extermination campaigns, wiping out hollows that resisted Nagi's rule of Hueco Mundo. His destructive impulses were censured by that woman he hated, the female arrancar, more powerful than him, who insisted on following him around. She believed that, having been restored to reason, arrancar should not act like base animals any longer. For that belief, and especially for her power, Nnoitra had hated her, and had tried numerous times to defeat her in combat. Always she defeated him, always she spared his life…in her following, she had even saved his life on occasion, which only made him hate her more.

No, he never believed in anything other than battle, regardless of what she or any others said. Nnoitra's one desire was battle and killing.

"I fight because I want to die," he explained to her once. "I want to die in battle. That's why I've become what I am. The stronger I get, the more I can fight. I want to eat battle, to breathe it. There's no salvation for our kind. That Nagi brat certainly can't provide it. If I'm grateful to him for anything, it's for making me stronger, so I can enjoy a higher level of battle. I will get stronger, stronger than anyone…I will crush all my rivals, no matter what. And in the end, I want life to have fled my body before I hit the ground. That's how I want to die."

Kenpachi's blade cut through him, deeper than ever before, and he began to fall, no strength left in his body. His eyes glanced to the side and stared at those young girls. Somehow, in bits and pieces, in their faces he saw that face once again….

And with his death came a strange feeling of peace.

Kenpachi stared down at his now ultimately vanquished foe, who began to break apart and disappear on a (spiritual) cellular level. Kenpachi's wide, maniacal grin spread across his face once again. "That was great. It's been fun, Nnoitra." Then he turned on his heel and went back to the waiting youths.

"Well, you brats are fine now, right? If you're finished with your other healing and have anything left, fix me up quick, too. There are more fights out here to enjoy."

Kajirô stared at him and shook his head as the terrified Ami and Irina moved forward to administer to his unbelievable wounds. _('Fights to enjoy…? There's no way I can understand this man…he frightens me as much as the enemy…but at least he's on our side…for what he's done here, I have to forgive him everything….')_

8-8-8

Momo stood, panting, her sword raised in one arm. Lucy stood next to her, one arm tied behind her back, no spirits accompanying her…each of them had been possessed by the arrancar's ability and had been forced to be unsummoned. Aerie lay on the ground behind them, unconscious. Rukia stood like a statue, still frozen by Aerie's spell, and Minsc was likewise unmoving, bound by six rods of light from Momo's _kidô_.

Momo was in terrible shape herself…both her left arm and left leg were marked by that sunburst sigil, and were now limp and bleeding, crippled by sword slashes.

"Your determination is remarkable," Zommari noted. "Even if your own flesh is made your enemy, you do not hesitate to dispatch it. Such cold calculation…worthy of one the great Aizen- _sama_ raised to be his tool."

Momo gritted her teeth. The mentioning of that name brought back renewed hot burns from the memories that had prompted her to cripple her own limbs to begin with. "I won't let you control me!" she shot back. "I won't be made to hurt my friends…I won't do anything like that again!"

Zommari stared impassively at her. "So you say," he returned finally. "But you cannot resist my amor any more than the waves resist the pull of the moon. This has been an interesting exercise, but it is time to end it…."

As one of his eyes on his body began to flex, however, a black sword, curved but wide-bladed, suddenly burst through his chest. He stared down at it in shock. "W-what…!?" The sword withdrew from the wound, and he turned back to see the source…and the sword blade finished retreating into his shadow. Then a figure began to emerge from his shadow, blackness falling away from him like water rolling from a duck's back.

Momo stared at the new arrival. "K-Kyôraku- _taichô_!?"

Zommari retreated a small step from the man, an impressive feat given his new bulbous form. "You…a captain of Soul Society, are you? That was a cheap trick…."

"A cheap trick…this coming from someone whose whole power revolves around forcing the enemy to do his dirty work?" Shunsui countered. "Well, in my case, it's just one of the games my sword plays. _Kageoni_ [Shadow Demon]. My sword Katen Kyôkotsu [Flower Heaven Crazy Bone] is a difficult one, with a unique personality. She's frivolous and loves games, and gets into moods where she'll only play certain ones. When she's in the mood, everyone within the influence of her spiritual pressure becomes a slave to her games and has to play by its rules…including me. In _Kageoni_ , you win when you step on someone's shadow and lose if your shadow gets stepped on. Win and you live…lose and you die. I love my sword, but sometimes dealing with her…is a pain!" He thrust his sword into Zommari's shadow, and it disappeared. At the same time, the vanished portion of the blade stabbed out of the shadow towards Zommari, but he dodged back, avoiding the strike and changing his shadow's position. "Very good!" Shunsui congratulated him. "You're learning quickly! Try this… _Bushôgoma_ [Lazy Spinning Top]!" Shunsui swung his swords in succession, each blade generating a slash of wind that connected just in front of Zommari and becoming a whirlwind that encircled him.

Zommari glanced around, his vision now constricted by the tornado around him. _('I must be wary…likely he is using this to block my sight so that he can strike me through my shadow once again. I will just wait for him and….')_ Suddenly he felt the surge of spiritual power above him and shot his gaze skyward.

Shunsui, his swords crossed above him, was descending rapidly. " _Takaoni_ [Mountain Demon]," he intoned, and slashed. Two massive wounds fountained in an X across Zommari's torso as the wind dissipated, and Shunsui stepped a distance away, his back to the arrancar.

Zommari stood there, swaying, gasping from the significance of the wound. "Wow…you are pretty tough," Shunsui remarked, fingering his hat while still holding a sword and glancing back over his shoulder at him. "In _Takaoni_ , whoever's higher up wins. You survived a pretty powerful attack there. I was hoping that would finish you."

Zommari steadied himself and stared at Shunsui in anger. "You pest…you cannot be rid of me that easily!" One of his eyes dilated and flashed….

" _Bakudô_ 81: _Dankû_." The shield flashed to life between them, and a sunburst-like sigil exploded into being on its translucent surface. As Zommari stared in shock, Shunsui explained, "Hinamori- _chan_ 's _kidô_ kept that big guy from moving, even when you had control of his entire being, so I surmised your power is _kidô_ -based…which means that the Severing Void can block it."

"You…you studied my abilities while your own comrades were still under attack!?"

"It's foolish to rush into battle with an enemy that possesses an unknown power," Shunsui countered. "I'd have done none of them any service by getting myself killed because of my lack of knowledge."

"You…you cannot resist my power!" Zommari insisted, causing many of his eyes to activate. A cascade of sunbursts began to wash over the barrier spell. "Accept my amor! Accept it! ACCEPT IT!"

Finally Shunsui stepped expertly behind Zommari, a blade resting on the arrancar's shoulder, right at his throat. Zommari slowly turned his head to stare at the victorious foe. "Have mercy," he croaked. There was no reply. Shunsui was still and silent as Zommari looked into those somber eyes and drew the conclusion. "No?" he demanded. "What's with that look? You won't show any mercy? You will cut me down? Execute me!?"

He turned fiercely, slapping aside Shunsui's blade and stepping back. "You _shinigami_ are so arrogant! So misguided! You slay hollows so freely, so carelessly! Who gave you the right to hunt and kill us!? For what reason do you cut us down? Because we devour humans!? Who made you their protectors? Did anyone give you that authority!? No! You _shinigami_ call us evil and slay us simply because you think you hold the power of justice in your hands! But you're just…."

Suddenly Shunsui stepped past Zommari, delivering a fatal blow with a slash from his right shoulder to his left 'hip'. "That's where you're mistaken," he said. "If no one gave us the authority to protect humans, no one gave you the right to devour them. But that's splitting hairs. This is just a battle. In a battle, there is no justice. No matter who started it, no matter what the reason is, the minute you join a battle, the minute you lift a sword, you're evil either way. I'm not killing you out of justice or because you're a hollow. I take your life with my blade because you're the enemy, and this is our battle. That's all."

Blood fountained from Zommari's wound. Suddenly he thrust his hands into the air. "My prince! _Banzai_! For the Obsidian Star, and Hueco Mundo! _Banzai_!" And then he began to disappear, evaporating into the atmosphere.

Shunsui watched him vanish, then turned his gaze to Momo and Lucy, who were staring at him in shock and amazement. His attention acted like a starting pistol firing, and Momo collapsed gasping to her knees and Lucy herself sank down, sighing in relief. "T-thanks, _O-san_ …I-I mean, _Taichô-sama_ …."

Chuckling, Shunsui glanced the other way again. "Is that you, Unohana- _taichô_?"

"Yes," replied the captain of the healing company as she appeared. "The Captain-Commander believed that your force might require medical back-up, and so we were assigned to follow you. We apologize for the tardiness of our arrival…."

"That's fine. If you've brought a squad of your healers, you better muster them…it seems there's a lot around who have need of your services, starting with these kids." He turned back to his rescued group with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll get you guys back together and on your way soon enough. That's part of why we're here, after all."

8-8-8

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist…!"

Ayon lashed out, hitting Natsu before his attack could land. Natsu gasped out from the force of the blow as he went flying, but he managed to land on his feet and glared hard at the monster. Not far from him was Grey, looking battered and seemingly unmoving.

"You guys are pretty tough," Apacci commented. "This is getting monotonous. Ayon, just finish them already!"

Ayon stood there, unmoving, apparently staring at Natsu. It cracked its neck as it moved it side-to-side, but otherwise didn't react at all. Apacci's anger vein began to throb. "Oi, Ayon, listen to me, you little…!"

"Don't bother," Sun-Sun advised her. "He doesn't hear you."

"What are you talking about!?" Apacci shot back. "He's got to have ears under there somewhere…!"

"I don't know. But he's never once listened to anything we tell him. Either he can't hear…or he doesn't care."

"He gives me the creeps," Mila Rose commented. "I wish we didn't have to bring him out. But now that he's here, all we can do is let him do his work. He'll tear them all apart eventually. That 'Salamander' seems to be the only one still standing…."

Natsu took in his deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He unleashed his flame breath at the monstrosity, engulfing it in flame.

After a few moments, Ayon swept the flame aside and stepped in, raising a hand to crush Natsu once again….

A dozen blades suddenly came hurtling down, stabbing into his back. Erza came sweeping in next, and Ayon turned to repel her. She was still dressed in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, her left side bound up and wrapped heavily in bandages, apparently done by herself under her own power, and while she was gasping and panting heavily, she was still standing as she faced the beast.

Ayon began to move towards her, but then a series of ice arrows suddenly impacted its chest. Then a massive hammer of ice came down from above and smashed it on the back, bludgeoning it down. Then Natsu came flying in following Grey's attacks and hit it with his 'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame'.

The three retreated and gathered together to observe the monster, but it once again emerged seemingly unscathed by the flame. The ice arrows dissipated, leaving no lasting mark, and as it flexed its back muscles, Erza's swords fell out of its back without lasting effect.

"It's still unscathed," Erza muttered. "Just what is this thing? Does it have any kind of a weakness?"

The monster suddenly roared…revealing its real face. The small mask-like white face on its top was revealed not as its face, but…its nose…? A massive mouth emerged underneath the mask as it roared, and two eyes opened from the fur next to that mask, with the supposed horns looking more like bizarre eyebrows now. Then, in front of one eye, a massive fount of power began to gather. The eyes of the Fairy Tail wizards began to open in shock. "T-that's…!" Erza began.

The cero flashed out towards them….

…And then flashed back towards the beast almost simultaneously. The attack blasted it backward, sending it flying off its feet and crashing towards the ground. The three stared at the figure now interposed between them…the Soul Reaper Captain with the long white hair, holding the two swords with the prongs on their backs, connected by a cord lined with strange charms. Both swords where pointed the monster's way, crossed to make slight X, and the man glanced back behind him at the Fairy Tail mages. "Are you three okay?" Jûshirô asked kindly.

As the three stared in shock, striving to find a reply, Apacci yelled out angrily, "Hey! Who the hell are you!? What did you do to Ayon's cero!?"

"Oh, I wonder!" Jûshirô said pleasantly, turning back to glance up at the trio above. "Maybe if you try a few more ceros out on me you might be able to figure it out…."

"Don't get cocky, you stupid…!"

Suddenly Ayon jumped to his feet and fired another cero at Jûshirô. There was another flash, and then the cero blasted back into Ayon again. Roaring, Ayon fired another cero, and a third time it was hit by its own blast almost faster than it fired it.

Erza stared, considering the actions. "I see," she said. "You absorb the attack in one of the swords, and then immediately return it from the other blade; in addition, those talismans on your cord accelerate the attack, throwing off the timing required to dodge it."

"Ah, that's incredible," Jûshirô said with a half-sigh, glancing back to her. "To have figured it out after only three times! I guess the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail aren't to be underestimated…."

Roaring once again, Ayon came charging in, with Jûshirô apparently still distracted. Then a red translucent wall appeared in front of him, stopping Ayon's punch. As the shield faded away, Kisuke suddenly appeared beside it. "Scream, Benihime!" he cried, and unleashed his attack. The red surge of energy flashed, throwing Ayon even further away.

"Good timing, Urahara- _san_!" Ukitake congratulated him.

"Thanks…but let's not get ahead of ourselves. This thing looks like trouble…."

Harribel quietly observed the two new arrivals. "Well…not just a _hinigami_ captain, but Urahara Kisuke as well…it's time to get involved myself…." She drew her sword, but then there was a flash behind her, and she whirled around to block the punch of her assailant. "You…Shihôin Yoruichi…."

"Hey there," Yoruichi said. "Sorry, but you'll have to play with me, now…!"

The two began exchanging blows, while Jûshirô and Kisuke prepared for Ayon's next assault. A fourth interloper appeared, however…somehow, the giant's arrival went unnoticed until his enormous foot came down to smash Ayon into the ground.

The Fairy Tail mages stared up with frightened recognition. "Master Makarov!"

"What do you think you're doing to my children, you little beast!?" Makarov roared. "No parent stands idly by to watch such injustice!"

As soon as he raised his foot, Ayon was up, roaring as it came at him, and Makarov slapped it down again. "You really are nothing but a mindless beast, are you?" Makarov rumbled. "It seems it's pointless to do anything but completely crush you." He raised his hands above his head, cupped together, and a great burst of light appeared between them. Then he unleashed it, engulfing the monster, and leaving nothing but a charred crater and smoldering body behind.

Screaming in rage, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun all leapt at the giant, and he sent them all crashing to lie still on the ground.

"You're impertinent little brats…but you're brave, taking me on when you only have one arm each…."

Harribel glanced over that direction. "Apacci…Mila Rose…Sun-Sun. This…has gone on long enough…." And with a renewed surge of power she pushed Yoruichi away.

As her power began to rise, however, Nagi appeared above her. "No…that's enough for now, Harribel. The climax is almost here…we shouldn't waste time like this. Besides…even you would have trouble with three current and former captains of the Seireitei _and_ one of the Ten Wizard Saints of the southern continent. Let's retreat…to Eldrant."

Their opponents tensed, waiting for the Negación, but instead a sudden blackness flowed out of the air around the four arrancar and Nagi, engulfed, them, and then sucked back in, leaving no trace of their presence.

Once the danger was clearly over, Makarov undid his Gigantism spell and returned to his normal dwarfish size. "Phew!" the little old man sighed. "Been a while since I've had to use that much power myself. Now, where to go from here…?"

"Things are far from finished," Kisuke muttered as Yoruichi alighted down with them. "It's just starting…let's get your 'children' healed up and move on to the next battle…there's a chill in the air I really don't like…."

8-8-8

"Gaav Flare!"

"Dug Haut!"

"Thunder Blade!"

" _Kaze no Kizu_!"

Spells flew and swords flashed, and one by one the enemies fell, defeated. Shippô, hiding behind Kagome in the back, shivered. "Was it just me, or did those guys seem…really inhuman…?"

Inuyasha stared down at the bodies. "They aren't _yôkai_ or _mazoku_ , and they don't reek of death like the undead do…they smell human, but…they hardly seemed to notice getting cut or hurt…they just kept fighting like it didn't matter…."

"And their attacks, while skilled, seemed very pre-programmed," Zelgadis added. "Like a computer program or something, they were given a rote way to fight, but could not deviate outside of those commands. Once we learned their tricks, they were easy to work around. Very strange…."

"Really, it's a mark of Replication," Jade noted, pushing at his glasses. "When a living creature is replicated, while its physical form is a copy of the original, mentally and emotionally it's like a newborn. It has no knowledge or understanding of its own, and would take months, at least, to gain enough wisdom to be useable for something like combat. It's not a true copy…just a pale imitation, when all is said and done. But there is a way to imprint memories and knowledge into the mind of the replica, even using the original's if it can be copied via magic; but doing so stunts the mental capacities of the replica. You can see the result here. They had the form and power of the old Mage-Knights of Kanev, but giving them the knowledge of their base tactics and combat styles ruins their ability to make rational decisions from there. Still…they were far more effective than any previous attempts of the same type. This is a foreboding development…."

Zelgadis observed Jade carefully. "I wonder if perhaps it's time to tell us everything you know about this Replication business…."

"Later. For now, the fight isn't over…this battle is won, but the forces of the Obsidian Star are all around us. Everyone in Orimus is in danger right now…."

Suddenly blackness appeared on the horizon all around them…an impenetrable wall of nothingness surrounding the islands of the city of Orimus. It had already been dark, nighttime, but now the stars and moon all vanished, leaving only the local, man-made lights illuminating the islands. Then, as they glanced around in shock, they spotted a new island, massive and forebodingly magnificent, appearing in the sky high above….

8-8-8

"Allow me to put a question to you, Dynamis- _san_!" Nodoka insisted. "What is the purpose of this staff, and how might one make use of it?"

"What!?" Dynamis cried in shock, but his vehemence did not prevent the requested information from coming freely to Nodoka.

 _('I knew it. Just as I thought…there's still something I can do…!')_

She began to invoke the power of the key-like scepter, chanting slightly under her breath. Howling in rage, Dynamis sent a black hand of shadow racing towards the girl….

Nodoka reacted swiftly, channeling the power of her strange, liberated artifact, and the hand and even subsequent tentacles of shadow all flailed uselessly against her magic shield.

"…I see," Dynamis rumbled, getting his emotions in check. "The Diarium Ejus truly is an artifact to be feared…." He gathered his shadows together, forming them into a massive sword and brought it down next on the girl's shield. The magic blocked the attack, but the force of it threw Nodoka to the ground, causing her to cry out.

"Miyazaki!" Chisame cried desperately.

Nodoka recovered quickly, however. "Dynamis- _san_ , another question…what methods can you conceive for escaping this situation!?" The information again came to her from her book relayed by her 'Reading Ear', and she said, "Thank you very much, Mage- _san_." Then she chanted: "Relocate: Miyazaki Nodoka, Hasegawa Chisame, Hanabishi Miki, Heiro Akari, Hanatabi Kenjirô, Delryn Rylack!"

Magic circles appeared underneath all six named youths, and a moment later, they were all gone.

Dynamis stared after the disappeared girl for a few moments, perhaps sullenly, before he sunk into the ground, transforming into a liquid shadow which soon vanished.

8-8-8

Yue, Arika, and Sargon looked on as the newly-arrived 4th Company Soul Reapers administered to Nina. Shortly after the first pair arrived, they called their lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, to look after this most savage injury. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji looked on, acting as guards…but they were completely taken aback when six figures suddenly appeared in the air and flopped rather ungracefully around them, Chisame falling on Renji's head and knocking him to the ground, and Nodoka falling practically in Sargon's lap.

"Eh!?" Rangiku gaped in shock. "You all…."

Yue stared at Nodoka, thoughts and feelings overwhelming her once again in the middle of all her fear and grief. "N-Nodoka…."

"Y-Yue…all of you…thank goodness!" Nodoka struggled to her feet, apologizing as she separated herself from Sargon and moved away, still holding the key-staff.

"What's going on?" Sargon demanded. "That magic…was that some kind of teleportation…? And your friends don't look well…."

"W-we were attacked by that black-robed mage, Dynamis- _san_!" Nodoka gasped. "We managed to get away, but he might come after us…! This staff…."

Suddenly a hand quivered into existence and grabbed Nodoka from behind, palming her head. She gasped in pain as a magic circle appeared, constricting her neck, and Dynamis came fully into existence, swiftly taking the staff from Nodoka with his other hand.

"Don't move, _hinigami_!" Dynamis commanded, hoisting Nodoka up as hands went to swords. "The rest of you, as well! I can snap this young wretch's neck with a flick of my wrist!" Dynamis began maneuvering his magics to better take care of the situation; in a moment he was no longer holding Nodoka's head, but rather simply suspending her not far from his hand through a kind of magical psychokinesis. Then he let his senses flow out, trying to locate the magical source of Nodoka's power. "Ah, young mind-reader…I applaud your efforts…they were worthy of commendation. Your journey with Fairy Tail, or perhaps simply this brush with death, has drawn out some form of latent strength within you. It would seem that it was not for nothing that you were considered a threat." Finally he found what he sought, and began to use that magical psychokinesis to draw out Nodoka's book out of its hiding place down her chest. The book floated out of Nodoka's dress and then caught flame. "However…I find the most prudent course of action is to simply eliminate this artifact and its user here and now."

And in reality, destroying this manifestation of her artifact that Nodoka had taken to using alongside her Reading Ear would hardly put an end to it—this Dynamis knew well, but it was for this reason he suggested eliminating 'its user' as well. The onlookers weren't too keen on this idea, however, and they tensed in preparation to strike. Yue, in particular, began to object loudly and step forward, but Dynamis brought them all up short with a command. "Do not move. We were told to take special care of the girls from Earth and not kill them if we could help it, but that command will not stop me from sending this girl to Cosmo Entelecheia, the Eternal Garden. Now, young girl…rest in peace…."

Suddenly a blast of ice came screaming in from off-camera, impacting Dynamis precisely without touching Nodoka, forcing him to drop her and retreat in desperation. " _Taichô_!" Rangiku greeted her captain.

"Hitsugaya Tôshirô," Dynamis intoned as well. "So, now a captain of the Gotei 13 opposes me as well? Take care…you are too young to throw away your life…."

"You should only talk big after you've won," Tôshirô replied. "More than duty, these people are friends of someone important to me, so you should take care whom you threaten…."

"Is that so…? It is true that you are a veteran from the last war. But that doesn't mean you are prepared for this battle." The staff suddenly flashed and spun, and Tôshirô's eyes bulged as he found, to his shock, that he was paralyzed, bound in place by some strange magic. With a slight chuckle, Dynamis let his shadows fly out, piercing Tôshirô in multiple places. However….

As he fell, bleeding from the wounds, Tôshirô suddenly petrified into ice, broke apart, and shattered into pieces. "What!?" Dynamis cried in shock…and then the young white-haired captain struck him from behind. The blade connected against a powerful, mandala-like barrier that flashed into existence, but the straining power of Tôshirô's reiatsu was clearly testing it.

Dynamis retreated with speed, apparently not wishing to continue that struggle, and observed his foe with renewed respect. "An ice clone…I had understood you could only use that ability in _Bankai_ …."

"Did I ever tell you about it at any time?" Tôshirô countered. "If you are basing your knowledge of your foes only on what you learned from the last war, then you are the one who is unprepared for this battle. It's foolish to believe that we have not changed in the last twenty years. Don't underestimate our power."

"I see…but the same goes for us. We, too, have changed in the last twenty years…."

"I don't need you to advise me of that. That staff, for instance…I recognize that's not an item I'm familiar with from before, and it seems to have a great power. That's why I prepared a trick like that decoy, which only works once. However, there's something else you're forgetting as well…."

Suddenly Akari was behind Dynamis, slamming him from behind. As he retreated away, Kenjirô and Delryn came at him from opposite sides, each one slashing him with their swords, and before he was finished recognizing this blow, Renji and Rangiku were on him, attacking him with their _zanpaku-tô_. His barrier blocked all the attacks, but the strength of the impact against them was obvious.

Dynamis retreated a safe distance and observed his foes. "Yes…I focused on you, and neglected to think of the other warriors present." He turned his gaze to Delryn, Kenjirô and Akari. "You three, in particular…I wounded you heavily. The _hanyô_ aside, you recovered quite quickly…you're strong. So this is the new generation…I suppose I must fight you to your hearts' content…just as I did twenty years ago. However…now is not that time…the moment is upon us." And suddenly he disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

Yue hurried to Nodoka's side. "Nodoka…are you all right!?"

Nodoka, gasping, finally recovered and turned to her friend in surprise. There was something in the tenor of her voice, in her address of the girl, that caught her attention. "Yue…you…you've regained your memories…?"

Yue was silent a moment. "Yes…well…about that…." And then she glanced back sorrowfully at Nina's still form, and poor Nodoka noticed her for the first time.

"Nina- _san_ …! I-is she…?"

Isane sighed and leaned back. "Even for me, healing a physical injury of this type…I've done all I can. Now all we can rely on is her own will to live…."

And then the explosion of blackness enveloped them….

8-8-8

Kain slashed Grimmjow heavily across the chest, then let go of his hand. Grimmjow staggered backwards several steps, memories going through his mind….

Like Nnoitra, Grimmjow had been a violent, combative Adjuchas, and that tendency had not changed much after becoming an arrancar. Grimmjow had been followed by a collection of other, lesser Gillians—those who had been killed during his first battle against Kain—even before becoming an arrancar, and these had acknowledged him as their king. Grimmjow had never been consumed by pride, but their desire to promote him was…appealing…and deep down, he felt a king shouldn't be suffering like this….

"D-don't make me laugh!" Grimmjow cried, and he lashed out at Kain. The boy was on guard and he was able to deflect the blow, and the arrancar immediately followed up…by retreating into the air. "You think you're the only one who wants to win!? I am a king! I will crush anyone that tries to tear me from my throne!" He made a slashing motion with both hands, claws out, and blue glowing lines appeared in the air where he had slashed, still apparently connected to his claws. "Desgarrón [Laceration]. This is my most powerful attack…see if you can take this, Kain Lockeheart!" He raised his claws to slash and….

Suddenly Kain was behind him, and he cut him down. "Sorry," he said quietly as the arrancar began to fall. "I don't have any more time. If you want to come back and settle this again, I'll be ready anytime." He watched Grimmjow disappear from sight. Then he turned his gaze into the sky, trying to stretch out his new senses, perceive what was happening around him….

Allies were moving. The battles all around were starting to turn. But there was something more…something darker…approaching, enclosing. It was as big as a tidal wave…and…within it was something more….

He allowed his consciousness to ride the wave of mana encircling the city…and it began to form recognizable images in response to his mental prompting, allowing him to see a form to the intelligence that was moving through the mana stream….

And stared at what he saw. "Aiden," he said quietly. "I didn't expect to see you here…I wondered what happened to you…."

"Hey, Kiddo," Aiden responded. "I didn't expect to find you, either. This isn't a place normal humans can go, even here on Arcanus Myrror…."

"And why are you here? I…I've come here because…because of this…of what I'm going through, but you…are you…dead…?"

"Dead…well…the answer to that could be yes and no, and neither yes nor no…this is my third ultimate Entropy Technique, the Touch of the Grail. I was dying, so I used it…I'm taking a journey instead, so to speak. It's hard to tell who, when and where I'll end up. You've caught me along the way. I don't have a lot of time…I was battling the Obsidian Star. They're making their move. Be careful…the Obsidian Prince is back, and he's…."

And then Aiden was gone. Kain stared after him, and then let himself return to reality. He looked around as the black sphere began to enclose the city around him, and then the new dark floating island appeared in the air above. "It's time," he whispered. "Time to go put a stop to this…."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Big Battles…and Odd Hiding Places_

 _The action is heating up. The battles are largely involving the arrancar, as seen in the last part of the Aizen arc of Bleach…these are largely Espada, but again, Nagi didn't make that distinction when he organized them._

 _The Kenpachi/Nnoitra fight was copied almost verbatim from the Bleach manga, but the others I decided to mix around a little. It was an interesting and enjoyable exercise. I still used similar of the same events and abilities, similar speeches and such—Shinji's attack on Yammy was a combination of Yammy's first battle and the little Shinji/Grimmjow duel, Shunsui and Zommari used abilities and dialogue actually reserved for their true foes in the original Bleach storyline, etc….but over all, it was a unique twist on the characters and events._

 _The Dynamis attack was similar, although without any equivalent White Wing warriors to help, rather, Nodoka's adventuring friends were all erased and she teleported to what would be the equivalent of my Kiami & the normal girls party, but otherwise it was quite similar to that original sub-plot. The book did indeed emerge from between Nodoka's growing breasts, which caught me off guard and made me do a double-take…it was on about my fourth reading of the part, while using it as a reference for this story line, that I actually caught that little tidbit. See, it wasn't a blatantly obvious moment, as with the random and insane fan service that Akamatsu-_sensei _uses, the low-cut dresses of the girls were scarcely worth my notice…although I did remark that, in the epilogue pictures, the adult Nodoka had actually filled out quite nicely. And this tiny little event pricked two thoughts for me: one, it answered a major question I had for a while (where is Nodoka keeping her book when using that 'Reading Ear' or whatever they call it in Latin to use it without actually reading?) and two, gave me another sense of 'this isn't quite right' moments. I mean, Nodoka wasn't a flat, flat chested girl, but she had been shown to be more on the lesser side thus far, so much so that breast-obsessed Anya eagerly accepted her as a small-breasted comrade rather than a big-breasted enemy. Yet, despite what some_ ecchi _artist/author types might portray, it's not…that…easy to hide items down cleavage unless it is appropriately generous, and this miniaturized book is still a legible pocketbook size, about the size of a wallet. Of course, she_ does _seem to be more generously endowed now, although she isn't one of the ones the usually breast-obsessed girls commented on. And so, since I had used my (quite rare) descriptions of her assets to follow the original Negima perception of her chest, I had to make note that she had been nicely developing (she's had four months as a 15-year-old, height of puberty and growth, to grow, after all). I actually went back and ret-conned notes about her growth in Act 13's hot springs episode, and added minor notes about her dress when the party started so that the 'hiding the book in her cleavage' idea didn't come out of nowhere. Of course, it might have been a silly little minor point to worry about, but…it_ does _answer that question of 'Where does she keep it?' that was bothering me for so long._

 _Well, we're about to tie up Act 14…one more chapter, and then we reach the story's true climax…!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Seven: The Advent of the Star

The young maidens set themselves around the Gate. "This is it," Yayoi murmured. "It's time…."

"Still, I almost wish we weren't here," Valeria muttered. "There's a battle up there, and we're being kept out of it…."

"We've been charged with this task," Ellis said. "It's the most important thing for us to do…to usher in the dawn of the Obsidian Star…." She put a hand to her ear. "How are things on that end, Luanna?"

 _'Everything's going fine here. All the points are marked. We're ready to begin at any time….'_

Ellis nodded and lowered her hand. "Well then. Let's begin." Ellis and her comrades spread out their hands and began to chant. A magic circle appeared all around them, then more, multiple layers all stacking on top of each other. The light shot into the sky, and at the same time lights sprang up from various points around the floating city. Then the blackness was summoned, becoming a shell, a sphere 15 km in radius, surrounding the floating city. The ground around the Gate shattered, broke, and then burst, and the Gate began to rise up into the air, another island rejoining the sky.

And then Eldrant was made manifest, a floating city appearing in the air, of the same style and build as Orimus, but somehow dwarfing it, making Orimus itself a pale imitation. And at the top of the city, towering above it, was a black citadel…one that had not graced the world in over twenty years. The Obsidian Palace absorbed the Gate into itself…and the dark power of the new Obsidian Star was born into the world….

8-8-8

The forces of the Obsidian Star were noticeably withdrawing after the appearance of their magnificent floating castle…what was left of them. Hordes of winged beasts, greater knights, replicated Mage-Knights, and greater monsters were battled and wiped out by HiME, Knights of the Round, Soul Reapers, and other champions defending the palace. Still, as Kain appeared in the air above the main city, staring at the foreboding final dungeon that had made its appearance, he couldn't help remarking to himself on the prodigious power of the Obsidian Star. More and more monsters were appearing. It seemed even greater, now, than that the champions had just repelled.

"Kain!" Kain glanced over as Mai came flying up to him, her rings hovering around her. "Are you all right?"

"At the moment. How is everyone else?"

"The _El-Hazard_ got hit by one of those arrancar…we were separated in the explosion. But it seems everyone's all right for now…we haven't had any casualties on our side…." She glanced at the waiting cloud of demons in the distance. "…What's up with them…?"

"Either a horde awaiting orders…or a simple demonstration of power, attempting to intimidate us. Maybe both…."

Then a number of magical discs appeared in the air, and riding those discs were Eminus' collection of minions. They were close enough to be within communication distance of the pair. Kain observed them all carefully. "Well…you all. I was wondering what you were doing hiding while the rest of the battles were going on…."

"Hiding!?" demanded Ellis angrily. "We were hardly hiding! We were…."

"That's enough, Ellis," Eminus interrupted, appearing in the air. "He's trying to provoke you. Probably fishing for information. You are clever, Kain- _kun_ …and strong. Even if it was only Grimmjow, to have so easily dispatched one of Nagi's precious arrancar…you have grown so much. This encounter…is really such a pity. I had so hoped that we would have a proper, epic duel…but it is not to be. I was not overly disappointed when my battle with Aiden Rylack was preempted, but my Prince has set you apart for himself as well…."

The comment about Aiden pricked that very recent memory, that short and incomplete conversation with Aiden. Dead or not, that man, his mentor, teacher, friend had….

"Our duel isn't to be…is that for you to decide!?" Kain demanded angrily. He stepped in the air just above Eminus and landed a solid punch to his face. Eminus turned his cold eyes back and deflected Kain's next few strikes, then created a stone barrier between them that gave him enough time to retreat.

"So hot-headed, Kain- _kun_ ," Eminus murmured. "You shouldn't attack so recklessly…when there's an enemy behind you…."

Kain felt the sudden power surge and knew it wasn't a bluff. He whirled around…and froze. The man, dressed in an entirely black suit with no tie, about his size (as Kain was still aged), perhaps slightly heavier, with messy red hair, was so very familiar to Kain…this was the face of the man that he had been chasing all his life…this was the face he had seen memorialized around him for the past month…this was the face that had been so prominent in those videos of the past he had recently enjoyed. "D-Dad…?" Kain murmured in shock.

And even though he noted the difference in his strange eyes, the demonic yellow, this small inconsistency could not stifle the recognition that froze Kain's mind.

Kalan Lockeheart smiled cruelly. "That look…I can't get enough." And then he kicked him, sending him flying. Kain smashed through the first small asteroid he hit and then impacted hard against a second, larger rock. He gasped in pain.

Kalan was holding a _katana_ in his hand, not his _zanpaku-tô_ , but a long sword with a round, golden guard in a purple scabbard. He drew the sword and stepped down to Kain as the younger man began to pick himself up. "Marvelous. That was the same look on Aiden Rylack's face before I ran him through. You humans…it never ceases to amaze me how weak-willed you are. A simple familiar face makes you lose all your power to fight." Another kick took the rising Kain and propelled him into the air.

Kain recovered quickly, but the man was already on him, swinging. Kain managed to draw his sword and block the strike. "Y-you…" Kain began.

"Ah, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I am the Obsidian Prince. I am pleased to finally meet you…Kain Lockeheart."

Mai stared down at the battle, frozen in shock herself, unable to move. _('N-no way…t-this is….')_

Kain struggled against the image of his father, but the Prince continually pressed and overpowered him. Kain was always half a step too slow, half a second too late….

Finally the Obsidian Prince held Kain up by the throat, chuckling over his plight. Kain sagged limply in his grasp, no energy left in his body. "Really…you are a marvelous specimen," murmured the Prince. "You will be such a boon to my work…."

" _Hadô_ 33: _Sôkatsui_."

A blast of blue fire suddenly impacted the Obsidian Prince from behind, causing him to drop his captive. Kain managed to get enough control over himself to set himself to flight and step back to safety. Then he stared at the new arrival.

So did the Prince, through angry, narrowed eyes. "You…Kuchiki Byakuya…."

"How disappointing, Kain Lockeheart," Byakuya murmured. "To be overcome by an opponent of this caliber…it is insulting to see that from one who has defeated me in battle."

The Prince spat. "You dare to demean my skills, Soul Reaper? You will regret that arrogant slander."

Byakuya actually gave a slight, small smile. "Truly? Let us see." Then he appeared behind him, his blade flashing. The Prince whirled and blocked the strike. They strained together, and suddenly Byakuya extended two fingers towards his foe. " _Hadô_ 4: _Byakurai_." A blast of electricity sent him flying backwards.

Byakuya moved in immediate pursuit. The Prince recovered quickly, blocked the next strike, and they continued their exchange.

Mai came hurrying over to Kain's side. "Are you all right!?" she demanded hoarsely. Kain didn't reply…his eyes were fixated on the battle….

"Your strength is inferior," Byakuya said. "Not only to the original Obsidian Prince, but also to Kalan Lockeheart, even though you have somehow possessed his body. You do not even have the ability to use his _zanpaku-tô_ , nor his spiritual powers. It would seem that Kalan Lockeheart still holds more sway over that body than you do. You revealed yourself in this moment of triumph, but that was your crucial mistake. You are not prepared to do battle with the other powers present here. You will die here…and thus the Obsidian Star's second attempt to dominate this world will fail."

Growling in rage, the Prince shoved Byakuya away and blasted him with a surge of dark energy. "Do not presume, Soul Reaper! You would even kill your former comrade? You think you can dispatch him with such ease!?"

Byakuya stepped behind him again and renewed his attack. "There is no man I respect more than Kalan Lockeheart. He is a man of higher thoughts than I…but in time I have come to understand him. Kalan Lockeheart was a man who would find a means to save any and all of his comrades…but failing his ability to do so, he would deal with them himself rather than let them threaten this world. And he would rather give his own life than let the world come to harm."

The Prince chuckled as they locked swords. "Kalan Lockeheart giving his life…well, let's test those theories of yours…."

A surge of power accompanied these words, and his speed and power doubled as a dark miasma rose off of him. He sent Byakuya flying away with one mighty swing, and then followed up with a stream of black bolts of dark energy. Byakuya dodged the shots almost desperately for several moments…but then the Obsidian Prince was behind him, and the _shinigami_ captain turned just in time to be run through….

But Byakuya was suddenly gone, leaving only his _haori_ behind on the dark blade. The Prince turned to glare at the captain, throwing the coat off of his sword. "This battle has only started. Come at me as you will…."

Suddenly an explosion of _reiatsu_ surged up behind him. He whirled around to stare at Kenpachi Zaraki. "That's quite an invitation! Sounds like fun! Can I join in!?" Without waiting for a reply, Kenpachi leapt at the Obsidian Prince. The smaller man desperately fended off the Soul Reaper's strikes, then fell backwards, conjuring a spell. Kenpachi surged after him, but the Prince leapt aside and engulfed Kenpachi in a globe of rich, dark energy. The ensuing explosion sent him flying out of sight.

" _Bankai_. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Again the Prince was forced to turn to this new attack as Byakuya completed his second release. The swarm of pink blossoms surged towards him, and he danced and dodged the glittering mass of edges. Then the swarm withdrew and Byakuya came charging in, wielding a shining pink pseudo-sword, and the two began another exchange of blades. Then, as the Obsidian Prince began to press him, Byakuya suddenly fell back, throwing one hand out in front of him, and the surge came flying past him to engulf the lord once again.

He slipped out of the flashing, mobile cage, and suddenly found himself face-to-face with Kenpachi again. He blocked the big man's swing, but the force of it sent him flying.

"You shouldn't interfere," Byakuya insisted suddenly. "Zaraki Kenpachi…this is my duel, and my prey. Kalan Lockeheart should not be cut down by a hand such as yours."

"Eh?" Kenpachi glanced back to glare at Byakuya. "You've gotta be kidding me. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Now Kalan's possessed by the big bad devil, so I've got all the call I need to fight him. Are you trying to get in my way? I'll cut you down first…."

"I see…do you truly believe that one such as you can accomplish that?"

"You wanna try me…?"

Suddenly a globe of blackness engulfed them. The Prince closed his hand, and the globe imploded, blasting the pair with energy. Both stepped out of the destruction mostly unharmed and immediately flanking their foe…but then a surge of stone spears assaulted Byakuya and a massive beast ( _kaijû_ level) intercepted Kenpachi. The Prince took a retreating step into the air, with Eminus stepping down beside him and a host of other Obsidian Star creatures moving down to surround him. "This has gone on long enough. This is our glorious hour of triumph…two little Soul Reapers will not impede us…."

"Oh? Then how about…a host of those 'Soul Reapers'…?"

Shunsui, Jûshirô, Shinji, Tôshirô, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku appeared in the air around them, while Momo appeared next to Kain and Mai. Natsuki, Shizuru, Haruka, and Mary-Katherin flew in to join them. In addition, three ships came rising onto the scene from the city below.

Artoria and her knights were on the deck of the first, the queen standing proudly at the bow, her golden sword out and shining, point-down, in front of her. Riviera was flanking her, and Orlandeau, Leonhardt, Matta, and Wein all stood close behind her. "We have experienced warriors aplenty here," Saber declared. "Do not think this battle will be yours so easily, Obsidian Prince."

Takamichi, Kurt, Jade, Lina, and their party were on the second ship. "We're all here together now," Takamichi noted, pushing at his glasses. "No more subterfuge, no more conflicting agendas or interfering ideals. Here, we are all united…to defend this world."

Finally, Nodoka, Chisame, and other members of the class and their allies, including Delryn, Tear, and Rin, all stood on the third. "W-we're here for you, too, Kain- _sensei_!" Nodoka declared.

The two opposing forces stared at each other, waiting in a kind of massive standoff. Finally the Prince chuckled. "Well…even after our greeting, so many of you are so eager to continue playing…? Perhaps this should be all for tonight…."

"Do you think we'll just let you go like that?" Tôshirô demanded.

"Do you really want to push it?" the Prince countered. "As you can see, you're in our realm, now…did you not hear me say that the last demonstration was but a greeting? That city is still full of several million harmless inhabitants…they could become casualties very quickly…."

Kain suddenly stepped from his position on the rock below into the air to join the conversation. "Really…and they'll be safer if we do nothing…? I have a lot of questions I'd like to ask you, Obsidian Prince…."

The man turned his savage smile on the boy. "Ah, then why don't you come join me? I can answer all of your questions inside…and show you a great many things I know you'd like to see…."

Kain began to growl, but Shinji was suddenly at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. As Momo and Mai appeared behind them, Shinji warned him, "Easy, Kain- _kun_. He's just baiting you…."

As the two sides stared each other down, Luana glanced down at Kain. She narrowed her eyes. "Ellis- _chan_ …Fyuria- _chan_ …" she murmured to her two closest friends, "be ready. I'm going to retrieve the Prince's prize." She raised one of her chakram.

Ellis started. "L-Luana- _chan_ …if you do that…."

"Don't be stupid!" Fyuria agreed. "To sacrifice yourself…."

"It's just the power of my Sigil Wings," Luana agreed. "The Exchange. Here I go." She powered her magic and her contract, leapt high into the air, raised her chakram, and then threw it at Kain….

The weapon sailed through the air in a perfect line at great speed, but Kain turned and easily caught the weapon as it approached him. "What was that?" he murmured.

Then there was a flash of energy…and two swapped places. Kain was suddenly up above in the air, not far from the Prince, and Luana was down below with Momo, Mai, and Shinji…and, mysteriously, Kain's cloak.

Ellis appeared before Kain…with a staff, shaped like a giant key, floating in front of her. It flashed and spun as she chanted in Elven, and Kain froze in place, paralyzed

"Kain!" Mai cried, and she started out Kain's way as Momo and Shinji grabbed Luana and restrained her.

Momo turned her head up to try to call Mai back, but she paid no heed. However, Byakuya suddenly appeared in her path, stopping her with an outstretched arm. "K-Kuchiki- _taichô_ …!"

"That is enough, Tokiha Mai. Kain Lockeheart is in danger, but you must not go to his aid. You are still the one of most interest to the Obsidian Star. Let others go."

"B-but…!"

Suddenly Dynamis formed next to Kain. "Well done, little girls…you have acquired one of our prizes for us…." And then his shadow warped out, wrapped around the frozen Kain, and both vanished.

Mai cried in anger and attempted to force her way past Byakuya, but Kenpachi was suddenly barring her way as well. "Oi, oi, don't be stupid, girl," the big man said. "Don't make things worse."

But a figure suddenly stepped past the captains, landing next to Mai and placing a hand gently on her shoulder. He was obviously an arrancar…tall, white-robed, with a necklace of bone-like teeth and a hole in his chest. He had medium-length brown hair with no adornments, the standard white half-suit half- _kimono_ , gloves, and a sword at his waist. "Sorry," he said. "Personally, I don't like doing this sort of thing. But I have to borrow her for a while."

Byakuya and Kenpachi were stunned by the sudden arrival of the intruder, but they immediately whirled to strike him…and yet both figures were gone by the time their swords fell.

"And that would be a wrap," the Prince chuckled as, with cries and roars of anger, a multitude of warriors came rising up to charge at him. "With the two last pieces in our grasp, it is rather checkmate. Since you're still enthusiastic…here's one more greeting for tonight's festivities, one last festival firework!"

Blackness enshrouded the entirety of the Obsidian Star's forces, save Luana, still in the grasp of Momo and Shinji, and they all vanished. Then an orb at the top of the black tower suddenly became visible, and it blasted a huge cone of energy into the opposition…but, it became rather obvious to those in its path, it was really firing past them, aiming for the city below.

"Everyone, don't flee!" Natsuki insisted. "Power up your shields to maximum! Intercept the blast! _We must stop it!_ "

The others needed little prompting. Warriors, HiME, mages, students, _shinigami_ and more all gathered into a mass and focused all their magical and spiritual powers into protection, and the massive mega-blast was blocked. The unstoppable force and the immovable object strained against each other for several long moments, and then the shot of energy finally began to lessen, fade, and die away. The crisis was averted, and the city successfully protected by this army of champions.

But it was the only consolation of a lost battle. The enemy had fully returned, more powerful than ever. Several of their own were in its hands. Pushed to their limits and pressed past the breaking point, the champions' backs were full against the wall….

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Star Shines_

 _The culmination is upon us. This Act ends on perhaps the worst cliff-hanger yet…Kain and Mai captured by the Obsidian Star, after several other characters barely survived their battles. It's terrible! What can be done?_

 _This and other concerns will be worked out next time. The Final Dungeon is upon us…can these kids be heroes and save the day!? Find out next time…!_


End file.
